Unfinished Business
by HourGlassGirl
Summary: Edward left Bella after her birthday, Jake and the pack didn’t get to her in time when Laurent found her and she was changed. What happens thirty years later when the Cullen’s return to Forks and find Bella a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so I know I have another story going but I hit a case of writers block. In the process this idea came out at me and I figured I'd run with it until I find my focus again on my other story. As always I own nothing and the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers…and I know all my stories start at the same place, but I think its the part of the series where we all started to see the possibilities for our beloved characters...enjoy**

Summary: Edward left Bella after her birthday, Jake and the pack didn't get to her in time when Laurent found her and she was changed. What happens thirty years later when the Cullen's return to Forks and find Bella a vampire?

-----------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------

"How dare you?" Bella screamed as she threw Edward into the trees, keeping him away from the ceremony. "You have no right here, none of you do." She screeched and he just stared at her in shock.

"Your.." he started and she shook her head.

"A vampire?" She said and he nodded as she started to laugh. "For thirty years now." She said and watched as he did the math in his head, figuring out when she was changed, when she became like him. "I see you still can't read my mind." She said and he shook his head.

"Nothing," he said and went to step forward but Alice came running through and stopped him.

"Don't, there are too many people close by." She said and turned to Bella. "Its good to see you," she said and went over to her, but cautiously.

"Leave, I want all of you to leave. You have no business being here, interrupting this service." She said and started back to the cemetery. Alice went to grab her arm but she threw her towards Edward. "Don't, you brought me into this world, you showed me this all existed and then you left me there. So don't you dare try to come back now and make it right." She said and fixed herself before heading back to the ceremony, pulling down her dark glasses as she looked at the service. There stood her best friend Jake and next to him was Billy who was aging quickly in his wheel chair as they looked down at Charlie being lowered into his grave.

"You ok Bella?" Jake asked and Bella nodded.

"I'm just going to miss him." She said, unable to shed tears anymore. Jake pulled her into his side and hugged her, trying to hold her to him.

"It will be ok Bells, we will get through this." He said and she nodded. "Come on, lets get you home."

"I just need a minute, I'll meet you there." She said and he nodded, heading over to his motorcycle and taking off. Bella watched him leave and knelt down to the grave. "I'm going to miss you, how can I go on without you? I know you have known something was off, with me and Jake. I would have told you, but you wouldn't have believed us anyway. It doesn't matter now, just know that you were a great father and I could never have asked for anyone better." She stood up and straighten her clothes before heading back to her car when she seen them. On the edge of the woods staring, was the entire Cullen clan. She shook her head and unlocked her door, as she got in she seen them approaching and ignored them. She had more important things to deal with then them. She started the car and Edward moved to stand in her path.

"We need to talk." He said evenly and she smirked.

"You did your talking thirty years ago, its your fault things were left unsaid." She said and flipped into reverse and took off, leaving them all surprised at her coordination with driving, and her new found love for speed. As she took off she headed home, she needed to check on Billy and Jake, and still get things together for the wake the next day. She would give Charlie that, a perfect send off to her father.

As she walked in, she seen Billy and Jake in the living room with the game on, and promised to get their dinner together in a minute, she just wanted to change. She may have become more graceful, but she still wasn't thrill with fancy clothes and spent most of her time in sweats. She went up to her room only to find Alice and Jasper standing there and immediately growled at them.

"I told you already, get away from me." She said and went to grab clothes from her drawer. "I'm going to change, don't be here when I return." She seethed and headed to the bathroom.

Alice and Jasper just looked at one another, neither recognizing Bella anymore.

"She's so angry." She said and Jasper shook his head.

"She's beyond angry, I haven't felt furry like that in a very long time. She is furious with us, all of us." He said and Alice nodded, as they made their way out the window and back to the Cullen household. Edward was pacing in the living room waiting when they finally came in.

"How is she? Wait, why isn't she with you?"

"She's not human anymore, we can't force her to come with us." Jasper said, while Alice went and sat in the corner, trying to concentrate see a way to get Bella to come back to them.

"How bad is it?" Carlisle asked and Edward went to sit with Alice in the corner, Jasper's thoughts were enough for him.

"She pretty much would like us all to leave her alone, she wouldn't even hear us out. Just insisted we be gone by the time she got back. I haven't felt anger like that in a long time, whatever happened to her in the last thirty years, it wasn't good."

"She was changed right after we left," Esme said and Carlisle put his head in his hands, figuring it out.

"We abandoned her, she was right, we brought her into our world and then abandoned her. She was changed and then was left alone, she had to figure it all out on her own." He said and everyone looked at him. "Think about it, she did this alone, we weren't there to help her, explain how to do things, how to be near people and not kill them. How to act normal and pretend nothing is wrong, lie about anything and everything. She was alone, you all had someone to be yourself around and she never got that. Of course she's furious, I was when I was first changed." He said and walked away from everyone and stared out the window.

Esme walked over to Edward and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him, make him relax and listen to them, but she knew he was already on an emotional overload.

"She just needs time, she just buried her father." She tried but Edward shook his head.

"No, I broke her, I left her and she was attacked. That isn't going to change any time soon and that also means she will never forgive me or any of us." He said and stopped when Alice froze. "Where did that come from?" He said and jumped up, Emmet immediately grabbing him. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, she's just so angry. She's going to do something bad, I know it." Alice said and Edward took off, "where are you going?"

"To make her talk to me, I need to know what happened." He called back and Alice jumped up but Jasper grabbed her.

"They need to do this on their own, you know that."

"She's going to hurt him," she said and Jasper grabbed her tighter.

"He can take care of himself." Jasper said but Alice shook her head.

"He won't, no matter what she does he's not going to lay a hand on her, you know that." She said and Carlisle came over to them.

"He needs to do this, they need to do this and then who knows what will happen. At least they are both able to survive it." He said and then everyone turned as they heard a tree fall in the distance. "Hopefully the woods can as well." He said and Emmet shook his head.

"Who would have thought Bella would turn out to have so much strength, I mean she threw him like he was nothing." He said and then looked at Alice and tried to lighten the mood. "I mean we all can throw Alice around, but Edward is bigger." He said and Rosalie just shook her head.

"She is going to kick his ass, and part of me can't blame her." She said and everyone turned to her. "Come on, we all know she isn't my favorite person, but what he did was wrong. He brought her into this world, and then threw her away like it was nothing. Sorry but that is wrong and you all know it, from the moment we left years ago we knew it was wrong. He certainly wasn't happy and she clearly wasn't safe, so they are both angry. Seems only fitting that after years of beating himself up, someone does it for him." She said and everyone continued to stare, "What? Its not like no one else thought the same thing."

With that Rosalie and Emmet took off to hunt, Jasper tried to take Alice but she refused. Instead she went up to their old room and tried to think, but she couldn't get a read on Bella. She knew something was blocking it, but couldn't figure out what it was. All she could see was Edward and none of it was good.

Bella returned to her room and found it empty and sighed in relief, as she started to walk out she seen Jake who immediately hugged her.

"No matter how much cologne you use, you do still smell." She said and he laughed.

"You're not much better there leech." He said and she laughed. "Which one of them came?"

"Alice and Jasper, they wanted to talk." She said as they went down and she started dinner for Billy and Jake. "I told them both to go, I told them all at the cemetery, but it seems Alice wasn't taking no for an answer."

"I'm half surprised you didn't talk to her, I know you two were close."

"She abandoned me, just like him -- they all did. I can't forgive them, especially not right now." She said and he nodded.

"That sucks, because one of them is outside." He said and she immediately turned and started to growl. "Oh, apparently its not _anyone_, it's the one. That would be your beloved." He said and took a bite of his steak as Bella threw the towel at him.

"Shut up," she said and he laughed. As much as Jake loved her, he knew they'd never be more then friends. A werewolf and a vampire? It just wouldn't work, friendship was hard enough at times, but they needed each other and they were there for one another. As much as he hated to admit it at times, he knew there was no one Bella would ever love then Edward, even though he abandoned her, Jake knew he would forever have her heart.

Bella stepped outside and spotted him leaning against a tree. He looked at mess, but she shook that thought off. She wasn't going to care, she wasn't going to give him anymore of herself then she already had, it wasn't fair. He broke her, turned her world upside down and then abandoned her in the mess.

"I said I didn't want to see any of you."

"And I said I'm not leaving until I get some answers." He said and took a step towards her.

"Hmm, let me think about that." She said and stood there for a moment and then laughed. "Nope don't think that's going to happen. I mean, I didn't get that choice." She said with the sweetest smile and watched his face drop.

"Bella, please." He said and took another step towards her, which made her move back. His scent surrounding her, and she needed to get away. She continued backwards as he went forward until she was backed against a tree. She could have pulled it from the roots, pushed him across the woods but she couldn't. Something was pulling her to him, stronger then ever, something she never knew existed.

"Edward I have to take care of Billy and Jake, they need me."

"They are fine, Billy is occupied with the game and Jake is eating. Don't worry you have some time." He said and tried to trap her with this arms. He reached up to run his hand down her cheek. Feeling the now cold skin that was there where her warm blush use to be. Not hearing the pounding of her heart he loved as he stood close to her. "Just please tell me we can talk. If you want to scream at me, throw me through a million trees fine. Just tell me what happened." He said and she closed her eyes and leaned against the tree, trying to take in the sent of the woods, anything that wasn't Edward.

"You haven't changed," she said and he looked at her confused. "You come crashing into my world and expect everything to go your way, on your terms." She said and finally got the strength to push him off her. "I just buried my father, who I have lied to for years about what and who I was. Give me time to grieve for him, to deal with that. Then, maybe we can talk. Until then, keep yourself and your family away from me." She said and we back into the house leaving him speechless.

Edward took a step towards the house and stopped when he heard Jake's thoughts.

_Really wouldn't suggest that leech, she can be quite accurate with trees these days. Giver her what she asked for, give her time. Edward stood there frozen, looking at Jake through the window and noticing he hadn't changed, given he was taller, but he didn't age much and was different. He tried to figure it out, but it seemed Jake just kept singing lyrics in his head, purposely keeping him out. As he headed back to his house, he figured it out. What the smell was, the one he couldn't shake even as he got close to her, remembering all that Bella had once told him about who he was, where he was from. It all added up to one thing: Jake was a werewolf._

"_Thank god you're ok." Alice said as he came through the door, immediately hugging him._

"_What do you mean? Couldn't you see me?"_

"_Kind of, but it was very blurry. I don't like it. And now I can't see Bella at all."_

"_Wait, you couldn't see me, and you can't see her?" He said and she nodded and he shook his head. "Seems you can't see werewolves, its blocking your vision."_

"_What do you mean werewolves?" Carlisle said as he jumped up and went over to them._

"_The guy that was at the funeral, the one that looked about the same age as all of us, he's Jacob Black. He's Billy Black's son, from the Quilete Tribe." _

"_That would explain the smell." Rosalie said and Edward shook his head. _

"_Ya well from the looks of things he's taken care of her, cares about her, so I can't hate him." He said and then went to the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked, but moved for Jake to come in._

"_I figured if Bells is too stubborn to fix this, then it's going to be up to me." He said and everyone looked at him. "Look you aren't my favorite people, there is no doubting that. I mean my grandfather did make a treaty with you to keep us apart. However, I love Bells and I have watched her turn herself inside out for thirty years and its about time it stops."_

_He said and everyone looked at him, all forming their opinions of him. Whether they should trust him or not, and then finally Esme came up and hugged him._

"_Why don't you have a seat." She said and he followed her._

"_What happened?" Emmet said and everyone crowded around, curious of what happened in the last thirty years._

"_That psycho red head, Victoria came back shortly after you skipped town. Well not her as much as Laurent, seems he had a thing for Victoria and she talked him into reacting her revenge. He was suppose to find Bella and hold her until she got there, but he got over anxious." He started and Edward leaned on the arm of the chair, refusing to look at Jake, the images in his head were more then enough. "You know, if you'd listen to the story and stop reading my mind, this would be a lot easier on both of us." He said and Edward spun around. "Ah, see you do listen." He said smugly and Alice started to laugh. _

"_I think I might like him, though we need to work on your cologne." She said and Jake laughed._

"_Bells says the same thing, she's always throwing something on me, but its been easier over the last few years now that we are so use to one another. At first it was a nightmare. But that's not the point, after you left, Bella would wander off on her own. It scared the hell out of Charlie, so I promised to keep an eye on her. She always ended at the same couple of places: the library, here on your steps -- well until I taught her to pick the lock and this clearing in the woods." He said and watched Edward immediately look up. _

"_She was looking for me, she went to our meadow" he said softly but everyone heard him. _

"_Ya, well she'd been gone a couple hours so I headed to the clearing, figuring she probably tripped and twisted her ankle or something. But as I got closer, something was off. So I ran but when I got there, Laurent had already bit her. I fought him off, well me, Seth and Embry. We killed him, but we didn't know what to do about Bella. We couldn't stop it, and there was no way we could kill her, so we let it happen. She stayed with me in the beginning…" he said and then got a far away look in his eyes. Edward fell to his knees as he seen the images in Jake's memory, Bella going through the change, her screaming out for him. "Charlie just figured she was depressed again and thought I was helping. So he didn't ask too many questions and she dropped out of Forks and started doing all her work from 'home'. She couldn't have been at school and my dad didn't know what to really do. So he stayed with my sister while me and Seth were with her. She wasn't thrilled with me at first, but she started to come around." _

"_But she didn't hurt anyone?" Carlisle asked and Jake shook his head._

"_She adjusted to her new lifestyle, and I took her hunting with me for a while. I mean the only people around her were me and Seth, Charlie visited but not for long. He always knew something was wrong, that she was different after that day, but he didn't ask. He figured it was how she coped with you guys leaving and left it alone. After a couple months she went back to Charlie, and went back to being Bella. Or, really the new Bells."_

"_She's got quite the attitude." Alice joked and Jake laughed._

"_I got the x-rays to prove it. She has a lot of anger in her that I never imagined she could have. She's a lot stronger then you would think. Definitely more so then I thought, but she learned to control it, not crush everything she touched. We fell into a routine, and she was ok. She wasn't happy, but she was alive, or -- you know what I mean. Everyone hated her, half blamed her for you leaving, the rest thought she was weird and avoided her, so one day she stopped trying. Her old friends dropped her, no one really liking her new personality, and the rest were too busy focusing on leaving Forks for college and starting their own lives. She spent a lot of time in the garage with me or on her motorcycle." He said and slunk back. _

"_You let Bella, my Bella get on a motorcycle?" Edward asked and Emmet grabbed his arm._

"_Easy boy, you seen her drive, I'm sure she handled it." He said trying to calm Edward down._

"_Not until after the change, before she was just allowed on mine with me. But ya she liked it, said she felt at ease so eventually she bought one. Everyone started to wonder why she didn't change, never aging as the years wore on and when the rumors started about plastic surgery Bells accepted them." _

"_Bella plastic surgery? Somehow that seems ridiculous." Emmet said as he laughed and Jasper tried to spread calm through the room._

"_Go on," Esme said, amazed at how much they all missed, feeling sad for all the things that she wasn't there for, feeling like she ran out on a daughter._

"_She worked at the diner for a while as a waitress and now is a secretary for the police. But none of that really matters." He said and stood up to look at Edward, "You broke her heart. Worse then that, you took it with you because since you left, I have never seen Bells smile. No matter what is going on around her, or what joke is told she doesn't smile, not a genuine smile. She's gotten real good at faking it, making everyone think she's ok when she isn't. She can lie with the best of you, and everyone falls for it, except me. I know her too well." He said and paused, "and as much as I would love to rip you to pieces, it would kill her." He said and stood there, running thirty years through is mind while Edward leaned against the wall for support, seeing what she went through, all of it without him. "She loves you, will always love you and its about damn time you fix this. Because see we wolves don't live forever, once the threat of vampires leave we go back into human form and start to age again. Someone needs to take care of her, someone that loves her." _

"_She won't even look at me, how the hell am I going to fix this?" Edward said and Jake smiled._

"_You don't bruise easily do you?" He said and Alice started to laugh, knowing what he was planning._

"_Jake if you didn't interfere with my visions, I'd love to have you around more." She said and he smiled._

"_I had a feeling that would happen, I mean there had to be a reason you didn't know Bella was changed thirty years ago. Part of me knew that if you did, you would have come back sooner." He said and Carlisle finally spoke._

"_If we'd known, we would have come back. She could have used the help, from someone that understood." _

"_I'm not going to lie, we made mistakes, but we were trying to figure it all out with her.." Jake said and Esme nodded._

"_You did all you could, we can see that, she wouldn't have made it alone. But do you really think, she'll speak to us again?"_

"_She hates that you left without saying goodbye. I think that was always her weak point, that you didn't care enough to tell her you were leaving." He said and then turned to Edward. "You were just the asshole that said he didn't love her." He said and Emmet immediately hit him._

"_You ass, even I wouldn't do something that stupid." He said and shook his head._

"_It was the only way she'd let me go, I had to make her hate me." _

"_Well newsflash, it didn't work, because you still are the only person she does or will ever love." He said and started towards the door. "Look I'm not saying its going to be easy, and I'm not saying its going to be today. But she will forgive you, the balls in your court, if you put in the effort you can have her back. And maybe, I can get my best friend back too. Not that I haven't enjoyed having Bells to myself, but I'd love to see Bella again." He said and left._

_Everyone stood in silence, all taking in what has been going on in Forks for the last thirty years. Trying to figure out what their next move should be. Then Alice sat down and froze, Jasper at her side immediately as she had a vision. She smiled and for the first time since they arrived in Forks -- Edward did too._

"_How do you guys feel about adding another member to the family?" Alice said and Esme squealed, wanting it all to happen quickly._

"_Really, you see it working out?"_

"_Yep, all I have to do is let her throw me threw a few trees first. Seems we'll have to donate some money to the park service, me and her are about to cause a lot of damage." He joked and they all smiled, going their separate ways to hunt, waiting for the right time to talk to Bella. They all had things to say to her, and knew they couldn't ambush her again, especially not right now, she was right, she needed some space to deal with the death of her father._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is shorter...but I had to story along...enjoy ---**

-----------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

When Bella found out that Jake went to see the Cullen family she flipped out. She was seething, once again someone was making choices for her and she hated it. It was the one thing that would always set her off -- someone deciding how her life should be instead of letting her make up her mind on her own.

"How dare you? What right did you have?"

"Bells I love you, but we both know that I'm not going to live forever. Someone needs to be there for you, someone needs to take care of you."

"Oh and you think it should be him?"

"It should be someone that loves you and he does. I'm not saying that everything is rainbows and daisies, but you two are meant to be. We both know that he is your destiny."

"He was!" She said and turned away, "now he's just someone else that disappointed me." She said and started to leave but he stopped her.

"You didn't see the way he was when we talked about you, when we talked about what happened to you, he was devastated. He loves you and he feels horrible that he wasn't there for you. They all do. Just hear them out." He said and made her look at him. "I've never asked you to do anything for me," he said and she closed her eyes knowing how much he did for her without a second thought. "Please just talk to them, listen to what they have to say and then decide what you want."

"What if I talk to them and it changes nothing?" She said and he laughed.

"We both know that won't happen. I seen what happened when he came here, you can't resist him. There's this magnet that pulls you to him, that makes you want to be near him -- with him. Why would you give up your second chance at that?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I can't do it again, I can't go through it again." She said sadly and he smirked.

"If you think that he'd leave again then you are crazy. All he wants is to be with you, none of them knew you were changed or they would have came for you. They would have been there to help you. Part of that is my fault." He said and she looked at him confused. "I block Alice's visions, when I'm close to you she can't see you. That's why she never knew, seen what happened. It's also why she was worried when Edward came to talk to you. She couldn't see him and was afraid something would happen, you are quite volatile these days." He joked and she pushed him.

"I'm not volatile." Picking up a chair and throwing it at him.

"You're right, you're dangerous." He said kicking the pieces of the now broken chair out of the way. "All the hostility isn't good for you women." He said and seen the way her posture changed before he heard the growl. "Calm down, I was kidding. Besides, I don't think you want to replace all the furniture in the kitchen. You do need to keep up appearances. But really she was afraid you'd hurt him, or more accurately the woods."

"Then she shouldn't have let him come alone, because I thought about it. It would have been easy to slam him through the trees make him hurt like I do. It did seem like a good idea, but then I didn't want to uproot trees because my ex is an asshole." She said and finally sat down to face him. "Jake I'm afraid, what if he leaves? What if he decides he doesn't want me like this? I'm not the same person I was when I was still human, you know that better then anyone. Then what? Then I have to spend eternity loving someone that doesn't love me, knowing they chose NOT to be with me."

"One, I know you're different Bells. But I also know that once you find love again -- with him that all this hostility will be gone. You're hostile because you're lonely and two, you are going to love him for eternity no matter what you do. And as for him leaving, that's not going to happen."

"You don't know that! That's why I have to do things this way, I have to stay away from him, because then there's no certainty so I can't be hurt anymore then I already do."

"But you'll be alone, you won't see the world of love and commitment. Of having a family and someone to care for you and take care of you."

"Jake, I have you, Billy and Seth. I have a family, I don't need them."

"You do, I told you we aren't immortal like you are, we can't live forever. You need someone after we're gone."

"I'll find another coven, other vampires. Edward said there was more, I will find someone else to be with, someone else to spend eternity with."

"Not someone that will care about you like they do, no one that will love you as much as Edward does." He said getting frustrated with her, getting angry that she wouldn't listen to him. "You are the most stubborn person I know." He said and headed outside knowing she would follow him. "For me do this. All you are doing now is talking in circles and getting no where. Take today to grieve your father, take the rest of the week if you want. But eventually you are going to have to talk to them, all of them. Esme was on the verge of hysterics when I talked to her, she feels so guilty for leaving you alone. Carlisle feels like he failed you in not staying when you needed him, needed a family that understood what you were going through. Emmet and Jasper can't figure out how to make it better and Alice is so confused now."

"What about Edward?" She said turning away from him, looking out at the woods now.

"You know how he is, the same as you!" He said and hugged her. "Now go get ready before everyone gets here." He said and she nodded, knowing she didn't have a choice. He was right, she needed to talk to them, she needed to figure things out. But most of all she needed to make sure it wasn't in her head, to see if Edward really did love her and want her after all this time!

Bella got a shower and put herself together, donning the traditional black of someone grieving. She busied herself in the kitchen, though she no longer ate, she still was use to cooking for Charlie and made sure there was enough for everyone coming. With Jake around it made it easier to keep up appearances being as she bought food, yet would never eat it. As everyone started to arrive, giving their condolences for Charlie's passing, she was numb. She walked around and nodded, claiming she wasn't hungry and only ever walked with a glass of water in her hand. It was as she looked around at the room that she started to see Jake was right, she needed someone to take care of her -- and she knew who she wanted it to be. Who she always wanted it to be.

She excused herself to her room and looked through her closet until she found the shoebox she had hidden on the top shelf. She pulled it down and found all the things she had left from the Cullen's. Most of it was fading, the papers yellow with age and the pictures bent or creased. But as she pulled them all out, she didn't care. She just wanted to feel closer to him.

"I did miss you," she said as she looked at a picture she got from Angela that was meant to be in the yearbook. "I always loved you." She continued and started to pull it all out, giving herself a night of memories.

When Jake seen her going upstairs, he knew what he had to do. As quickly as he could he got everyone out, and then cleaned up quickly. He left her a note and walked out, knowing Alice would see her and Edward would come for her. It didn't take a genius to know what she wanted, what she needed. And for the first time in thirty years she could have it, she could have him!

Edward was sitting in his room, slowly unpacking things. Getting everything together and making it look like a room again instead of a storage space. He had Esme call to get him a bed, he knew he really didn't need it, but hoped someday he would -- they would. He was just putting some cds on the shelves when he froze. He had been monitoring everyone's thoughts, but especially Alice's, looking for something that would tell him Bella was ready to see him. Alice had a vision running through her head and he knew what it was. Bella was alone and upset, falling to pieces as she grieved for her father and Jake wasn't there. If he wasn't there, then it was because she didn't need Jake -- she needed him. Bella needed him, and wanted him to be there for her. He threw the cds on the shelves and ran downstairs grabbing his keys as he flew out the door. Esme and Carlisle looked at one another when Alice came downstairs smiling.

"Bella wants him." She said and they both smiled. Hoping this was the beginning of something new for them, for a new beginning. "They have a lot to work through." She said and went back up to see Jasper.

Bella was so busy crying over old memories that she didn't notice someone crawling through her window. She just kept trying to cry -- for her father, for her mother that wouldn't be around much longer, for all the lies and strained relationships she now had and most of all for the love she lost so long ago. Edward seen her and without noticing it, did what came natural, went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its ok love, it will be ok." He said softly and ran his fingers through her hair. She kept shaking with her dry sobs and he held her tighter to him. That's when he noticed all the trinkets she kept from their short time together. He was amazed because he thought he'd taken it all with him, the couple pictures and cd of her lullaby. "Seems you had a lot more to hold onto then I did." He said and she smiled.

"Angela, she had some pictures that were meant for the yearbook and gave them to me. The rest were in my locker at school, I didn't even realize I had them at first." She said trying to get herself under control, but when he kissed her temple she felt it faltering and changed the subject. "What made you come here?" She said, finally turning to look at him.

"You needed me, and I'm going to take care of you. You need someone to take care of you." He said softly and she started to fight him but he turned her to look at him. "I know I have a lot to answer to, and I know that there is a lot for us to get through. But that can wait, right now you need to grieve your father and nothing else matters more then that." He said and pulled her to lay down with him. "Just let me help you."

"Now would be a good time for me to go to sleep." She said and he laughed.

"I've been begging for that for the last thirty years," he said softly and felt her stiffen against him, having herd him. He went to say something else but she stopped him.

"Not tonight, we have eternity to figure things out, tonight you're right I just want to have you hold me and tell me everything is going to be ok." She said and he nodded, pulling her close to him.

"Everything is going to be ok." He whispered and felt her body relax again and started to hum her lullaby, he knew she couldn't go to sleep, but he did know that she could relax and give in to the overwhelming amount of things she was feeling. It was a lot to take in, having lost her father and then having his family reappear in her life. So he let her, and just stayed there with her until she was ready for more, until she was ready to talk things out.

She was right, they had eternity to talk, no need to rush everything into one night. Right now he was content in just holding her, and getting a moment of forgiveness even if he knew it wouldn't last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so I had this done yesterday, but I've gotten several comments about my grammar and lack of attention to editing, so I took some time and tried to find all the erros. Hopefully I did, if not sorry. I should be able to update sooner being as I finish finals in a couple of days and then will have more free time. And anyone reading my other story, I promise to update that one soon as well. Enjoy -- **

-------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Bella remained still in Edward's arms as he hummed to her and she let the grief over take her. Next to Jake and Seth, her father was the one person who remained faithful to her. Despite her differences and the long absences he still loved her and now he was gone. She hated herself for lying, she hated herself for the distance she forced between them. But most of all, she hated Edward for making it possible. Edward could feel the tension in her. The anger that was still there despite her allowing him to comfort her. He knew she was still furious and just hoped they could over come it. He wanted eternity with her, a life with her. One that wasn't full of him always needing to remain in control, calculating every movement and denying the monster that was in him. Always being on his best behavior. She was his soul mate and he wanted nothing more then to embrace that with all he had. He just hoped with time, she could feel the same way.

By daybreak Bella was pulling away, wanting to get things done and finish her life. Figure out what came next for her. Edward grudgingly let her go and followed her downstairs. He watched as she silently moved around the house, throwing away trash and food, stacking dishes in the sink. She didn't say a word or even acknowledge his existence there. He remained quiet in the doorway, waiting for her to acknowledge him, not wanting to push.

"Edward," she finally said but refused to look at him. "Thank you for last night."

"Thank you isn't necessary. You needed someone and it should have been me. It should always be me."

"Thank you, it helped." She said and he went over to her.

"Bella I owe you a lot more then that. Thirty years of apologies."

"Don't," she said and shook her head. "Just leave me be for now." She said and he froze, seeing how torn apart she looked. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to leave her when she was still so upset.

"Bella please let me help you." He said and finally went to her side. "Don't push me away, I can help like I did last night. You don't have to do this alone."

"I need to figure things out, what I do next, where I go? All I have is Renee and Jake now."

"Come with us, we'll leave together."

"I need to think, I'm not sure where I want to go or what I want to do. I'm not like you, this is all I have, I don't have infinite amounts of money at my disposal."

"You could, you know I'd take care of you. It's all I've ever wanted." He said and she pulled away.

"Thirty years ago, nothing would have meant more to me. But now, all I hear are broken promises and empty words." She said and watched his face fall.

"I'm going to make you see my words aren't empty and I'll never break another promise to you. You will find value in my words again, see that what we both tried to condemn, rid ourselves of it, let go of the ache that remained in our heart, but it is still there. And if it takes an eternity, I'll gladly spend it proving that to you. Proving we are worth it." He said and was gone, out the door and to his car. He went home, hoping Alice had seen something help him, or at least give him hope the future would work out.

Bella felt bad after he left, she wanted to wrap herself back in his arms and let him take it all away. Replace the pain with something more, embrace him and give in to the love that was still there. The connection that's still between them, drawing them to one another. But she was still so hurt and angry for what he did, that she just wasn't ready yet. One day she might be, but for now she wasn't ready to give him her heart again to watch him tear it to pieces.

Edward pulled up and seen Alice waiting for him in the garage. She looked sad and he knew she seen what happened, seen what Bella said to him.

"Sorry it ended that way."

"I knew it was the only possible outcome. She doesn't trust me, I ruined that when I left. She still loves me though, or else she wouldn't have let me near her last night. She's just being careful, I won't blame her for that."

"She'll come around, I've seen it. I just don't think its going to be as easy as I thought."

"Ya well I have an eternity to prove myself." He said and she laughed.

"I doubt it will take that long." She joked and they headed in the house. Edward started to form plans in his head of how to make it work, or how to make it all come together for them, and he would randomly look at Alice who would shake her head and he'd start over again.

"Alice this is hopeless," he said after hours of running scenarios through her mind and she shook her head once again.

"You are trying too hard, it will happen I promise you, but you just need to be patient with her."

"We both know I don't have patients."

"Get some, or let her go." She said and walked away. Alice headed to her room and looked for her phone, he may not have been her favorite person, but he was Bella's and that was enough to make him an ally.

"Pixie, what can I do for you?"

"They need help." She said and they decided to meet up near him, to keep Edward from interfering with their plans.

Bella was so confused as she finished cleaning up the house, she wanted Edward in her life, but she was so afraid of what would happen to her if he left again. She knew she couldn't die, but she also knew she couldn't handle him walking out on her again. She replayed his words over and over again in her mind, wishing she could take them at face value -- but something was nagging at her to dismiss it as another empty promise.

She heard the footsteps before the knock at the door, and made her way there slowly, not quite sure who would be on the other side. As she opened the door and found Esme she couldn't help but smile.

"Hi," she said in a small voice, but Esme didn't say anything just pulled her into a tight embrace. Pouring all her love and guilt into that hug. "I've missed you too." Bella said and they made their way in the house.

"I am so sorry," she started but Bella cut her off.

"No, I don't want to go there yet. Just like I told Edward, I'm not ready to hear it and I just don't think I can handle it for a while."

"Ok, I can understand that, we all know how much you loved Charlie. And I'm sure these last thirty years were very straining on your relationship."

"That isn't even the half of it. Charlie tried to understand, but there were just too many things I couldn't say, or did wrong. Especially in the beginning. I would forget to move, or shift my weight. Then I would forget to sleep, or pretend to sleep. It was just so hard to remember it all and pretend all the time, but he never asked. Not once in thirty years did he confront me on the changes, just let them happen and moved on from it. Renee was a different story, she picked up on everything and was always confronting me." She said and looked away, thinking of the last fight she had with her mother. "I tried to tell her to let it go, just accept me for how I was, for who I was like Charlie did but she refused. She insisted that as my mother I needed to tell her everything, and she didn't understand that I couldn't."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. That you didn't have anyone there to help you."

"I had Jacob, and Seth but…" she trailed off and Esme lifted Bella's chin to make Bella look at her.

"But you didn't have anyone that understood, that had been through the same thing. The changes you don't see to understand, the dullness of time, as you had no way of escaping it. Then the hunting, it took me a while to get use to that." She said and Bella finally smiled.

"Jacob was good for that, at first I didn't want to kill anything, I felt bad. So he had to go and kill the deer, or elk. Whatever he wanted and then left it dead for me." She said and they both laughed.

"You never did like to hurt anyone, or anything." She said and embraced her again, feeling that same closeness she always did around her. "Bella I know things are strained, and you aren't really ready for us to be a family yet. But know, you are always welcome at our house and as a part of our family."

"Thank you, it really does mean a lot to me for you to have said that."

"I meant every word, we do still have an extra room." She said and Bella laughed.

"It's a nice offer, but I can't leave yet. Even though things aren't perfect with Renee, I can't just abandon her and leave her with no way of finding me." She said and Esme nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, just know its not a one time offer." She said and the two changed to small talk as they moved around the empty house. Bella knew in that moment, she'd be a part of the Cullen family forever, she just wasn't sure what she would be in the family -- Edward's wife, or another single and lonely daughter?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another enstallment, its a little more insight to what Bella is thinking and feeling. You also get to see a little more interaction between Bella and the Cullen family...enjoy!!**

Chapter 4

Bella and Esme spent most of the day talking and packing up Charlie's things. Bella was thankful for the help, knowing she would never have been able to do it on her own. There was just so much attachment to everything, her father was a packrat and thus, kept everything she ever gave him.

"I've never seen this before." Bella said as she pulled a photo album from the bottom of Charlie's nightstand.

"Bella you were his only daughter, of course he kept pictures of you."

"I always figured he did, I just never seen him as the type to make a photo album." She said as she flipped through the pictures, finding ones of her and Jacob when she visited Forks as a child. Her smiling opening Christmas presents with her front teeth missing, and when she first came to live with him when she was 17. "I was so determined moving here was a good thing, that I was doing it for the right reasons." She said as her fingers moved over the picture of her standing by her truck. Esme didn't say a word, knowing how that decision changed Bella's life, and hers.

"You know, when we first found out about you, everyone was terrified. Edward being so close to a human, wanting to be around you all the time. It wasn't safe for either of you, he was always on edge with worry, and you were so oblivious to how dangerous we were to you. So trusting." She said and Bella remained transfixed on the picture. "But that day he brought you over to meet us, the disastrous attempt at a normal dinner. I knew why he was so obsessed with you. You didn't see him before, always so withdrawn and depressed. No matter where we were or what he was doing there was just no life in him and then you walked into his life and you made him live again. You brought him back to life, you gave him life." She said and Bella finally looked at her. "He loves you and he never meant to hurt you, I really hope you two can see past all the ugliness and just love each other again. I know it's the only way for you two to be happy again." She said and Bella go up and went to the other side of the room.

"If Carlisle walked away, even if he thought it was for his own good, would you forgive him so easily? Just let it all go because he came back and said he was sorry?"

"No," she said and laughed. "I would be angry, just as you are. And don't be fooled, we have had out share of fights, several of which have been quite loud." She said and Bella watched her, looking for more, waiting to hear what else she had to say. "But, even with all the times I've been furious with him, wanted to rip him apart -- and tried. I never forgot to think of it from his side, to understand why he did it, and that no matter what he did -- I would always love him." She said and Bella walked over to the window and stared out at the forest, seeing the leaves move in the breeze, hearing squirrels on the forest floor. Esme could see it was all beginning to be too much and left, knowing Bella had a lot to consider. Esme went home, and immediately went find Edward but he was missing. She wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't anywhere in the house.

"Don't look for him, he's gone." Alice said laughing and Esme immediately looked at her.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I might have implied that he needed to be at a certain bookstore in Port Angeles, as a favor for me. All you have to do is suggest she'll be there and he'll go anywhere." She said and Esme shook her head.

"How do you know she's going to be there?"

"Jacob, he's going to tell her he needs something from there and then 'conveniently' not be able to make it." She said and laughed, but the laughter stopped when Jasper came in and shot a different emotion through the room.

"Alice, you shouldn't mess with this. They will find their way back to one anther, you don't need to meddle."

"They need the help Jazz, you have seen them. They belong together and I am going to see that it happens sooner rather then later."

"They have eternity, and have waited thirty years, what's a couple more?" He said and she shook her head.

"Men, vampire or human. You still don't get it." She said and stormed to their room, leaving him confused until he felt the emotions rolling off her and immediately turned to Esme.

"Nope, you walked into that one." She said and left, while Jasper desperately tried to think of how to fix things with his wife. Esme laughed as Jasper raced upstairs, in hopes of repairing things even if it wasn't possible at the moment.

"Hey you," Carlisle said when Esme walked in the kitchen. "Where have you been all day?"

"I went to see Bella, she needed some help."

"How is she?"

"Dealing, there was just so much she couldn't say or didn't know how. But I told her we'd be here when she was ready, and that she'd always have a place with us no matter what. I started to see her side of things, she asked what I would do if I was her and you walked away from me, and I started to see why she was so angry. I would be furious."

"I'm sure of it, it would be our most aggressive battle yet." He smirked and she laughed as she went willingly into his arms.

"You're right. But I also told her it wouldn't make me love you any less and that's all that mattered. They loved each other, and nothing either did would ever change that."

"How'd she take that?" He said knowing things weren't always that easy.

"She didn't say anything, I think she needed time to let it all sink in. Besides, Alice and Jake are now playing matchmaker with them, so I'm sure they will be seeing each other soon enough."

"Kids," he joked and they laughed as they went out for their hunt -- together.

Bella pulled up outside the bookstore and was about to go in when her phone rang.

"Where are you, I just got here."

"That's why I'm calling, I can't make it. Sorry Bells but Billy needs me to take him somewhere."

"It's ok, do you want me to get the book for you since I'm already here?"

"That would be great." He said and told her which one he needed. Bella walked in and started scanning the shelves for the one she needed, she could feel someone watching her, and then heard a low growl and knew who it was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she continued to look for her book, not even bothering to look at him.

"Alice," he sighed and held up a handful of fashion magazines and books. "How about you, what are you doing here?"

"Buying a book," she said finding the one she needed.

"I see that, but this isn't your normal read, the classics are over in the back."

"Thank you I didn't know that. And I didn't come here for me, Jake asked me to meet him here and then couldn't make it." She said and straightened up. That's when she heard the growl again. "Will you stop growling at me."

"Not you," he hissed and glared at the only other person near them.

"He isn't doing anything but reading the newspaper."

"Nothing that you can hear." He said and stared to glare at the man as he followed her to the counter.

"You really shouldn't listen to others thoughts then if you don't like what they are."

"I can't help it." He said and followed her. "So what were you and Jake going to do?"

"See a movie, I wanted out of the house." She said and he seen the faraway look as she mentioned her tie to her father.

"Still want to go? I have all day and I'm sure you don't want to go home yet." He asked, hopeful she'd accept. She walked out with-out answering him. She was thinking it over, she did want to go to the movie, but wasn't sure if Edward was the best person to go with.

"Alright," she finally said and put the book in her car as they walked to the theater. Edward was tempted to put his arm around her, pull her body against his and show everyone that she was taken, but he knew it wouldn't end well. And as hard as it was, he still couldn't give in, knowing she'd leave and he'd be alone again. He didn't want to be alone, especially when he could have Bella – even it if was with her rules.

"How was your day?" He finally asked, breaking the deafening silence between them.

"Ok, Esme came to see me." She said and his head jumped up. "She helped me pack up some of Charlie's things and just talked to me." She said and he could hear the underlying hurt in her voice.

"I hope she helped."

"She did," she said and looked at him. "She offered me a place in your family. Somewhere to belong." She said and Edward stood frozen, he knew he wanted her to be family, to be his. But he also knew it was her choice and he couldn't force her there, he wanted to know what she said, did she accept the offer?

"There was no secret that she loves you like a daughter, of course she'd want you with us. Everyone does." He said and she nodded as he bought the tickets. "What did you say?" He asked cautiously, afraid of her answer, knowing how her words could hurt him.

"I thanked her, but I'm not ready." She said and even Bella could feel how upset he was at her words. She didn't want to hurt him, she should for what he did, but she couldn't. She loved him, Esme was right, despite it all she still loved him and nothing was changing that. But just because she loved him didn't mean she trusted him, and without trust there can't be a relationship – not a real one. So she softened the blow, gave him hope even when she wasn't sure there was any. "But I told her I might take her up on the offer later, once I get my life back together."

"Oh," he said and she heard the tilt in his voice that signified hope. "Well the offer will always be on the table."

"That's what she said." Bella said and smiled at him. They walked in the nearly empty theater and sat at the back. As the movie played they both started to relax, neither over thinking the moment, and just enjoying their time with one another – enjoying the moments of not being alone.

Bella and Edward finished the movie and headed back to their separate cars. Neither spoke, both just standing by their doors looking at one another. There were so many things running through their minds and Edward would have given anything to know what she was thinking in that moment. He didn't want to say goodbye, to end his day with her but wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

"Bella.." he started and was stopped by her phone. "Answer it." He said and she nodded.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, Esme wanted me to call you. She wanted to see you, we all did and hoped we could talk."Alice said and Bella shook her head.

"Well I'm not home now."

"Come on, you can come with Edward, I was going to call him but he doesn't have his phone."

"And you of course knew we were together. Conniving little Pixie."

"Be nice, I knew you needed a friend and some time away from the house. You got all that and a good day, so stop being mean."

"Fine, bye." Bella said and hung up, looking at a smug Edward.

"Follow me?" He said and she growled.

"Now who is growling." He said and walked over to his side of the car.

"I'm only going because Esme asked me to."

"Sure you are, you know you miss the family. Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and even Rosalie." He said and watched her smirk. "No arguing." He said and held his hand sup in defeat.

"Fine," she said and got in. "Race you." She called as she pulled out and took off. Edward seconds behind her as they both sped down the highway. They both pulled in at the same time, Edward getting out and opening her door for her.

"Nice try, but I'll always be the fastest." He gloated, enjoying the easy banter they found again.

"Shut up, your family is waiting." She said and went into the house.

"Bella," Emmet said as she ran to pull her into a hug. "I missed you."

"You too Emmet, but could you put me down?"

"I guess," he said and squeezed her once more, for the first time not afraid to hurt her. He moved so everyone else could come into view. She looked over and seen Jasper and Alice on two sides of the room looking at her cautiously. She felt bad now that she yelled at them, knowing she was just lashing out at anyone.

"Alcie, Jasper I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have lashed out on either of you. I was just upset with the service and needed to take it out on someone." She said and Alice smiled.

"It's ok, we deserved it. We shouldn't have just showed up in your room." She said and ran over to hug her. "But we do need to discuss your wardrobe; didn't I rub off on you at all?"

"Alice no, my clothes are practical and I like them." She said and Alice pouted.

"Come on, just one makeover. You will feel better I promise. Please?" She said and Bella caved, even now she couldn't say no to her best friend, and knew she usually did feel better after Alice did them before.

"Fine, but you only have one hour." She said and Alice started to drag her to the stairs.

"I can work with that. Besides it might cheer me up too."

"Doesn't Jasper usually do that?" She asked and then remembered the distance between them that she wasn't use to. "Are you made at him?"

"He's an idiot."

"He's male of course he's an idiot. It's in their DNA, they can't help it." She joked and Alice laughed, "But why specifically?"

"It's complicated." Alice stated and then stopped. She couldn't tell Bella about the argument, because she didn't want her to know about her matchmaking plans with Jake. "He doesn't get it. But It doesn't matter I don't want to discuss him."

"Ok," Bella said knowing she was missing something.

"Let's talk about you." Alice said and Bella nodded.

"Fine, but your brother is off limits."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Alice joked and Bella had to smile.

"You wouldn't, you're too nosey." She said and Alice agreed as she started to play with Bella's hair. After a while Alice couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I'm sorry I never saw what happened. I would have helped…" she started but Bella cut her off, knowing where she was going.

"You couldn't, that's not your fault, Jake told me he interferes with your visions. Besides you always saw me as a vampire, not I am."

"But not like this, I never thought it would be like that." She said and Bella shook her head.

"No one did, but it happened and no one can change that so don't dry. I learned a long tiem ago that you only have so much control over your life. Then, all you can do is try to put the broken pieces together and move on."

"But.."

"No buts. I am what I am because of what happened, all that happened." She said and Alice knew what she meant. "Now you have fifteen minutes left, so hurry up."

"Or you could give me more time and we could go out." She tried and Bella shook her head.

"Another night, you know Carlisle and Esme want to talk to me."

"They are right, you do belong here."

"Maybe, but as what?" She asked and Alice shook her head.

"That is the move ridiculous question. You know why you belong here and you know with who." She said and went over to her closet.

"Do I? Because I thought that once before and he so easily walked away from me." She said and changed into the outfit Alice handed her.

"Bella it wasn't easy for him, for any of us. Especially Jasper, he felt so guilty that we had to leave for a long time. He took all the blame on himself and spent even longer avoiding Edward. No matter what any of us said he blamed himself for the way Edward was, for what happened between Edward and you." She said and Bella was fuming.

"They why come back? Why now? If leaving was for my own good, if guilt ate away at you every day why wait thirty years to come back?"

"We couldn't without Edward. The family sticks together, and he is family. He always followed us no questions asked and this was the only time he asked for something, how could we say no?"

"But why did he? Why did he stay away, if he loved me and he didn't want to they why? And why return now?"

"We heard about Charlie and Esme insisted on being there for you. So we all came, wanting to make sure you were ok, had someone to help you through your grief. But Edward was hesitant.."

"Why?"

"You'd have to ask him that." She said and pulled Bella to the mirror. "This would be the perfect time. Besides he never could deny you anything, especially dressed like this." She said and headed down the hall. Bella stood there for a minute looking at her reflection.

"But he did, he denied me him." She said to herself and followed Alice downstairs, determined to get answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, so I wanted to post this th eother day, but Friday was my birthday so I kind of celebrated most of the weekend. Good thing, I got to review it and worked some of the kinks out and I think made it bet, as well as a little longer. I hope you enjoy it...**

----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Edward was pacing the grounds around the house as Bella went upstairs with Alice. He didn't want to ease drop but he was also desperate to hear what was said between them. Jasper followed him out and sat on a rock watching Edward continue to pace.

"She still loves you." He said and Edward looked at him. "She's just so confused and upset. Too many emotions are running through her, I had to get away."

"But she loves me." He said in a low voice, more to assure himself of the fact then agree with Jasper.

"No doubt about it. I doubt she ever stopped, but she's scared."

"Of me?" Edward asked confused as he stared at his brother. "I would never hurt her."

"But you did, we all did when I made you leave." He said and looked at his feet, unable to look Edward in the eye.

"Jasper it was my choice for us to leave. We would have stayed put if I didn't insist on it. And as for what happened, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident and in your nature. You would never deliberately hurt her."

"But it still happened, she still got hurt and you still decided to leave as a result."

"I had been thinking of leaving since James. I tried to when she was in that hospital in Phoenix, but I couldn't. She started to freak out when I even brought it up and I couldn't do that to her, not when she was already in so much pain because of me." He said and closed his eyes, trying to banish the memory from his brain.

"If she was freaking out at the idea, how did you think she would react when you actually left?" Jasper asked, confused at his brother's logic in everything that happened. "I just don't get how you did it?"

"Seeing her hurt broke something in me, and the only thing that mattered was keeping her safe, protecting her. I didn't know how to deal with what happened, how to accept how fragile she was and the feeling kept getting worse. She was hurt and I was there this time, I was a few feet from her and I didn't save her. I wasn't there like I should have been."

"Again my fault not yours."

"You never would have come back if anyone else went after you. You were upset and you felt guilt. I needed to be there for you until you were ready to talk to any one else. Even Alice wouldn't have reached you, we both know that."

"Bella needed you, you should have stayed with her."

"But I couldn't be in two places at once, I couldn't be with you and her."

"You should have been with her!"

"It doesn't matter. She's here now and I'll win her back." He said and Jasper nodded. "Why are you and Alice fighting?"

"I said she shouldn't interfere with you and Bella."

"It's more then that," Edward said and then seen what Jasper said and growled.

"Hey I didn't think about it. It just popped out. I just don't want her getting in the middle of things, this is between you and Bella. You two have to figure things out on your own and that is going to start with a long talk that will surely be unpleasant."

"Ya I know. I tried the other day but she wasn't ready and I didn't want to push her. Charlie just died, and I know that was hard on her, I didn't want to push too hard too fast." He said and Jasper nodded.

"Well its been an hour, so I'm sure she's done. She seemed pretty firm on that deadline." He said and Edward nodded as they ran back to the house. He could hear her at the top of the stairs and walked over to see her come down. His eyes locked with hers at the top of the stairs and followed her down the stairs and met her at the bottom.

"You look breathtaking." He said and then looked closer at her, and see she was upset. "What's wrong, what happened?" He asked immediately stepping closer to her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said and pulled her hand away and went over to the living room where everyone was sitting. Edward stood frozen for a minute until he turned to Alice and tried to read her thoughts but they were clouded.

_You two need to talk, there is a lot that is keeping the two of you apart. All of which can be taken care of if you two just talk to one another. _Alice thought and went over to sit with Bella on the couch.

"Ok, you got your make over time, now what do you want to do?" Bella asked and Alice shrugged.

"I didn't think that far, I just wanted to go back to how things were a little. Give you a chance to just relax and not have to think about everything." She said and Bella smiled.

"Thank you, it helped." She said and then remembered Esme and Carlisle and got up. "Where are Esme and Carlisle?" She asked, not hearing their voice in the house.

"They'll be back shortly, they went to hunt. They figured Alice would keep you longer." Emmet joked and Bella nodded.

"Fine, well just have to kill time until they get back." She said and sat there.

"Bella can we talk, there's something I need to say." Edward said finally breaking the silence.

"Sure," she said and got up and followed him upstairs to his room. "What did we need to talk about."

"Everything." He breathed and sat on the couch, giving her room, not wanting to smother her.

"I'm here talk." She said and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Bella when I left you I…" he started and she cut him off.

"No, we aren't doing this now."

"Yes we're doing this now." He said and grabbed her arm. "We need to do this now, because even though I have an eternity to win you back I don't want to waste the time being away from you. I already wasted thirty years, I don't want to waste more. You hate me for what I did, fine. You want to throw me out the window and knock down half the forest while you get out all the anger you have for me -- I can live with that. But you aren't cutting me out of your life and you aren't making me stay away from you. I want you and I love you." He said and pulled her into his arms.

"Then tell me why," she breathed, barely a whisper.

"Why what?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Why did you leave me that day? Why did you break the only promise you ever made to me. And why didn't you come back? Was I that worthless to you that you couldn't come back for me? You really think I wouldn't have taken you back then? I waited for you, for weeks I waited for you to come back, to come in through my window and wrap me in your arms. Pull me to you and tell me it was all a bad dream and that it was going to end because you were here again." She screamed and threw the lamp off his nightstand at him. "Why? Why didn't you come back for me? For us?" She said and Edward's heart broke, he knew that if she were human Bella would be crying.

Edward stood there frozen as she screamed at him. Taking in every word and weighing it with what he wanted to say. There was a million things he could say, ways to apologize for what he did. He wanted to say so much, but there wasn't words in him. He wanted to apologize and explain but he couldn't. When she asked that final question she finally broke.

"I didn't think I had the right," he said in an almost whisper as he looked at the floor. "I was horrible that day, I said I didn't love you when I did. I said I'd find a distraction when I knew it was impossible. I walked away because I was so damn scared. Every moment I was terrified for you, for us." He said and started to pace the room while she took it all in. "I was right there, I stood right next to you when Jasper attacked you. I was feet from you and I couldn't protect you."

"It was an accident, I never blamed anyone for that day. You knew that." She said and he shook his head.

"No it was my fault, I should have protected you. I should have known what Jasper was going to do before he did it."

"You reacted as quickly as you could. You didn't know that I was going to cut myself, any sooner then anyone else. Even Alice didn't see it coming."

"But it was my responsibility, you were my girlfriend, my love. I should have known better." He rambled on and she knew it wasn't for her, but for him. "I left because I wanted to protect you, I didn't realize the mess I would be leaving behind. I didn't think that you would be in more danger away from a family of vampires then with them near you."

"Edward you brought me into a world I never knew existed. Then just like that you decided I didn't belong and threw me out. How could you do that? How could you just banish me from your world and then think nothing would matter again. I was forever changed the moment I walked into that biology lab and seen you sitting there. That will forever be the single most defining moment in my life."

"As it is mine." He said and looked away, he couldn't look at her anymore. "I wanted to come back more times then I could count. But then I'd remember you in the hospital and the look when you were on the floor and Carlisle was trying to help you and I'd fall apart. I hated seeing you so broken, hurt by something I should have stopped." He paused, he knew he didn't need to breathe, but he felt like it would somehow help. "I felt guilty and I let that guilt consume me. Then when we heard about Charlie and Esme insisted on coming I had to know." He said and finally caught her gaze.

"What did you expect to find?"

"Not a vampire, I never expected that. I never wanted you to be reduced to this. I figured you would be married and happy and it would prove that I did the right thing. I would suffer in silence and then leave if you didn't need me."

"And now that you know, that I am a vampire and am unattached. Now what?"

"Now I feel like the biggest idiot in the world. We both have been suffering," he said and her eyes narrowed. "Just because I was the one that walked away didn't mean I wasn't suffering just as much as you were. I had no life, I haven't been to school, or some sense of a job since Forks. I didn't even live with Carlisle and Esme half the time. I would randomly run away and disappear to one country or another just trying to numb the pain. There was this hole in me that I couldn't fill no matter how I tried."

"What now?" She asked and leaned against the wall by the door. "What do we do now? You are here and I am here but I still don't trust you, I'm not sure I ever could. This is your fault."

"I know it is, that's why its my job to fix it."

"What is there to fix, there's nothing left?" She said and opened the door but he was there in a second closing it and pushing her against it. "Get off me."

"No, you are not walking away mad at me." He said and she raised her eyebrow and he continued. "You are not walking away madder then you already were. I know this isn't going to be easy, and I know this is my fault…"

"Its your fault because Victoria did this to me." She said and threw him across the room, him smashing through the window and falling out of the house. She ran to the window and jumped down, crouching over him while he lay on the ground. "Its your fault because it should have been you. I asked you, I begged you to change me. Before the incident with James, after when I was in the hospital. Then again at Prom! If you would have done it then things wouldn't have fallen apart. All you had to do was give me what I wanted, what I asked for but you couldn't even do that." She said and threw him towards a tree.

Edward never tried to stop her, he just let go and let her get it out, he knew the anger was tearing her apart and didn't want that for her. This was his mess and he was going to fix it, no matter what it took. Bella continued to yell at him as she fought with him in the woods. It wasn't until she heard Jake's voice off in the distance that she stopped.

"This isn't helping anything Bella." Jake said as he appeared through the trees. "Ripping him apart isn't going to make you feel better, it isn't going to take away the pain. The only way to do that is to let go." He said and Bella growled. "Don't growl at me, I'm not afraid." He said and stood there arms crossed staring at her. "Calm down and think about this, do you really want to do this?" He said and she took off, running through the trees and disappearing from sight.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Edward said, as he got up and went over to him.

"Dude I just saved your ass, she was tearing you apart."

"I'm not delicate, I won't break, or die." He said and tried to follow her scent, but knew it was impossible. "Damn it, we were finally getting somewhere."

"You weren't getting anywhere, she was furious with you."

"I know, but we were finally talking."

"Not really, she was throwing you threw trees." He said and laughed. "The only talk was her screaming at you."

"It was something, now I have to wait and hope she'll talk to me again." He said and stormed back to he house, he couldn't see into Jake's mind anymore, it was just too much for him. He felt like he had already lost Bella, like she was closer to Jake then he thought.

As he got closer to the house, Alice was sitting on the porch waiting for him. Neither needed to talk, he just sat beside her trying to figure out his next move and then looking at Alice to see if it was a good outcome or not. Then he froze seeing something he never wanted to see…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, I know you have all been dying to know what Edward sees, so that will be cleared up. I know I left you all with a cliff hanger and I appologize but it was necessary. Enjoy!!**

---------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Edward sat there frozen as the images ran through his mind. He didn't understand it at first, didn't understand what he was seeing and then played it again and again trying to figure it all out. He looked at Alice who was shaking her head, trying to make sense of the scene too. It didn't make any sense.

"Who is he?" He asked and Alice shrugged.

"I don't know, but it seems she found something with him that she doesn't have with you -- trust!" She said and Edward seen the image again, Bella laying on a couch with her arms wrapped around some guy. He was holding her, talking to her.

"But who is he?" He growled, feeling her already slipping away. "First I have Jake always on my heels and now this guy too? What is this, a sign to give up? To throw in the towel and walk away from her forever?" He said and slumped against a tree, unable to get the imagine out of his mind. "I need to go." He finally decided and headed to the garage before Alice could stop him. He would leave her to her happiness and never interfere again, even if the rest of his family decided to.

"Edward we don't know what it means, it could be harmless." She tried, but knew there was no stopping him. There was something in his eyes she had never seen before.

"She said it herself, there's nothing left to fix between us. Jake was right, that fight didn't get us anywhere. I am still the guy that broke her heart and abandoned her to become a monster. Nothing can repair the damage I've done. I should have never came back, I was right. I had no right walking back into her life after what I did. I left, and now she can't trust me. But maybe she can trust that guy." He said and floored it, as he took off out of the garage and down the driveway.

"You are doing it again, you are abandoning her without her getting a say in the matter." She screamed and everyone came running out of the house.

"Where is he going?" Carlisle asked and Jasper ran to Alice. "What is going on?"

"He's leaving, and I don't think he'll come back this time." She said and Jasper wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't mean to see it, I didn't want to see it. I mean it could change, I don't even understand it yet and he just took off."

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked calmly as he got her back into the house.

"Bella was with some guy, they were curled up on the couch talking. And she looked happy, really happy. He assumed it was a sign that she was going to replace him, that she'd never get over all the anger she has for him."

"So what he just took off?" Carlisle said and Alice nodded.

"She'll never forgive him, she'll never forgive him for this." Esme said and went upstairs, knowing that her son just took things too far. He didn't even know what it all meant, and already assumed the worse. She went into her room and laid down, knowing her son would never be the same and she would loose her daughter forever, Bella would never be a part of their family after this.

While Alice was doing her best to concentrate, see how this changed things, it only got worse. Edward left his cell phone behind and ditched his car outside of town. Everyone took off to try to find him, but there didn't seem to be any use. He wanted to disappear and he did.

"We aren't going to find him until he wants us to." Emmet said as they all headed back to the house. Everyone knew that Bella needed to know, someone had to tell her that Edward left. Yet, no one quite knew what to say to her. How to make her understand that Edward yet again ran from her and not make the pain worse for her, not make her hate him even more.

"What are we going to tell her?" Jasper said and Carlisle shook his head. Esme refused to come down while they talked, refusing to help her son in any way. In her heart she knew it was wrong, the vision wasn't what Edward thought and already she knew the outcome of it all. If something didn't change then they'd be apart forever, leaving everyone unhappy.

Bella spent her day thinking, trying to get everything together. Let herself deal with the loss of her father, but somehow it still seemed so overwhelming. After running around for a while after her fight with Edward she curled up on the couch and just stared. No music, no tv, just her staring into he darkness of the room. She didn't want to feel, she didn't want to do anything, she just wanted to run away and hide. Edward was getting to her, he was tearing down all the walls she constructed around herself and she hated him for that. She was falling back into he trap that was Edward Cullen.

She looked around at the boxes and picked up where her and Esme left off. She started with the things on the mantle, knowing she'd never be able to live in the house again. Given, she could never bring herself to see it, but she still couldn't be there. She marked the boxes for donations and the ones she'd keep for herself. Knowing there were some parts of her life she desperately wanted to hold on to. She was so lost in thought, she barely heard someone at the door.

"Now isn't a good time." She said as she opened the door

"Too bad, because I left the desert to be drowned in Forks after a ten hour flight." He said and went inside. Putting down his suitcase and plopping down on the couch. "So I see you started to pack."

"I didn't have a choice, I can't look at everything." She said and sat down next to him. He reached out and put an arm around her.

"I know it has to be hard for you. Sorry I wasn't here sooner." He said and pulled her into a hug.

"Ya, mom called and said something about problems with your flight." She said and Alex smiled at her.

"Speaking of mom, have you talked to her?"

"No, Phil called and offered them both to come and be here for me, but I just couldn't." She said and shook her head.

"Good old dad, always trying to make it all better." Alex laughed and Bella leaned on him.

"Its just going to be weird, I know Phil has always treated me the same as you, and I know he loves me. But he isn't Charlie."

"I know sis, but at least you aren't alone." He said and she smiled.

"Ya, that's part of the problem." She said in a whisper, knowing he wouldn't hear her. She couldn't talk about the Cullen's with him. She loved her brother, but there was always an unspoken secret between them. He knew there was something off about her, that she didn't really have plastic surgery to make her look younger then him. When her mother first told her she was pregnant, Bella was less then receptive. She was still angry at how her life was going, and then the reminder she'd never be happily married, or a mother hit her.

"So what are your plans for tonight? Because I think its time you get out of this house and see that life continues." He said and she smiled. "See I'm already improving your mood."

"Ya ya." She said and laid down on the couch. "Can we just stay here for a while, I really don't want to go anywhere."

"Sure," he said and put his arm around her. "I do have some news for you."

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm getting married." He said and she turned around shocked.

"Really? What happened to the 'I'm never getting married' speech you gave me for years." she said and he laughed.

"Ya well when you find your soul mate you find yourself doing everything you swore you never would." He said and watched as her face fell, seeing the pain there. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said and pulled away walking over to the window and looking at the trees blowing in the wind. "I'm fine. You know what this calls for a celebration." She said and put on her fake smile, before she turned back to him.

"You sure?"

"Ya, what do you say we go to a movie." She said and he nodded. Bella and Alex headed to Port Angeles and spent the rest of the night together. She was glad he came to visit her, she needed family around her, even if she had to always be careful about her behaviors and mannerisms. To her it didn't matter, she loved her brother and was thankful to have a distraction from Edward for a while.

When she got home that night, Alex went up and slept in Charlie's old room while she pretended to go to sleep in her room. As she sat there she started to think of Edward again, and everything that happened earlier in the day. The way they fought with one another, Jacob stopping her from continuing to go after him. But she had to be honest, she did feel better once she got it all off her chest and out there. She needed to tell him how she felt, what she was feeling and how it all affected her. She just didn't realize how much anger she was harboring until she started to let it out.

Then there was Edward's reaction to everything, the way he spoke to her, the words he chose. She knew he hated being away from her, and he was right in saying it was all a lie to protect her. She just wasn't sure where it left them, or if she could ever trust him again. It just didn't make any sense, how could he think that she would be safe and happy without him? To her the idea was ridiculous, and yet he thought it would be so easy. After she knew that Alex was asleep she headed out to hunt, knowing her thirst would only get worst.

As she ran through the forest she tried to give over to her instincts. Not wanting to think, just feel the monster in her break out. Give over to that freedom and let go. As she came down from the high feeding gave her at first she dusted herself off from the dirt and started to walk back slowly. She wasn't in a rush and being in the woods was peaceful for her. She made her way home and went to the kitchen to make something for Alex and pretend she already ate to keep up the pretense that she was human.

"Not now," Bella growled low as she heard Alice and Emmet outside.

"Its important." Alice said as Bella went over to open the door.

"Hurry up, I can't talk right now." Bella said, unsure how to explain Emmet and Alice to Alex if he woke up.

"Can we come in?" Emmet said and Bella moved, knowing Emmet would just move her. Bella stood by the fireplace as Emmet and Alice sat on the couch ringing their hands.

"Just spit it out, like I said I'm busy."

"It's Edward…" Alice started and stopped, that was all Bella needed. She looked over at Emmet and knew what they were trying to say. There was only one reason they would be here to discuss Edward at this time of day.

"He left didn't he?" Bella said and neither answered her. "Perfect, just perfect." She growled, forgetting about Alex asleep and unleashing her anger as she pushed the chair into he kitchen breaking the table and leaving a hole in the wall from the impact.

"Bella calm down," Alice started and looked over to the stairs. That's when it clicked for Bella.

"Let me guess you had a vision," she said and Alice nodded, while Emmet went to move the chair back into the living room. "Of course he wouldn't just ask, he would assume."

"Bella it was hard for him to see…" Alice started and Bella cut her off.

"What did he see? Really I'd LOVE to know what was so hard for poor defenseless Edward to see about his EX-girlfriend. Really Alice enlighten me as to why he ran off this time because I'm dying to know."

"You were with a guy, and you were in this house." She stopped and Bella waited. "That was it, but you had this smile on your face, like you were happy." She said and Emmet went to grab Bella and put his arm around her but she pushed him across the room.

"Don't you dare," she growled and he held up his hands in defense. "Don't try to defend him and what he did." She said and they both nodded.

"We aren't defending him, we went looking for him but don't know where he went. Esme hasn't spoken to anyone since she found out he left, just locked herself in her room. Carlisle can't even get near her." Alice said and Bella shook her head.

"So what? Why are you here?"

"Because we think you can find him."

"Why should I? What makes you think I want to go running after him? Waste time looking for some coward?" She challenged and they both looked at her.

"Because you love him and he loves…" Emmet started and Bella cut him off.

"Do not finish that sentence. Because he just made it clear he doesn't love me. If he loved me he'd confront me, he'd ask me about it. He'd stay and fight for me, but no he does what he does best -- run away!" She growled, her voice dripping with hostility that even Emmet flinched at her words, Bella looked at the ground then, knowing that Alex was awake as they all looked over to see him coming down the stairs.

"What is going on?" He asked and Bella went over to the stairs. He came down to meet her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stood there in his sweats. Alice and Emmet just took in his appearance and looked at Bella, thinking the same as Edward as Bella smirked.

"Alex, its nothing go back to bed."

"No way in hell, who are these people and why are you so upset?" He asked and then flicked on the light to get a closer look at Emmet and Alice. "Wait, I've seen you too before in a picture of yours." He said and Bella nodded.

"Alice, Emmet meet Alex, my brother." She said and Alice's jaw nearly hit the ground. "Alex this is Alice and Emmet they went to high school with me and have the same plastic surgeon as me." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't believe that lie when I was five and don't now at twenty-five sis." He joked and she smirked. Alice came closer and gave him a hug. "She really is the same as you said." Alex said and hugged Alice back while Emmet stood there in shock.

"Wait a second, you have a brother?" He asked and Bella just shook her head.

"Yes, a couple years after you all left Renee and Phil had Alex. He came to help me with everything when he heard about Charlie but had problems with his flight and didn't get here until today." She said and Alice started to laugh. "It's not funny Alice."

"Oh yes it is, and when he finds out its going to be better."

"Wait I'm lost?" Alex said and Bella turned to him.

"Don't be, because none of it matters." She said and went to pick up the pieces of the broken table.

"Hell it doesn't." Emmet said as he followed Bella into the kitchen. "He loves you and only left because…" he started and she cut him off.

"Because he thought I'd be better off? Because he wanted me to be happy? Because it was for the 'best'? Which excuse is he using this time? What's his reason for running away again. Thirty years, thirty years he used that excuse and now when he sees what a joke it all was. How wrong he was with it all, he goes and does it again. So I'm done, I will pack up my father's house. Store anything I want and then I am leaving!" She practically growled and Alice leaned back on the wall.

"Oh no no no no." Alice chanted as she let the vision over take her. Alex just put his arm around her and looked at her and then at Bella.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Alice nodded.

"Just a headache," she lied and he laughed.

"You guys do realize I'm not stupid and do know something is off about all of you. I just want to know one thing." He said and they all looked at him. "Who is this guy you are all talking about and what does he have to do with Bella?"

"Our brother, Edward." Alice said and Alex nodded.

"That explains the hostility." He said and they looked at him while Bella walked out the back door. "I found a picture once, when she was babysitting me and I didn't know what was in the shoebox. There was a picture of her and some guy, she looked so happy in it. So I asked her about it and she nearly ripped the door off the hinges. From that day on no one mentioned the name and I never figured out why." He said and Emmet nodded while Alice went after Bella.

"It was a bad split, for both of them. And you are just as perceptive as Bella."

"Its not hard, I visited every couple of years and she didn't change. She claimed plastic surgery but I knew it was a joke, Bella would never have plastic surgery. She never cared about her looks, so I didn't ask like mom and dad did. Charlie was somewhat of the same, it was the big secret no one discussed."

"Ya well lets just say we're in on it." Emmet joked and Alex laughed.

"So this brother of yours, does he really love my sister?"

"More then anyone I've ever met. They have a very unique relationship, and with he way it started, it wasn't your ideal high school romance. He just doesn't always know what to do and always feels like he should protect her, sometimes he takes it a little extreme. He didn't know Bella had a brother since they haven't seen or spoken to one another in thirty years…"

"Oh, so he thought I was his replacement."

"Something like that, I mean after he found out Jake was still in her life."

"Ya Jake would give anything for Bella to love him, but I think he's accepted it's never going to happen after all these years. He's no competition for your brother. I mean she still loves him." Alex said and Emmet nodded. "Want to watch tv? I'm sure they are going to be a while." The two sat down on the couch and put on ESPN, bonding over sports.

Alice followed Bella and found her sitting on a fallen tree with her head in her hands.

"What did you see?"

"He's miserable, and knows he's making the family fall apart. Esme stays away from him because she can't see him that upset and Jasper can't take the emotions of him so we have to move away. He does something he think will fix everything…" she pauses and looks at Bella. "He just wants to make everyone else happy since he's miserable."

"Well what is it?" She says and looks up at Alice and watches the shutter fall over her. "Alice what does he do?" She said trying to remember everything she ever heard about vampires. "Wait, he's not going to the Volturi is he?" She asked and Alice shakes her head, Bella sighed in relief, until she heard what Alice saw.

"He marries Tanya." She said and Bella's jaw drops, knowing this is worse. "He thinks it will make everything better if he pretends to be happy with her."

----------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I left you all hanging on the last couple of chapters, but I promise this chapter isn't like that, or atleast I dont think so....Thank you for all the reviews and comments, it helps me figure out what is working with the story and what isn't....Enjoy --**

-----------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Bella knew if she were still alive her heart would have stopped beating as she heard what Alice said. She felt like she was being ripped apart. The thought of Edward with anyone else was the one thing that could break her, bring her to her knees and leave her devastated. However, the previous thought of him being dead seemed to hurt just as much. She knew they were physically away from one another, and their emotional relationship was damaged, but they were both still present though. And the thought that those ties to one another would be severed the moment he said 'I Do' was too much for even an angry vampire to deal with.

"He can't." Bella finally choked out and Alice sat down next to her.

"He will," she said and wrapped her arm around Bella, making her look at her. "Unless you give him a reason not to. You are the only one I see stopping this wedding Bella, you need to give him another choice."

"What if I can't? What if I'm not ready for that?" She said and Alice shook her head.

"I'm not saying you have to marry him in Tanya's place, you just need to give him hope for a future with you, a reason to wait for you to be ready. Right now he feels all hope is lost and that is something he doesn't know how to cope with. He isn't going to come back, he's going to make us find him and then when the grief he feels really sets in with everyone around him, he's going to travel to Alaska." She said and Bella pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself as if trying to hold herself together. She felt the same way she did thirty years before when he left her in the woods --- helpless and falling apart.

"How do we find him?" She asked and Alice shrugged. "But can't you see him somewhere?"

"No, he knows I'll be looking. So he keeps changing his mind, he might even be somewhere, just keeps thinking of moving and I can't get a solid read on him. He's running though, he ditched his car just outside of town." She said and Bella nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Bella asked and Alice looked confused. "There is no way in hell he is marrying her." She said and took off for her house.

"So you'll help us find him?"

"I can't guarantee he'll be in one piece when I bring him back, but I will find him."

"I can accept that, you won't be the only one looking to hurt him. Carlisle alone is furious with him because of what it's doing to Esme."

"She's really that bad?"

"Ya, she feels its his last chance with you and was afraid you'd walk away for good. She knows it will destroy him to loose you forever, there won't be anything left of him. He'll finally be truly dead inside."

"Maybe she's right," Bella said and Alice stopped her.

"I thought you said…"

"I will bring him back and he will never marry her, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive him yet and this is just another reason for me to be angry with him. I mean if he would have just asked, or came here he would have seen Alex, met him for himself and then all this would have been avoided. He keeps assuming things and taking away my choices."

"I'm not saying I think he was right. But none of us knew about Alex, so it was only natural to think the worse. I mean you didn't exactly jump for joy at the thought of him marrying Tanya."

"That's different and you know it." Bella said and continued to her house.

"How? How is him seeing you with Alex different then you thinking of him marrying Tanya?"

"One, Alex is my brother there's no threat and we were just talking on my couch. Tanya is someone whose wanted him for decades and you can't deny that. She was always the thorn in my side when we were together and I heard about them from him one time. She wouldn't care why he was marrying her, because she would know its forever. Edward would never walk away no matter what and she knows that." Bella headed home, she needed to see her brother before she went to the Cullen house. She wanted to talk to Esme while she tried to figure out where Edward would go. She knew if she got close enough, he'd catch her scent and let himself be found.

"Alex where are you?" She called, already heading to the living room.

"You know lil' sis, your brother is pretty cool." Emmet said and turned down the sound on the tv.

"I'm glad you approve Em, now you think you can tear yourself away from that tv to help me go find your asshole brother before he breaks your mothers heart?" She said and Emmet looked at her, as did Alex.

"You're going after him?" Emmet asked, and jumped off the couch.

"Someone has to, but I'm not making any promises on the condition I bring him home in."

"Deal," he said and scooped her up in a hug.

"Are you sure sis?" Alex asked and Bella nodded.

"Alex I know there is a lot you don't understand, and a lot I held back over the years. But I swear to you, I am sure about this, its something I have to do." She said and hugged her little brother.

"Fine, just be careful and call me." He said and she nodded. "Oh, and I get to meet this guy, I haven't gotten to meet anyone over the years, and Emmet was telling me some stories from your high school days." He said and Bella shot a look at Emmet. "Oh don't do that, nothing too bad. I have to say I like these friends, I mean I can only take Jake for so long before I want to kill him." He said and Alice started to laugh.

"Bella me and Alex are going to be great friends too." Alice said and Alex started to laugh.

"Oh really?" He challenged and she nodded.

"Yep, after all this gets settled, me and you are going on a long shopping trip." She said and Alex shrugged.

"Whatever, I can handle it. Its not like Bella is one to drag me around the mall carrying bags."

"You are so going to regret that after you spend a day shopping with Alice. Trust me, you will be begging for a break after hour six." Bella said and Alex laughed.

"Try shopping with my fiancé Kristen, she won't even let me eat until she's been at it for eight hours."

"I think that's a challenge, and I have to meet this Kristen." Alice said and Bella shook her head.

"Hey, can I meet her first?"

"Whatever, we will have a lot to talk about. I'm sure she will want help with wedding plans." Alice said and Bella laughed.

"Whatever, now come on, we need to get to your house." She said and turned to Alex. "I'm sorry to leave you here alone."

"What do you mean alone?" Alice challenged as she made her way outside. "He is coming with us, I think it's about time you explain some things to your dear brother. Trust me, its inevitable that he finds out." She said and Alex hugged her.

"I'm really starting to like you." He said and she laughed.

"Me too, now come on we are wasting time. I know you don't want it to happen Bella." She said and Bella's face jerked up as she ran to her car, almost forgetting to go slowly. "Alex hurry up, we are wasting time."

"Coming Bella." He said and she sped out before Alice and Emmet were in their car. "Alright, want to fill me in on something?"

"I need to concentrate," she said and accelerated as she headed towards the Cullen house. "I promise I will explain, because I'm sure you have a lot of questions and if Alice says its inevitable, then I won't argue with her."

"Alice knows, but how?"

"Well, Alice sort of sees the future, she knows what's going to happen. Just like she knows if I don't go after Edward I am going to loose him forever, and that's something I really don't think I am ever ready for."

"You really love this guy?"

"More then anything, it was love at first sight. Thirty years ago I moved here to live with Charlie. He went to Forks High School with his family and I didn't talk to him for a while. He was my biology partner but we didn't speak much. Then, I was standing in the parking lot and a van slid on some ice and he pushed me out of the way. He saved my life and things changed."

"He was your knight in shining armor?"

"On a daily basis, I was a real klutz then, always falling down and getting hurt. He just seemed to always be there to catch me, or stop something bad from happening. Then I don't know, one day something just clicked. He trusted me and I trusted him, he made me feel something I never had before. We were finally honest with one another and then became inseparable."

"What happened?"

"Remember mom mentioning me returning to Phoenix, and getting into a huge accident that landed me in the hospital?"

"Ya, she said she was terrified for you."

"Well Edward was there, and he always felt guilt for what happened and things went down hill from there."

"Emmet said he was always protective of you."

"Extremely so, if I tripped he somehow felt he should have stopped it. He hated to see me hurt, no matter what the cause." She said and turned the car off. "But I knew the only reason was because he loved me. He didn't want anything to happen to me."

"I don't see that as a bad thing, clearly he loved you."

"Ya, but that didn't seem to be enough." She said and got out of the car as Alice pulled up next to her.

"Definitely going to take me some time to get use to the way you drive now." She joked and Bella ran up the stairs. She could hear Esme in the house and didn't stop for Jasper or Rosalie as she made her way upstairs. Carlisle was sitting in the hallway.

"Carlisle mind if I try?" She said and he nodded.

"She's afraid she's going to loose him." He said and she nodded.

"She won't, I won't let him turn this family into this. Its not right, you have all only tried to do your best by me, no matter how misguided the attempts were." She said and stood in front of the door, "oh my brother is down there. I'm sure Alice will explain, but I'm going to tell him later. I don't think I can hide it all anymore."

"Ok, I'll be downstairs if you need me." He said and she nodded. Bella knocked up the door softly.

"Esme can we talk." She said and didn't hear anything, so she pushed the door open, knowing she was breaking it. "I'll fix that." She said and made her way to sit with Esme on the couch. "I'm not giving up on him, I can't." She said and Esme looked at her.

"I wanted to stop him, I tried to stop him. They all went looking for him, but no one could find him." She said and Bella waited for him to continue. "I love my son, I do but he needs to stop running away. It never accomplishes anything and just make everyone so angry with him."

"Me too, I broke the chair and table in the kitchen when I found out. But I kind of see what he was thinking. Alice had a vision about what would happen if I walked away for good and I can't accept it. I will not let him do that to himself or to you."

"What happened?"

"Well my first thought was something he told me when I was in high school before he left, about the Volturi Family." She said and they both shuddered at the name. "I was afraid she seen him going there, but it was something else." She said and Esme looked at her, seeing the true pain cross Bella's face. "He is unhappy, and dead inside. Jasper and Alice leave because they can't stand the emotions he's giving off. He wants to fix things, so he gets married…" Bella said and stopped. She couldn't say her name, she couldn't say the name of the woman that could take Edward away from her.

"Someone I'm guessing that isn't you." Esme said softly, and Bella nodded.

"I can't let him surrender himself to a world of unhappiness because I'm angry with him. I'm going to bring him back, I just am not sure what to do then. I know I love him, and I know he loves me. But what kind of relationship can we have if he runs off every time something bad, or something he thinks bad happens. I mean, this was a misunderstanding, Alice saw me with my brother Alex. Something that could have been easy to explain, if he would have given me the chance. But of course he didn't and ran off without giving me a say in the matter."

"I know, Alice said that to him, and I just walked away. I couldn't be apart of it."

"I understand, I know you love him just as much as I do. I just don't get how to get through to him." She said and Esme hugged her. "I guess I have some thinking to do as I look for him."

"Any idea where he went, I don't think he went far." She said and Bella shrugged.

"I don't know, mind if I go to his room. I just…" Esme cut her off knowing what she meant.

"Go ahead, you know where it is. I'm going to meet this brother of yours. Its been forever since I took care of someone."

"He's 25, and technically older then us." She joked and Esme laughed.

"He's still a baby." She said and straightened her clothes before going downstairs. Bella shook her head as she went to Edward's room trying to think of where he would go. She looked around and opened his Debussy cd and a picture fell out. She held it up and it was one of her in their meadow. She looked to be asleep, and was so peaceful and that's when it hit her. If he was close he'd go there, morn the loss of her. That was why he was upset, so it only would make sense that he would go somewhere where he could be close to her.

Bella grabbed the picture and went running down the stairs, forgetting to act human for the sake of her brother. She grabbed her keys off the table and went looking for everyone.

"Where did he leave his car?" She asked and Emmet looked at her.

"Just outside of town," he said and she shook her head.

"Where exactly?" She said and the moment he described it she smiled. "I think I know where he is, there's a trail that comes out there."

"We followed it and he wasn't there." Rosalie said and Bella shook her head.

"No, you went the wrong way, he doesn't follow the trail, he goes straight up the hillside." She said smiling and Alice laughed.

"I can't believe I forgot." She said and Bella nodded. "Don't worry we'll look after Alex."

"Bella you never told me how nice they were. If so, I would have moved here a long time ago."

"They wouldn't have been here, so that wouldn't have helped you." She joked and hugged him, "I promise when I come back we'll have that talk. But don't worry I'll be fine and you're in good hands." She said and looked at Jasper. "Stop that, I'm fine."

"You're anxious and nervous." He said and she growled as she headed out the door to get in her car. She was about to drive off when Emmet came out.

"You can't go Em, trust me. This will be better if I do this alone. He needs to listen to me."

"Ok, but be careful and try not to damage the forest too much. I mean you two have caused a lot of damage lately."

"Don't worry they are saying a storm is coming, I'm sure that can take the blame." She said with a wink and then took off. Bella drove down the highway. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say, but she knew it would come to her. She had spent entirely too long being single and even longer being angry about it. Now she just wanted to be happy, and she knew Edward was the key to that. Bella pulled up next to his car and got out, immediately heading up the hill slowly. She didn't want him to hear her coming, she just wanted to see him there, and she could smell him and knew it wouldn't be long before he caught he scent too.

They were always linked to one another, and the more time she spent with him again, the stronger that bond became. She knew he was just trying to do his best by her, but she just wanted him to realize the best way to be there for her, the best way to love her was to be there. To stay with her day in and day out, be there for her while she still dealt with the death of her father, and began her new life somewhere else.

As she made her way into the clearing, she seen him sitting in the middle of the meadow staring up at the sky. She made her way to him slowly, not yet catching his eyes. She could see that he was distracted by something, staring at the sky instead of towards her. It was like he was avoiding her gaze. Bella made her way to him and sat down next to him.

"You should have came to see me before you put your family though hell." She said softly and he fell back to lay in the grass.

"I was afraid of what you would say, and I wasn't quite sure when it would happened. I didn't want to get even more attached when I would just loose you in the end." He said softly and turned his head to look at her.

"Then you really are an idiot." She said and fell back next to him, staring up at the sky as the sun came up in the sky. "Because if you would have stayed, then you would have met him yourself. I was planning to introduce you to him."

"You want to introduce me to my replacement, are you serious? I know my self control has always been decent, but that would never have went well." He growled and she laughed, as she rolled on her side to look at him.

"I didn't want to introduce you to your replacement as you put it. I wanted to introduce you to my brother Alex." She said and watched as a million emotions crossed his face.

"You're what?" He said and jumped up.

"My half brother, Renee and Phil had a son after you left. His name is Alex and he came to visit me, he was comforting me because of Charlie." She said and then the memory of just burying her father came over her again and she laid down and return to staring at the clouds. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath she really didn't need as she tried to regain control of her emotions.

"Bella I'm sorry." Edward said as he dropped to his knees next to her. "I never should have assumed and never should have run off on you. I did it again, the moment things were going to get difficult with us, I ran away. I spent the hours before begging for another chance, to prove my love and at the first test I bolted."

"I don't get it. You say one thing and do another. I can't trust you like this. I want to, more then you know." She said as she looked at her and reached for her. Begging her to open her eyes and look at him. "I want to trust you and be with you. Have you take all the pain away and be there for me, take care of me. But sometimes I question if you want that, if you ever wanted that." She said and he went to interrupt and she stopped him. "I fell for you the moment I laid eyes on you, even if I didn't realize it at the time. And somehow I felt that we were fated to find one another. But then we so easily fell apart and I questioned it, analyzed it, wondering if I was right or if you were just my first love I didn't know how to get over. I mean if we were this perfect couple, true love then it wouldn't be this hard. We would just fall into place with one another, just like your entire family." She said and finally turned to look at him, seeing all the emotion in his eyes.

Edward sat there as she spoke, trying his best not to interrupt her. He was overwhelmed with all he saw in her eyes when she finally opened them. There was so much there that he didn't know what to say to her. He knew he hurt her, but to think he made her doubt them just was too much for him. He really did ruin things, and now he wasn't sure how to fix it. He waited until she was finished and reached out to brush her hair behind her ear.

"Bella tell me what to do. How do I fix this?" He said and cupped her face in his hands as he pulled her closer to him. "I'll do anything, just tell me we can get past this."

"I can't, because no matter what I say you still leave." She said and he watched her face, knowing there were dry tears falling down her face. "I can't fix this, only you can. This is up to you, you need to be the one to make it better, to put us back together."

"I thought you said there was nothing left?" He asked and she shook her head.

"It has to be over for there to be nothing left, and we both know it was never over. You may have said the words, but there was never a day where I didn't think of you, or say your name. Even if it was to myself." She said and reached her hand out to him. Bella leaned in closer, unable to stay away anymore. Edward closed the final distance between them, giving into the kiss they both wanted -- both needed.

"I love you," he whispered and she leaned into him. They just laid there together in the meadow, neither speaking. Just enjoying their moment of peace together. Bella still scared that he would bolt, and leave her more heartbroken then ever and Edward was trying to figure out what to do. How to make Bella see he wanted her forever, he was playing for keeps and didn't intent to screw up again. He already had two strikes against him, and he wasn't looking for a third.

-----------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, I know most of you were expecting a more explosive meeting, and I promise it will come about. But first they needed to get a few things straight, and to Bella -- Edward looked too helpless sitting there alone, and she couldnt find it in her to yell at him. She loves him, and only wanted to make it better in that moment, not worse.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright I know I kind of am slacking on my updates and I'm sorry. Seems life kind of got away from me and I didnt really realize until a friend mentioned it and started to bug me. So sorry, and hopefully the next update will be up sooner. But the good news there isn't that many chapters left, and you will all have a conclusion to the drama that is Edward and Bella...enjoy...**

Chapter 8

As the two sat in the meadow, they both just enjoyed the silence. Bella moved to sit in front of Edward and just leaned against his chest. The silence for once wasn't uncomfortable, it allowed them both to regain their thoughts. But Bella eventually broke the silence, knowing they couldn't hide forever.

"We should get back, Esme is a mess." Bella said and Edward nodded.

"I should have known this would be hard on her."

"Carlisle I am sure is going to want to speak to you, she refused to come out of her room until I came to talk to her and even then I had to break the door to get in." She said and felt him tighten up at the thought. "Edward don't do that, we are going to go home and deal with it. I should warn you, Alex is there. Seems Alice took a liking to him, and she seems to think he can handle our secret. I know its unusual, but he has always known something was off and just wants to understand."

"I'm sure he's going to love me." He said sarcastically and Bella laughed.

"Lets say he's intrigued by you. No one was allowed to say your name when he grew up." She said and he caught the hesitation in her voice. "It just upset me to talk about you, and now he kind of understands why. He's still confused by it all, but I promised to talk to him when I got home."

"After you came after me." He said and she nodded.

"You would have heard anyone else coming, and never would have stayed for them to talk to you. Alice is still amazed you didn't give off your location." She said and Edward got confused, something didn't add up to him.

"Wait, if Alice didn't tell you where to find me, then how did you figure it out?"

"You weren't exactly hiding. You just wanted to be away from everyone. I mean your car was by the path," she said and he nodded. "But after I talked to Esme, I went into your room. I just wanted to feel close to you, hoping it would help me find you and it did."

"How?"

"I went to put on your Debussy cd." She said and he smiled.

"The picture fell out." He said and she nodded. "I've had to reprint it a couple times."

"I wondered why it looked so new." She said with a smile. "I guess we both were holding on."

"Of course, I couldn't let go any easier then you could." He said and pulled her tighter against him. "I love you Bella and I'm going to make this work. I know that doesn't mean much coming from me. But I'm going to do this the right way this time." He said and kissed her forehead when she turned to face him. Trying to offer some comfort to the mess they knew they would find when they returned.

"Ready to face your family?" She said as she started to get up, but he just pulled her back down.

"No, lets stay here." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Not going to happen. I promised I'd bring you back and I have a very anxious brother that I'm sure your mother is fussing over."

"Oh I'm sure she is, she always did love to take care of you."

"When you weren't hovering." She joked and he just shook his head. "You were horrible sometimes, I wasn't allowed to do anything."

"I wanted to protect you."

"I know you still feel this need to protect me, but you also need to let go. I'm not that fragile, I am capable of taking care of myself. I love you, and I love that you want what is best for me. But you need to let me make choices for my life and stop taking them away from me. If you would just stop and talk to me you would save everyone a lot of headaches."

"Vampires can't get headaches."

"Oh really?" She challenged, and he nodded. "Well then I'd love to know what that nagging pain is when I'm frustrated with you or angry. Because it certainly seems like a headache to me." She said and he laughed. "Now come on." She said and got up, pulling him with her.

"Fine, but after that me and you have a lot of talking to do."

"Deal," she said smiling honestly for the first time. As they made their way back, they could hear laughter from the house.

"You brought our family back to life," he whispered in her ear as they made their way up the stairs.

"I'm not even in there, and its your family and my brother." She corrected and he shook his head.

"You came back and filled the void in our family, its been there ever since we left you here all those years ago. It's always been our family. From the moment I met you, I knew you belonged with us." He whispered and opened the door. "As for your brother, he's just another edition, that I can assure you is very welcome." He said and she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," they heard and both turned to the voice.

"Isabella Marie Swan," her brother added as he stood in the door way arms crossed trying not to laugh.

"What?" They both said at the same time, facing their family -- together.

"Dining room," Esme said and they both headed there. Neither saying anything to anyone just heading into the dinning room and sitting at the table.

_This is going to be fun, no one ever gets yelled out in front of everyone. Talk about normalcy, we are really having a family meeting. _Alice thought and Edward couldn't help but straighten up, knowing from her tone that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Edward you have a lot of explaining to do." Carlisle said and Edward stood up.

"Look, I know everyone has their own thoughts about me. Trust me I can hear them and its really not helping anything. I'm an idiot, I get that. I screwed up again and let down everyone I care about -- again!" He said and everyone nodded. "But first," he said and went over to Alex who was next to Alice across the table. "I'm Edward Cullen, the man that broke your sisters heart -- twice." He said and Alex burst out laughing.

"Oh trust me man, you don't want to say that. That's straight admitting your crimes, I'm her brother. You're suppose to deny all you can. But nice to meet you, I'm Alex Dwyer." He said and shook Edward's hand. Edward had to smile, hearing his thoughts just was too much and he almost burst out laughing.

"Edward," Bella said and he turned to face her.

"Sorry but you can't hear what I can." He said and she glared. "Right, not the time." He said and we back to her side. "Ok, so who wants to tell me I'm an idiot first?" He said and Emmet's hand shot up.

"I vote me and I have to say I'm quite disappointed in you Bella. You didn't even hurt him."

"He was hurting enough, me beating the crap out of him again would have just been overkill. He already put himself through the ringer. But, we do have a talk to finish that I'm sure won't go over so easily." She joked and Edward shook his head.

"You know you should be on my side, you are my brother." Edward claimed and Emmet laughed.

"Ya right, I always liked Bella better, and Alex here is just too much fun. So sorry but you are officially the least liked in the room." Emmet said and Rosalie hit him. "Rose what was that for?"

"Behave." She said and then turned towards Edward. "And you, if you even pull a stunt like that again, I can assure you I won't take it easy on you. I don't care what condition you are in, I'll rip you apart myself." She said and he nodded, hearing the rest of her thoughts.

"Got it, don't screw up again or my car is toast." He said and she just glared while Bella elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Conversations are for everyone," she said and looked at Esme who was smiling.

"Sorry," he said and put his arm around her shoulders. "Ok, who's next? I'm sure everyone else has an opinion." He said leaning back in his chair next to Bella.

"Edward we all love you, especially Bella, trust me on that. But you can't keep doing this, running away isn't going to do anything but put that void back into our family. We're whole again, and all the tension is finally gone. Don't bring that all back over something you don't even understand. You need to stop overreacting and just live in the moment. You take things too seriously and then overreact." Jasper said and tried to calm every down, feeling the tension start to rise.

"I get it, I overreacted and I know I shouldn't have. But there was a reason I ran…" he said and now Bella turned to him waiting his answer. "I was afraid she was going to leave me.." before he could finish Bella jumped up.

"I was going to leave you?" She nearly screamed and everyone jumped back but Alex. "I have never left you, not once. But you, you left me three times!" She said and he reached for her, but she pushed his hand away. "What's wrong, you don't remember? Here let me refresh your memory, we first meet that day in biology and you act like I'm the plague and then beg to be put in any class that's not mine. Only to then run off to Alaska because you couldn't be near me even though you know you belonged with me. Oh and the day you saved me from that damn van, only to refuse to speak to me, unless it was stalking me to Port Angeles, then I was worth your time. Oh and then the best, the day you left me in the damn woods. You knew I'd never go right home, but you still left, only to break into my house and take every reminder I had of you. The cd, the picture it was all gone when I finally made it there." She growled and he just stood there and took it. "Then you come here and just run off because you get the wrong idea when you see me with Alex." She said and went to walk out but Alex grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't, I know that look." He said and went to push her but she didn't budge. "You are being ridiculous, besides you owe me an explaination." He yelled and she pulled away from him, doing her best not to hurt him.

"Look, you want to have that talk? Fine we will have it, but you aren't going to tell me what to do."

"You're right, I can talk and it just goes in one ear and out the other. You are so damn stubborn. Now stop your tantrum and sit down and finish this. He obviously loves you, although I can't figure out why. You're frigid, and cold. You pull away from anyone and everyone that tries to get close to you. Jake's he only one you even half let in and that's because he knows this damn secret you hide from us all."

"Fine, you want to know, I'll tell you. I'm a vampire, I don't sleep, I kill animals for food and never age. I was turned when I was 17 and now will be seventeen for eternity." She said and watched the shock cross his face. "There, you know all my dirty little secrets. I was a human that fell in love with a vampire, and then he left me like I was nothing. So I moped around, and wandered off. I got lost heading to a meadow in the forest and was attacked by a vampire Victoria. Jake and his pack, who are werewolves by the way, tried to stop it but it was too late. They never had it in them to kill me so here I am." She said and went to leave but this time Esme stood up next to her. "Please," she said and Esme shook her head.

"No, you made me deal with what was happening and now I'm making you." She said and Bella tried to shake her head but headed back to the table, this time sitting across from Edward and putting her head on the table.

"Told you vampires get headaches." She mumbled and Edward started to laugh. But the moment her head shot up to look at him he froze.

"Sorry," he said and then stared down at his lap, no longer looking at her. "Alex I'm sure you're wondering about us?"

"Vampires?" He asked and everyone nodded. "Ok." He said and went to sit next to Alice where he was before.

"You're not afraid?" Edward asked and Alex shrugged.

"Not really, I mean if you wanted to kill me I'd be dead by now. And, if you were dangerous Bella never would have left me here alone with you guys while she ran after you. Plus, you won't kill me if you ever want to get on Bella's good side." He said with a smile.

"Your family is severely screwed up." Emmet said and started to laugh. "Bella was the same way, and two vampires attacked her and yet she still wasn't scared."

"Technically three but whose counting." Bella said, still not moving her head from the table.

"Bella please talk to me." Edward said as he made his way over to her. "I'm trying, and I know it doesn't seem like it. But I honestly don't know what to say to you. Every time I try it just comes out wrong and you get mad at me."

"Stop pretending like it didn't happen, like it was no big deal. Stop running away from me, can't you just stay with me. Let us try to put us back together? For once just give us a chance." She practically begged, still refusing to look at him.

"I know it happened, trust me I'll never get that day out of my head. I remember everything from that day, it took me days before I could even do it. Its tortured me for thirty years, remembering all the details. It will always be there reminding me of what I did to you, of the pain I put you through. I just want you back, I want us back." He said and she shook her head.

"I need air," she said and started to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Stay! Make an effort to stay. Not for today, and not for tomorrow but forever. Give me eternity -- with you. But don't stand there and claim to want this to work when you are planning on leaving. Dont stay for me, stay because you want me, you want us. Not because you dont want to hurt me. I lived without you for thirty years, I can figure out how to spend the rest of my time without you. I would do it, if it was what you really wanted. But stop playing this both ways. Make a choice and stick with it for once." She said and took off through the back door.

Edward just looked at her, watching her retreating form. He stood there frozen, trying to figure out what she was saying. Trying to gauge her words and see what she wasn't saying. He wanted to fix it, but he wasn't sure if it was even possible anymore. Then he let down the filter in his head and started to listen to his families thoughts and then what Alex was thinking. He finally seen what he had to do, what would make it all ok again. He turned and faced Alice who was smiling.

"Its perfect, I can't wait." She squealed and ran upstairs while he stood shaking his head.

"Hey Alex, want to go for a drive? There's something I need to ask you." He said and headed for the door while Alex stood there confused, but ultimately followed him out of the door. Alex was intrigued by Edward, and curious as to what he wanted to talk about.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so I know you are all wondering if these two are ever going to stop running away and just get together...here's another piece to that very twisted puzzle they have together. Enjoy....**

-----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Edward went out to the garage and unlocked the Volvo. As he was sliding in he looked at Alex who seemed frozen in place.

"I don't see the point in showing off our money like my sister. Besides, my Volvo does just fine in a race." He answered and then looked away, realizing Alex never asked him about the car.

"How did you?" He said as he finally got in the car.

"Didn't Bella tell you about me and Alice?" He questioned and Alex shook his head.

"She said Alice could see the future, but not that you could.."

"Read minds. Sorry, sometimes I confuse what someone is thinking with what someone is saying, especially the first time I'm around them."

"Oh I'm sure Bella loves that." He said and Edward laughed as he pulled out.

"I can't read her mind, she's the only person I have ever come across that has a shield around her thoughts. No matter how I tried I can't seem to get through to her. Makes my apologizing very difficult. With everyone else I can see what they want and then do it, but with her…"

"You're left in the dark?"

"Exactly," he said and headed out on the highway.

"So where are we headed."

"Seattle, there's something I need to get."

"Oh, and you wanted company for the drive?"

"Sort of," he said and turned back to the road. He didn't want to do this wrong. Edward stayed quiet for a couple minutes, trying to put everything into place just right. "I know you don't know much about me and Bella, and that I've hurt her more then I can ever apologize for, but I do love her. I want to make it up to her as much as I can, and I know it's not going to be easy, but if it takes the rest of my existence I'll fix us."

"Edward I don't doubt you love my sister, all I have to do is see the way you look at her and know its true. It's the same way I look at my fiancé, but you just keep making the same mistake. I don't know how you can keep yourself away, I mean just this weekend away from Kristen is hard."

"A lot of self control," he said and paused for a moment. "But it was difficult, I can't sleep so there's nothing to break up my day and I stopped living pretty much. So it was just a daily movie playing through my head of the months I had with her."

"It really wasn't that long was it?"

"No, not even a year. But that never mattered, day one I knew I'd never be the same. She wasn't afraid of me, and I couldn't read her mind so she intrigued me. I wanted to be near her, to know more about her but I was afraid. I could kill her so easily, all it took was one false move and I could hurt her and that wasn't acceptable to me."

"So you were always a vampire?"

"Since 1918," he said and laughed at the shock in Alex. "I know I'm a lot older then her. But we both were changed at seventeen so we are technically the same age." He said and the two shared small talk for the rest of the trip to Seattle. Normally, Edward wouldn't have wanted to go to Seattle for this, but knew it was the best he could do without going too far.

"Are you going to spit it out? I mean I really doubt we drove all this way so you could give me a run down of your life and your relationship with my sister."

"Definitely Bella's brother." Edward laughed as he pulled into a parking lot. "I need some help getting something for your sister, and you are the perfect person to help me." He said and Alex looked confused as they headed into a jewelry store.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, how can I help you today?" The man asked and Alex looked confused.

"Fine Mr. Darcy, I need to get a present."

"Ahh, I see you finally are ready to commit after all this time. It seems living in a house full of happily married couples has hit you."

"No I just recently found the love of my life and have no intention of loosing her again." He said and Mr. Darcy nodded as Edward headed over to the engagement rings. "Yes that is my intention." Edward said and Alex scowled.

"Will you stop that!"

"Sorry, habit." Edward said and turned towards Alex as he leaned on the counter. "You know I love your sister, more then life itself. And I know I have hurt her before, and have never been the perfect boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I loved her any less. She's it for me, she's my other half as I am hers."

"Are you asking for my consent?"

"I was raised, with a certain set of values." He said and Alex laughed, knowing what he meant. "Normally I would ask Charlie, but seeing as he's passed. It seems only right that I ask you. So, do I have your blessing in asking Bella to marry me?" He said and started to get frustrated as Alex somehow kept him out, only counting and trying not to let him know his answer. "I see you spent too much time with Alice."

"Actually Rosalie, she said to count in my head when I was around you. I didn't know why at the time but now I get what she was saying."

"Are you going to answer me? Because I won't ask her until we have your consent."

"You are serious? You would refuse to marry my sister because I said you weren't allowed?"

"Would I be happy about it? No! But my parents raised me a certain way, that things were done a certain way and that is asking permission before you ask someone to marry you." He said and Alex couldn't help but laugh. "A simple no would suffice."

"I'm not saying no." Alex said and Edward immediately started to smile.

"So I do have permission to ask her to marry me?"

"She's my sister and I love her. Clearly you love her, I'm not going to deny that because it would be ridiculous. I've never seen two people so much in love with one another. Whether you are fighting, or just sitting there with one another you can see the love between the two of you. I say go for it, no guarantee she'll say yes, I mean she was quite angry with you this morning."

"We fight it's what we do, but don't worry we will get through it. She wouldn't be that upset if she didn't still love me as much as I love her and what she wants more then anything is a commitment from me. That is what I'm giving her."

"Marriages end in divorce all the time."

"I'm a 'til death do you part kind of guy." He said with a smile and Alex laughed.

"You are going to ask her to marry you to prove you aren't going to run off again?"

"Not just because of that." He said and started to look at the rings as Mr. Darcy pulled them from the case. "I have never pictured myself with anyone besides Bella. I want that happily ever after the rest of my family has. I want the little things, I want to know she's there at the end of the day, and in the morning. I want to surprise her with a romantic trip to Paris for no reason, and bring her home flowers because I missed her." He said and twirled a ring between his fingers. "I want to call her mine forever and never have to worry about loosing her again."

"Ok then, ask her. But don't buy her that ring." Alex said as he pointed to the one in Edward's hands.

"This isn't Bella. It's too big and flashy for her. She would want something small and elegant. An antique would work…" he said and then his head shot up. "What am I doing, this isn't Bella at all. I shouldn't be here, I should have went to Carlisle and the family safe."

"Why?"

"My mother's ring, when Carlisle took me in, I had all my parents things. Some of which was my mother's jewelry, with it was the engagement ring my father gave her. It's nothing big, its simple and elegant and means a lot to me. For a long time I never thought I'd have anything to do with it."

"Sounds perfect for Bella." Alex said and went over to look at a pair of earrings. "What do you think of these?"

"Congratulations present if I ever seen one for a happy couple." Edward said and motioned for Mr. Darcy. "Consider them a present for Kristen allowing you to come here and talk some sense into Bella before she completely looses it."

"Oh no you don't, you already have Bella to spoil."

"Now that's funny, I barely was allowed to take her to dinner without her complaining. She never lets me spend money on her."

"That's your problem, Kristen loves for me to take her shopping, and my credit cards show the damage."

"I can fix that," Edward said as he paid for the earrings. "I mean if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Fresh out of college and just starting out." He said and Edward laughed.

"I won't argue, because I know it won't do anything. But there is no expiration date on that offer, anytime just ask. If she says yes, we are about to be family."

"Key word in that sentence is 'if', you still don't know if she will say yes or not." He said and Edward smiled.

"She'll say yes." He said, more confidant then he ever had been before.

After Bella ran out of the Cullen house, she took off into the woods. She headed for the meadow but knew she'd never get any peace there. Just as she was getting up, she heard someone in the woods. One blow of the wind and she knew who it was.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Easy, same way you knew it was me." Jake said as he came out from behind the trees and took a seat next to her. "Want to tell me what got you so upset?"

"I've been talking to Edward, and the Cullen's. They just want to help, and Alex is here. Which caused a huge misunderstanding."

"Edward got the wrong idea about him?"

"Yep and he took off, but I couldn't take the future we would both have if I didn't go after him." She said and Jake shook his head.

"What future was that?"

"Me miserable, and him married to…" Bella still couldn't bring herself to say the name.

"To who? Another vampire?"

"Not just any vampire, the one that has wanted him for decades. The only thorn in my side while we were together, the constant reminder that I wasn't good enough for him."

"So he's going to marry her?"

"No, but Alice seen it. We don't do well apart, its like something dies in us when we aren't near one another." She said and wrapped her arms around her knees, remembering the misery that was inside her before Edward came back to her. "He drives everyone crazy, because they all just want to help and no one can. So he figures if he gets married, pretends to be happy it will make it all better. And she takes advantage of him, she knows he doesn't love her, she knows she can't make him happy but she marries him anyway." She said in barely a whisper.

"So I'm guessing you going after him changes that?"

"Ya, he apologized for the misunderstanding and we argued a little. But I don't know where we stand."

"Why don't you ask him? I mean it seems clear to me that he wants you, he wants to be with you."

"We don't get anywhere, all we do is talk around it, or talk about it. But we never actually know what to do. I don't trust he won't run out on me."

"But you trusted he wouldn't run out on that 'almost' wife of his in the future."

"That's Edward, he wasn't raised in today's world. He was raised at the turn of the last century, marriage was sacred. There is no divorce, marriage is a eternity thing for him. He'd stay with her until one of them died. That's the end of it."

"So there's what you do." He said and she looked completely confused. "Don't look at me like I'm stupid. This is simple, you love him, he loves you. And clearly you two aren't meant to be apart, to make it official."

"I will not con him into marrying me just to ease my insecurities."

"I don't think you need to con him, he loves you. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't think of it himself. No better way of proving commitment then doing the one thing you know he'll never take back." He said and she got up and walked to the other side of the meadow. She just needed a minute alone. "Look, if you don't want it to be that way fine. But don't fight what you two have, God knows I gave up fighting it." He said and she turned to face him.

"Jake…"

"Don't, look there was no secret I was in love with you years ago. Part of me will always love you, but I gave up that delusion a long time ago. We were meant to be friends, nothing more. But you and Edward, that is something even I can see, you have this connection to one another. Even though he can't read your mind, he still understands you more then anyone."

"He says I wear my emotions on my sleeve, and I guess I do." She said and shrugged while Jake laughed.

"You are pretty readable sometimes." He said and put his arm around her. "You need to go home and see your family."

"I don't like going to that house, its so empty and quiet and Alex isn't even there."

"I didn't mean Charlie's house. I meant for you to go home." He said and walked away. "For once stop hiding and just go home, to the man you love, the brothers and sisters you adore, and a set of parents who would do anything for you. Stop hiding and just be with them, its where you belong, where you always belonged."

"You think I belong there?"

"You don't?"

"Sometimes I do, its easier there. They understand and I don't have to hide what I am. There is no pretending I eat, or that I don't age. I can just be myself there and not have to worry about everything. And they love me, all of them. They include me and make me want to do something besides hide behind a book in my room."

"See, there's your answer, go to them. Tell them just that and be with them. I'm sure they will say the same things about you." He said and she nodded, she knew he was right and that she'd never find a better place to be, somewhere to belong more so then with the Cullen family. They had a void in their family, and one she was starting to believe she could fill. She could build her life with them, start over with them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So we have them both thinking of marriage, but will they ever get around to it? That seems to be the question...Alex is going to be leaving us soon, sorry to say he has a life to return to....Bella is also going to finally tell Edward why she came after him...so enjoy the calm while you can, there are definately troubles brewing on the horizon...**

------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Edward knew he needed to do more then just blurt out the words. Bella deserved more then that, especially after all he put her through. No one but Alice and Alex knew of his intensions and he was thankful for that as they drove home. He didn't need everyone throwing their opinions in his face. He wasn't ready for it and wanted nothing more then to figure it all out on his own. He wanted Bella to know before anyone else when he came home with Alex he was surprised to see her sitting outside waiting for them.

"Sis have fun running away?" Alex asked as he got out of the car and went over to her on the steps. Instead of answering right away she growled. "Again, not scary, now answer the question."

"I didn't run away."

"Right, you just walked out and didn't return right away." He said and shrugged. "Of course that's not running away.'

"How would you know? You weren't even here."

"Don't change the subject, me and Edward had some bonding to do. Lots to talk about it seems." He said and went in the house, before looking at Edward and nodding his head. Bella got up slowly from the steps, while Edward just leaned against his car. Bella wanted to ask what the look was with her brother, but didn't want to at that moment. She wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what. Neither knew what to say at first, so they just stared towards one another.

"Bella…" Edward finally started but Bella shook her head to stop him.

"Don't," she said and he leaned against his car. "I can't keep throwing thirty years ago in your face. You've explained and you've apologized and now you are forgiven. If we are going to have a future we need to let go of the past." She said and reached up to touch his cheek as they met in the middle of the house and the car. "I made mistakes too. I could have come after you, tried to find you. I knew enough about your history to try, but I didn't. Instead I shut myself out from the world, from everyone and I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want that misery anymore." She said and closed her eyes, leaning further into his touch. "With all that, I'll be damned if I let you go now. I love you and I need you. You're my other half, I know we aren't perfect and never will be. But I do know that, and I want you. Despite everything I want you." She said and he wrapped his arm around her back to pull her closer. "We start from today, no past, no ugliness. Just you and me, together and finding that thing that made us 'us' again." She said and he leaned into her.

"Really? We can really try?" He said and she nodded.

"Anything before right now doesn't matter, it's irrelevant." She said and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too and I want to try more then anything. I know we can find it again, that peace that we use to give one another. And a new beginning sounds like just the thing we need." He said and she hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "They're waiting for us inside, and Alex is watching us from the window." He said and Bella pulled Edward closer, her lips a breath away from his.

"Let's give him a show." She whispered with a smile and he closed the distance. With that kiss the two finally found their peace with one another, if only for a moment.

Edward and Bella spent the next couple of days with one another. He helped her finished clearing out Charlie's old house and spent hours with her in the meadow talking. Alex was becoming just as close to the Cullen family as Bella was. He was sad to return to his life in Phoenix.

Edward had Alice distract Bella with a shopping trip, and tried to get everyone from the house but Esme and Carlisle. He needed to talk to Carlisle about the safe, and didn't want everyone around when he did it. They would all understand too quickly what it meant and he didn't really want everyone to know yet.

"Edward what do you need?" Carlisle finally asked as he heard Edward pacing outside of his office for almost an hour.

"I need to know where all our stuff is."

"What kind of stuff?"

"My mother's jewelry, I know it was in the safe here. But clearly it left the moment you guys did, and I need my mother's ring. I want to ask Bella to marry me, and I want to use it."

"Are you sure? I mean a week ago she was throwing you out a window and ripping you apart." He said, not even hiding the shock in his voice.

"Positive and Alice agrees with me. Bella is my future and we are better now. Marriage is done once, and I'll never not want Bella. I went last week with Alex to buy a ring, but they weren't Bella."

"Then Alex knows?"

"Of course, I couldn't ask Charlie so her brother seemed fitting enough. He gave his blessing, and he knows Bella will be happy with me, that I will take care of her."

"Ok, if you're sure." He said and Edward nodded. "Everything is up in Alaska, we were living there for a while near the Denali family. So they are watching over our things until we get back, which should be soon."

"So we could run up and get it?" Edward asked sounding hopeful for once and Carlisle nodded.

"We were planning to go back soon, Esme has been looking for a new house since we were discussing starting over. Maybe you and Bella will come with us?"

"I'll talk to her. I'm sure she doesn't want to be on her own with me, and I do miss everyone." He said and Carlisle smiled.

"Good, we've missed you."

"Maybe, I'll wait until we go to Alaska and ask her there. I know the perfect place." He said and started to smile as he thought of the mountains there and Carlisle nodded.

"Tell me when you two decide. But we wanted to leave soon, so let me know. I want to resign there and start working on plans for somewhere else for us all. Europe maybe?"

"Perfect, I know Bella would love it." He said and shared small talk with Carlisle both having a lot to catch up on.

Bella came into the house and could hear the faint whispering of Edward and Carlisle upstairs and Esme singing in the kitchen. She looked at Alice who just shrugged and went with Rosalie upstairs to put their new purchases down.

"She seem to be acting giddy to you?" Alex asked and Bella nodded.

"Ya, she's hiding something." She said and then heard Edward started down the stairs. "What is Alice up to?"

"No clue, she's counting in Hebrew." He said and came down to take her bags from her. "I'm sure she'll fess up soon enough." He said and she nodded as they went over to the couch to sit with Alex.

"You know, I thought Kristen was bad, but I think Alice might have her beat. She's like a hurricane, and insists on paying for everything. I tried to buy food and she nearly lost it." He said and Edward laughed.

"She doesn't let me pay for anything either." Bella said and Alex shrugged.

"Well I need to pack, I have to leave tomorrow to return to my life." He said and Bella hugged him.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Don't worry, I'll visit." He said and laughed as he seen Alice at the stairs.

"Sooner then you think, I have to meet your fiancé and help with wedding plans. Lord knows its been too long since I planned one." She said and returned to her room with Jasper.

"Ok, so it seems I will be back soon. So no worries. Besides, I know you two have a lot to go over. Excuse me, and I'll be upstairs packing." He said and Bella looked at Edward.

"What are you two keeping from me?" She said and Edward just stared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he tried but she laughed.

"Ya, ok. Now you want to try for the truth."

"He was helping me on a surprise for you, and I don't want to ruin it. So please leave it alone?" He said and she nodded.

"Fine but you better be giving me this surprise soon."

"Promise," he said and pulled her into his arms. "I do need to talk to you." He said and she turned to face him. "I was talking to Carlisle, and the family is planning to return to Alaska to get things together before they move again. They want us to come with them, start over with them. Probably somewhere in Europe."

"I like that idea, I've never been to Europe. I don't have anything keeping me here, and Alex can keep in touch no matter where we are now that he understands a little better. But Alaska, why there?"

"That's where they were all living before we rushed here, and all our things are there with the Denali family, they are watching everything for us. We both have houses not far from one another." He said and felt her tense in his arms. "Hey what is it?" He said and lifted her chin to look at him.

"Nothing," she said and turned away from him. "I just can't believe I'm going to Europe. I've always wanted to go there and never thought I would be able to go." She said and he kissed her forehead.

"Now who's lying." He whispered in her ear. "You know you can tell me anything love."

"I don't want to go there," she whispered and he looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Alice saw something and it was about you and Tanya." She said and he pulled her into a kiss.

"There is nothing to worry about, I haven't even been there in years. Nothing is going to pull me away from you, and we won't go if you don't want to." He said but she kissed him and shook her head.

"No I'm being ridiculous. I know you love me, I just…"

"What did Alice see sweetheart?" He said and felt her tense again and waited for her to be ready. Bella paused, unsure if she could say it herself.

"You married her," she said and went to move away from him but he held her tight against him, using all his strength for once. It was a ridiculous thought to him, he could never see himself marrying anyone but Bella, especially not Tanya.

"No, I would never…" he said but she shook her head. He was confused, he couldn't figure out anything that would possess him to choose anyone over Bella. "Wait is that why you came after me when I left again? Because you were afraid I'd go to Tanya?" He asked and she nodded, he could see the sadness in her eyes. He wanted to be angry that she only came after him because of a vision, but he ran off for the same reason, in one way or another, so he couldn't yell at her.

"It just gave me the push I needed to finally go after what I wanted." She said and he nodded, knowing there was more. "Alice said you thought you lost me, and just wanted to show your family you could be happy like them." She said and he could hear the tremble in her voice, knowing it wasn't easy to her to say.

"Well see it is impossible, because you are here with me and there is no one else I'd rather be with." He said and breathed in her scent. Just letting himself get lost in her. Squeezing her tighter into his embrace to reassure her he was there for her. "If it makes you uncomfortable then we won't go. We'll start our trip to Europe early, meet my family there."

"You would do that for me?" She asked and he nodded.

"I would do anything for you, and I will never put you in a situation that makes you uncomfortable." He said and she never felt more sure of anything he said to her.

"No we can go, part of me wants to meet her. Meet all of them, to know more about you."

"Are you sure?" He said, trying to gauge her face. "Because we don't have to, we can meet everyone in Europe, no one would think anything of it."

"Ya, tell them we'll go. Can it just be after I take Alex to the airport tomorrow?"

"Of course, I would never say to go before that. I sure there are also other things you have to take care of with Charlie's house and your job."

"I really don't have much, the house was put on the market, most people understood why I couldn't be there and I was getting a month off to grieve, I can just say I'm resigning and moving away. No one would really be surprised that I wanted to get away."

"Great, because I can't wait to show you Alaska, I know you'll love it there. It truly is beautiful." He said and she nodded. "Especially my special place, it's like our meadow, only with a lot of snow." He said and she laughed.

"I need to get a camera then." She said and it was his time to nod.

"I think we can manage that, you know I've been dying to buy you something." He said and she laughed.

"Fine you can buy me a camera, but I'm buying the film." She said and he laughed as he kissed her.

"Deal."

Bella left to go home and get the last of her things together. She also called and put in her resignation. She was excited to start over, she wanted to truly start her life with Edward and knew that had to be somewhere new. They were getting their chance with one another, their second chance at happiness. But the more Bella thought of going to Alaska the more she felt uneasy about it, there was just this bad feeling surrounding it, a cloud hanging over her head that she couldn't shake and she couldn't shake it no matter what she did, or what Edward said. But she still had to go, she had to meet and see the woman that could have taken Edward away from her if she wouldn't have stepped in and did something. Edward was hers and she wasn't letting anything or anyone take him from her ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So we are finally getting somewhere with these two, they are together, and Edward knows about Alice's vision...but how will that change things for them?? And what will happen when they get to Alaska and someone comes for a visit???**

--------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Bella enjoyed the run to Alaska with Edward. Alice had agreed to drive up her things, wanting to give Edward and Bella the time together to just be with one another. Bella was excited about going to Europe, and couldn't wait to truly start her life with Edward. She kept trying to run ahead of Edward but he wouldn't let her

"Why won't you let me go ahead?" She finally asked as she made a stop.

"You might get hurt." He said and watched her face. "And you don't know where you're going." He added, trying to make his over protectiveness less noticeable.

"I'm a vampire I can't get hurt and I can find my way." She countered, "Edward I'm not helpless or clumsy. I can take care of myself." She added and he nodded.

"I know, I'm just so use to protecting you. I know you aren't helpless but I still worry about you." He said and she went over to him.

"I love that you want to protect me, but you can't always do that. I can take care of myself."

"I'm trying," he said and she kissed him.

"I know and I think I can help." Bella said and took off towards a heard of caribou she heard off in the distance. With all the time they spent together, he never watched her hunt. He couldn't watch her wrestle an animal for food. Edward knew she wanted to prove herself so he let her go and watched. It went against every instinct he had, but he let her hunt without interference. "See, told you I'd be fine." She said as she dusted herself off and approached him.

"It doesn't make it any easier." He said as he pulled away from the rock he was leaning on. Bella laughed when she seen the dents from his fingers on its surface.

"Clearly, but we'll work on it. Because I'd rather have overprotective you, then be without you."

"Hopefully you can have just me."

"Either way, I have you. One just won't drive me as crazy."

"I'll try I think I've made you crazy enough already." He said and she laughed. "Hang on spider monkey," he said as he pulled her up on his back and took off for his family's home. Within a few hours they were walking up the stairs.

"It's beautiful."

"You know Esme," he said and they went inside. Bella wandered around while Edward went in search of his old room. He smiled when he seen that it was just as it was the last time he was there. He smiled, knowing they would be comfortable there until they took off for Europe. The room reminded him of his old bedroom in Forks, the last time he truly lived with his family for an extended period of time. Bella came up behind him and kissed between his shoulder blades.

"Talk about blast from the past."

"Ya looks just like the last real room I ever had." He said and turned to face her. "Why don't we get cleaned up, everyone should be here soon." He said and she nodded. "I'll find some clothes for you to borrow until your stuff gets here." He said and kissed her before she headed to the bathroom.

Edward found some clothes in his drawers but knew they'd be too big on her, and headed to Alice and Rosalie's rooms in search of something better. Before he could find anything, he heard someone approaching. He headed downstairs and to the door, pulling it open to find the one person he was hoping to avoid while in Alaska.

"Edward you came home," she said as she launched herself at him.

"Tanya, its good to see you." He said and pulled away from her. "Tell your family thank you for looking after our house while we went to Forks."

"You know we'd do anything for you Edward," she purred and he shivered at the thoughts running through her head.

"Look Tanya, there's something you should know," he started but was interrupted by Bella on the stairs.

"Edward, I thought," she started and froze when she seen Tanya.

"Love sorry, I heard someone and didn't get a chance to find you those clothes. But everyone should be here soon with our bags." Edward said as he ignored Tanya and turned to wrap Bella up in his arms. Tanya was so thrown off by the embrace, that she didn't have time to cloud her thoughts before Edward whipped around and glared at her.

"Edward," she tried knowing what was running through her mind was upsetting him.

"No get out." He growled and Bella grabbed his arm.

"Edward calm down," she said and he started to pull away. "Please, for me." She whispered and he closed his eyes and relaxed. "Tanya I think it's time you go, I'm sure we'll be over to see your family once everyone gets here." She said as politely as she could.

"You can't…." she started and Edward growled again.

"She can and she did, now leave." Edward said and opened the door for her. Bella just stood there watching the scene unfold, seeing how angry Edward was. After Tanya left, Edward slammed the door and Bella went over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey what's wrong?" She said and he shook his head.

"Lets find you some clothes." He said and pulled her upstairs, but Bella just stood there waiting for him to answer her. "She doesn't want us together, and what was running through her head…" he said and stopped, reaching to grab the bridge of his nose in an effort to calm down. "She had no right to speak to you like that."

"It's ok," she said and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "It's over and she's gone, it's just the two of us." She said and he nodded. "I'm going to find something to wear, how about you get a shower and try to relax." She said and pushed him towards the bathroom. Bella pulled some sweats from his closet, still worried about what Tanya was thinking that made Edward so upset. She knew Tanya would never want her with Edward, but this seemed to be something more. She only seen him this upset once before, and it didn't end well.

By the time Edward got out of the shower, he was calm and in control of his emotions again. But Tanya's thoughts were still running through his mind. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to make them go away, it was now that he was really hating his vampire memory.

Bella didn't want to upset him anymore and didn't bring up Tanya's visit as they waited for his family to arrive. Instead, she curled up on the couch with him and reread _Pride and Prejudice_ for the hundredth time.

"Honey I'm home." Emmet called as he came through the door. Edward ignored him as Bella got up to go see Alice. The moment Bella seen Alice, she knew they needed to talk.

"I'm going hunting with Alice." She called and practically dragged Alice out the door, Rosalie not far behind.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Jasper asked as he sat down.

"Nope, I know what she wants to ask her and I don't want to talk about it." He said and turned the page in his book, not wanting to discuss the issue any further.

"You sure don't see like a man that finally got the love of his life back and is planning on asking her to marry him."

"Don't go there Jasper," Edward said as he got up. "I was clear on the not discussing it issue." He said and went to find Carlisle, wanting to get the ring before Bella came back.

"Edward, seems there's something you're avoiding." Carlisle said as he opened the safe and handed a box to Edward.

"It doesn't matter," he said and started to look through the jewelry as Carlisle sat behind his desk.

"If it didn't, Bella wouldn't have ran out of here the way she did, and you wouldn't be so on edge. Last time I seen you, you were over the moon at the idea of spending eternity with Bella. But now…"

"Fine…" Edward said and rehashed what happened when he got to the house with Bella and Tanya's visit. Carlisle listened and waited until Edward was finished before he said anything.

"I'm not saying she was right, and she definitely had no right to talk to Bella the way she did. But you had to expect this."

"I knew she wouldn't be happy, but the way she was acting, the thoughts she had…" he said and shuddered at the memory. "That was completely uncalled for, it was beyond shock. It was cruel, she tried to act as if Bella wasn't there, and then wanted to hurt her." He said and Carlisle laughed.

"Maybe she didn't realize that Bella's a vampire now, invincible just like the rest of us." Carlisle added, hoping to get a smile out of his son but none came. "Edward, I know that you are upset, and that you hate the way she acted, but…"

"I still have to deal with her. I know, I just don't want to be alone with her, or Bella to be alone with her. It already took a lot for Bella to even come here…" he said and read Carlisle's mind knowing he knew of Alice's vision. "Bella was always insecure with us being together, never thinking she was good enough. That hasn't changed, and Alice's vision made that worse. Then to come here, and the first person we see is Tanya, just made it worse."

"Wait, I knew Alice had a vision of you getting married, I didn't know that it was Tanya." Carlisle said, finally seeing how all this came together for Bella. "I understand," Carlisle said and Edward nodded. "I will do my best to make this stay here as short as it can be. I don't want either of you to be put into a situation that makes you uncomfortable. Especially since you have some big plans ahead of you." He said and for the first time since Tanya's visit Edward smiled. Just thinking of Bella becoming his wife put a smile on his face. It was all he ever dreamed of since he met her, and now it was finally a reality.

----------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------

When Bella left with Alice, she kept running until she couldn't hear anyone in the house anymore. She figured Edward knew why she ran with Alice and Rosalie, but didn't want him to hear their conversation right away. She needed to talk, and she needed to do it with someone that wasn't Edward.

"Alice, I'm guessing you seen it?" Bella asked and Alice nodded while Rosalie stood there confused. "Do you have any idea what upset him so much?"

"Tanya's never been quiet about her feelings for Edward. Especially after he walked away from you she tried even harder to get him to notice her, to want her." She said and Rosalie looked at them confused still. Bella took a breath and recapped everything for her, including the vision Alice had.

"Oh, I bet I know what she was thinking then." She said and went over to Bella. "Look, I know you may be a vampire now, but your insecurities stay with you." She said and Bella nodded. "So seeing her near him, even if it was innocent put you through the ringer. But for Edward it was different, Tanya doesn't always cloud her thoughts for him. Usually she wants him to see what she's thinking, the possibilities that would put the two of them together. Its here way of making him see what she thinks they can have with one another. Only this time she didn't close her mind off fast enough, meaning he seen what she thought of you. Something I am sure was not a pretty sight. You are her competition the one person she could never beat. You are number one to him, then and now. You always will be and she hates you for that, you did something she has wanted to do for so long and never was able to. You won, you got Edward mind body and soul. I can only imagine the colorful things going through her head." She said and Bella nodded.

"I tried to calm him down, but her being there was making it worse. So I asked her to leave and…"

"She refused," Alice said and Bella nodded. "I'm sure she had something colorful to say to you."

"Ya, but he cut her off." Bella added and Rosalie laughed. Bella gave her a weird look, she knew that Alice would talk to her, try to put things into perspective. But for Rosalie to be so supportive, that was new for her.

"Look, we may not be the closest, but you're family Bella, there is no doubting that. Edward loves you and isn't giving you up, not now, or ever. So if we have to make Tanya understand that, then so be it. We stick together." She said and Bella hugged her, and then quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," she said and looked at her feet but Rosalie laughed.

"You need to toughen up Swan." She said and Bella smiled.

"I'll work on it," she said and they stayed out while Alice and Rosalie went hunting. Bella enjoyed running, working off the remaining frustration she had for what happened with Tanya earlier. As Bella headed back to the house, she felt better about what happened, knowing she had someone on her side. Of course she had Edward, but having Alice and Rosalie was different. She had someone to talk to, someone to confide in that wasn't directly in the situation. With that, she knew they would make it, she would get him forever -- even if she had to ask him to marry her herself!

-----------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright guys here's our next enstallment...sorry again for the wait, I didnt mean for it to be so long...Seems life just wasn't up to me doing a lot of writing as of lately....But I am working on it I promise!! And I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing it...this is my first story to get over 100 reviews so it means a lot...THANKS!!! And I hope you all like what I have planned for our lovely couple!!**

------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

When Bella went home with Rosalie and Alice she felt lighter. She finally felt like she was in control of her life. Yes Tanya came to visit, and yes she interrupted her moment with Edward and made him upset. But she knew that she had Edward's heart, and for once she wasn't in the dark. She knew of Tanya's intentions, but she also knew that they wouldn't be there long.

"So are you going to talk to my brother?" Alice asked as they neared the house.

"He really didn't want to talk about the whole incident." Bella said and went ahead.

"That's because he's uncomfortable, he doesn't want to say the wrong thing and upset you. He's terrified that you'll leave, I mean he hasn't given you any reason to trust in him and stay. Besides he doesn't want to deal with Tanya. You told him Alice's vision, so I'm sure that seeing her really through him off."

"I guess, but I don't want to fight with him either. We are finally at a place where we can just be with one another with out the past ruining it. I don't want that to end."

"It won't." Alice said and they walked into the house. The moment they heard the piano they all smiled. "I really missed that." She said and Bella headed towards the music, wanting to see him play again. As Bella walked through the house, she just let the music take her to Edward. She walked in the music room and immediately went to his side, the second she sat down the music changed to that of her lullaby.

"How was your talk with Alice and Rosalie?" He finally asked.

"Good, I needed to just vent a little, and I know that you didn't want to discuss it." She said and he stopped to face her, turning her so she was looking at him.

"If you want to talk we can, I just…" he stopped, unsure of what to say. He was furious that Tanya had ruined their moment together, even more so that she thought so lowly of Bella. To him Bella was everything, and there was one of his families oldest friends treating her horribly.

"Edward I know that it made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry she upset you, I…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. I wasn't upset with you, and never could be. She had no right to act the way she did, especially once I said we were back together. She was out of line, and we shouldn't be seeing very much of her. I talked to Carlisle and he is going to put things in order quickly so we can leave and start our life together away from all this." He said as he framed her face with his hands.

"There's no rush," she said and leaned up to kiss him. "You're mine and I have no intention of letting anyone take you away from me ever again."

"No one ever could." He said, thinking of the ring he had in his pocket and starting a plan in his head of how to give it to her. The squeal from Alice upstairs made him laugh, knowing it was the right way to go. "How about you let me show you around Alaska. There's nothing like the sun setting over the mountains."

"Ok, but I want to go take a shower and put on my own clothes first." She said and he nodded. As Bella disappeared in their room Alice came running down the stairs.

"This is perfect!" She said and started to bounce in front of Edward a million wedding plans already running through her thoughts.

"Calm down, I didn't ask her yet."

"But she's going to say yes! I've seen it, and its perfect for you two. She doesn't like all the fancy big shows that me or Rose would want. All she wants is you, and finally you are going to give her that. I need to go help her get ready."

"Don't make it obvious, I am planning a surprise so you need to calm down and be quiet." He said and she shut up, but continued her bouncing. "Jasper," he finally called knowing he could help calm Alice down before she gave his surprise away. "Please control your wife." He said and Jasper let calm wash over the room and Alice immediately started to relax and stop bouncing. "Thank you, now I need to go get a few things ready." He said and headed up to a spare room, wanting to get everything ready before Bella came out of the shower.

As Edward finished his shower and got dressed, he smiled to himself at a job well done. He had everything in place. The small things that would mean the most to Bella, nothing too outlandish, knowing she would just be upset by it.

"Where have you been? It didn't take me that long to change."

"Sorry, I had to take care of something for Alice, and you know with her nothing can wait." He said and grabbed a jacket out of the closet. She nodded and they headed out. As they walked, Bella was content, the incident with Tanya was behind them, and Carlisle even pulled her aside to tell her that they wouldn't be there long. Given, she was thankful that they would leave soon, she didn't like that she was rushing the family to leave Alaska in the process.

Edward led Bella away from the house and to one of Edward's favorite spots. She smiled as she seen the clearing, a blanket put down on the snow. She smiled and turned to face him.

"You do realize I'm not human and don't need a blanket to be in the snow."

"Yes but no one likes to get wet by sitting in the snow and I figured we'd stay here and watch the sun set." He said and she smiled, it was just the thing they would have done years before when she was human.

"How do you know what I always need?" She said and he smiled.

"Because I'm a part of you, same as you're a part of me." He said and kissed her forehead. "You know I use to come here all the time, before I met you, when I left that first day after my scene in the office and again after I had to leave you. There was always something peaceful about it, something about the view of the mountains that centered me." He said and paused, waiting for her to turn and face him. "I never knew what it was until now."

"What's that?"

"You, being here reminded me of you. The way we'd sit in our meadow for hours just talking and laughing. The same peace I found there I can find here, and I did."

"But if you came here before you met me how did it remind you of me?"

"It wasn't you at first, because everything reminded me of you after we met. It was the way you made me feel, the peace you gave me. Not just because I can't hear your thoughts, although that silence is sometimes amazing." He said and she laughed.

"Oh that's nice you like me because you don't have to hear my thoughts." She said and laughed.

"No because you completed me. For years I've seen all the couples around me and tried to figure out what was wrong with me that made me lose that. That no matter what I did I couldn't seem to find someone to love me like that, to be with. To love someone unconditionally," he said and paused as he looked at her. "Then I met you and instantly knew something was different, you were different."

"Well that's the understatement of the year."

"Stop interrupting me," he teased and she nodded. "You are my soul mate, and always were. That's why I couldn't find someone else, there was no other person for me, only you." He said and reached for the ring in his pocket. "I know that we didn't have the perfect start, and by no means have had a fairy tale romance. But I love you, I always have and I always will. You're it for me Bella, you're my world now and were since the moment we met." As he lifted the box he watched her eyes get wide, and felt her stiffen in his arms. "With that, would you do the honor of marrying me, and making me the happiest man for all of eternity?" He said and waited for her answer, never realizing how long a couple of seconds were.

"You want to marry me?" She asked confused, it was what she wanted, there was no doubt about it. But she didn't know he felt the same way.

"More then anything, I know I've never been good at keeping promises. And have hurt you, but I promise I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you, being the man you need me to be. The husband you need me to be."

"Yes!" She whispered, "yes I'll marry you." She said and kissed him. She finally let it sink in as he put the ring on her finger. "Edward, this ring.." she started but he cut her off.

"Was my mothers, I always knew I would give it to the woman I was going to spend forever with." He said and pulled her hand up to kiss her ring finger where her engagement ring was. "I knew you wouldn't want anything flashy or big, and figured this was perfect for you, for us."

"It is, I love it." She said and kissed him, but as it started to sink in her face dropped.

"Love what's wrong?" He said, panic shooting through him, worried that she was regretting her decision and wanted to back out.

"Alice" was all she said and Edward laughed.

"Ya she kind of already knows," he said and Bella looked hurt. "I'm sorry its just she seen it before we ever left, I had to have Jasper take her somewhere before she ruined my surprise."

"I guess, but she's going to want to take over." She said and Edward pulled her against him.

"This wedding is about us, whatever you want is fine with me. As long as you meet me at the end of the aisle." He said and Bella smiled knowing she was finally getting her happily ever after.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright guys I apologize for the long delay in the update, seems like life just got a hold of me and I didn't get a chance to write like I wanted to. But I did give myself a deadline, so I am meeting it somewhat. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend "Renesmee21" on her first day of college tomorrow...(it will be fine I promise)...so enjoy and I'll see you for the next enstallment, hopefully it will be soon!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13

Bella and Edward walked slowly back to the house, just enjoying their time together. They were engaged, and that was giving them the security they needed in one another. The guarantee that the other would always be there for them no matter what else was going on in their lives.

"So you are really ok with having a small wedding with just the family and Alex?" She asked, not wanting to ruin his vision of a wedding because she didn't want it to be large.

"I meant what I said, I want what you want. I don't care if we are alone with just the priest or in front of a thousand people we barely know. All I care about is taking my vows to you, promising myself to you and in return getting your promise to always be with me. Anything beyond that, I don't care."

"Sometimes you sound too good to be true." She said as she turned to face him.

"It helps make up for all the times when I say the wrong thing." He said and reached out to put his hand on her cheek feeling her lean into his touch. "You want to call and tell Alex before we get to the house?"

"I will later, I'm sure Alice is already making everyone crazy waiting for us to get back." She said and he nodded as they continued to the house. The moment they came through the trees and approached the house Alice was running out the house and talking colors and flowers. "Stop!" Bella said simply and Alice looked at Edward who nodded.

"But…"

"But nothing, this is between me and Bella, what we want for OUR wedding. Not what you want for us." He said and wrapped his arm around Bella and continued towards the house where Esme and Carlisle were standing on the porch waiting.

"Is it true? Are you two engaged?" She asked and Bella nodded as she held out her hand to let Esme see the ring. The moment she seen it she turned to Carlisle. "Why didn't you tell me this was happening?"

"I was just the keeper of the ring, so he had to tell me. It was their place to come to us and tell us themselves after he asked." He said and then turned to Bella. "Welcome to the family." He said and she smiled. She reached out to hug him but Emmet came through and pushed Carlisle out of the way as he picked Bella up.

"You're really my little sister now."

"Not yet, he asked and I accepted. We haven't made any plans for where or when." She said and they all went into the house, Jasper with his arm around Alice who was still pouting. "Alice its not that I don't want your help, because I'm sure I'll need it. But I don't want a large wedding. The only people I want to invite are Alex and his fiancé, Jake and a couple guys from the La Push. That's it from my side, then you guys. Beyond that I really don't know anyone else. Its going to be small, and very far from what you would immediately want to plan for us. We want it small and intimate, there's no negotiating that."

"Fine, I mean the only really close friends we have are the Denali family but I'm sure.." she started and Bella stopped her.

"If that's your closest friends then they are of course invited. This isn't just about me, but Edward as well." She said and cut Edward off before he could interrupt her. "No you said so yourself that your coven and theirs has always been close. Then they would of course come to a wedding of the others. You're mine Edward, I know that. Her being there isn't going to do anything but drive that point home for her." She said and he nodded as he pulled her into his lap to hold her.

"If that's what you want." He said and she nodded. "Where do you want ot have it? I mean we could go back to Forks…"

"No, we need a fresh start. I'd actually like to get married here, in that clearing where you proposed looking at the sun setting over the mountains. That'd be perfect." She said and he nodded.

"When?"

"As soon as possible, I mean we are leaving soon aren't we?" She said and turned to Carlisle who nodded. "Alright Maid of Honor how fast can you put together a wedding?" She asked as she turned to Alice who jumped up and launched herself at Bella.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." She said and Bella laughed as she stood up and hugged her.

"You really think I would ask anyone else?" She said and laughed but turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie, would you be my bridesmaid?"

"Of course, someone has to be there to keep Alice in line." She said and Bella smiled while Edward looked over his shoulder at Jasper.

"What do you say? Want to be my best man?" He said and Emmet jumped up.

"Hey that's not fair, why him and not me?"

"One, this will make things even, leaving Jasper walking down the aisle with Alice, and you with Rosalie one. Two I am NOT allowing you to plan my bachelor party that you will insist I need." He said and everyone laughed.

"Oh god I forgot about that!" Bella said as she sat back down with Edward.

"What?" He asked and she looked at Alice.

"Alice gets to throw my bachelorette party, lord knows what she'll come up with to torture me." She said and everyone laughed.

"Ok so I'm thinking a week, next Saturday work for everyone?" She said and everyone nodded while Alice headed upstairs to look for everything she would need.

"Looks like I have a couple of phone calls to make." Bella said and headed to Edward's room. Once she left the room Esme turned to Edward.

"You seem pretty happy."

"How could I not be, she said yes. I was worried, Alice said she would but I was still scared. I hurt her a lot over the years and I never want to do that again."

"I'm glad to hear that. I always knew she was perfect for you." She said and he smiled.

"She is, I never imagined myself marrying anyone but her, and it just seemed right that I used my mother's ring. Bella wouldn't' want something fancy or expensive, this seemed more like something she'd want." He said and Esme nodded while he turned to Carlisle.

"I'm proud of you." Was all Carlisle needed to say and Edward smiled as he headed to the music room to his piano.

Bella called Jake first, knowing he'd pass the message on to Seth and Embry. She needed all of them there and wasn't worried that they'd come.

"So you are really doing this?"

"I thought you wanted me to get married." She countered and he laughed.

"Oh I do and I think it's the right thing. But you've never been good at listening to me before, why should now be any different." He said and they both laughed. "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Is being with him forever what you want?"

"Since I was seventeen." She said and smiled at just the thought of eternity with Edward.

"Then I'm happy for you and so will they. You call Alex yet?"

"Nope he's next. Alice is planning it for next week sometime, I'll call you when I have all the ticket arrangements to fly you guys up here."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. It's the least I can do for everything I put you through over the years. It wasn't easy to put up with me and my constant moods, and yet you rarely complained and always stood by me."

"Of course, what else would I do?" He joked and she laughed. "So who's all invited to this thing?"

"You three, Alex and Kristen if he brings her. The Cullen's and a couple of their friends, the Denali Coven."

"Like Tanya Denail's family?"

"One in the same." She said and sighed.

"You know you could probably talk Edward out of inviting them."

"Edward said I could, but that's not fair. They have been friends longer then we've been alive, its not fair to throw that away. It would look bad on Carlisle and Esme and that's not fair. I just wish my mom would come."

"You're not going to invite her?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea, I mean I'll be leaving with the Cullen's and its not like we've gotten along recently. She just doesn't accept the was I'm different and I don't think she ever will. Its better this way. I will get someone to spend my future with and she will be left in the dark where she clearly wants to be."

"If that's what you want, but let me know I cant wait to see a vampire wedding, it should be interesting."

"Shut up, and tell Billy I said hi, he's invited too if he can make the trip." She said and the two shared some small talk before she hung up to call her brother.

"Dwyer residence how can I help you?" Alex said and she laughed.

"I have some news."

"What's that?"

"I'm getting married and you have to come give me away." She said and waited for the surprise but it wasn't there. "You knew didn't' you?"

"Of course I did, you have quite the old fashion boyfriend and he insisted it was only right to ask me first since Charlie passed. Of course I gave my blessing. So you accepted and I'm guessing liked the antique ring."

"Of course it's perfect and it was his mother's so that makes it even better." She said and he could practically hear her smiling over the phone. "So the wedding is next week, we don't want to wait and we aren't staying in Alaska that long. You free to fly up and give me away?"

"Of course, you know I'd do anything for you."

"Will you bring Kristen? I really want to meet her, and Alice is dying to take her shopping."

"Of course I will, she's been wanting to meet you too."

"Perfect I'll call you with the arrangements, I'm sure Edward will take care of them tomorrow. It will be small, just the family and a few close friends of the Cullen's."

"You going to invite mom?"

"I don't think she'd come if I did, and I know there would be too many questions she'd want me to answer. Jake, Seth and Embry will be there, and Billy if he can make it."

"I understand, and I'm glad you're happy. You sound better then when I left you in Forks."

"I feel better then I ever have, I'm finally getting my happily ever after." She said and then she caught up on his life since he left the week before, just enjoying the lighthearted conversation they were finally having now that all the secrets were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok so I'm sorry this update took a while, it was complete a couple days ago and the site rejected it. But my account it working again and I'm able to update, so Chapter 15 should be along soon as long as my account continues to work....Enjoy we're getting closer to the big day and I can promise it won't be boring ---**

----------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------

Chapter 14

Bella spent the next two days with Alice and Rosalie making all the plans she could. They picked flowers and colors for the bridal party to wear. Even picking the style of tux Edward and his brothers would wear. Esme was playing mother of the bride running around with her daughters doing her best to keep things simple like Bella wanted when Alice would start to get out of hand. Carlisle was off at the hospital as usual, putting things together in his last week of work, they would be leaving the day after the wedding to start their new life in London. Edward and Bella leaving the same day for their honeymoon that Edward was planning and using as a surprise for Bella.

"Edward where are you?" She called as she walked around the house trying to find him, only seeing him as he walked in the door. "There you are."

"Sorry I had an errand to run." He said and went over to her. "What did you need?"

"Nothing I just missed you, how about we do something together tonight, everyone arrives in two days and then we won't have any time together as the wedding will only be two days after that."

"What did you have in mind?" He said and she smiled. "Alright movie night it is." He said and she smiled as he headed for the car to go rent something. "Come on, we'll go find something new to watch." He said and they headed out. As they walked into the store Edward sighed and tried to steer Bella to the back of the store.

"What is with you, I wanted something new?" She said and then she heard it, Tanya's voice.

"Edward what are you doing here." She said in her sickly sweet voice and Bella turned with him to face her.

"Hello Tanya, me and Bella decided on a nice quiet movie night to take a break from wedding plans. I'm sure Kate and Irena told you about the wedding Saturday." He said and her face fell, Edward's arm tightened on Bella knowing Tanya was hiding unpleasant thoughts as she counted in Spanish. "I assume you'll be coming with them?"

"Of course I heard. Though I wish you would have came and told me yourself." She said and went to step towards him and he stepped back, as Bella came in front of him.

"Well we've just been busy. Sorry about not handling it the correct way, we were in a rush with us leaving the day after the wedding and all." She said and Tanya's face continued to fall. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew that we were moving and starting over somewhere new." She said and Tanya started to glare.

"No I must have missed that, I assumed you'd be staying at least another year or so."

"Bella and me have our honeymoon and then we will be joining our family in Europe to start over once again. You know, to keep up appearances and all." He said and looked at Bella and smiled. "But we really must be going, I'm sure Alice will want to interrupt our quiet night with more questions regarding wedding details." He said and lead Bella to a different part of the store, not even giving her a chance to say goodbye. The two stood wordlessly looking at movie until she exited the store and got in her car. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault she still hasn't accepted the fact that we are together and she isn't getting another chance to be with you."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks, because there is no way I am ever letting you go. The moment I slip that ring on your finger, you'll never be away from me for more then necessary." He said and she smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You're my forever Edward and that can only start when we say I Do." She said and kissed him and they left with their movies. As they expected Alice pestered them for details with the wedding until there wasn't a question left. The next day Bella headed to a local bridal shop to pick out her dress. It was the one thing she didn't care about. She wanted something simple and white, and didn't need to fly to New York to get it, she was sure she could find something in Alaska.

"Bella really, we had plenty of time to go to LA or NY to find a nice designer dress." Alice tried as Bella walked into the bridal shop.

"Yes but it would be overpriced and something I'm sure I wouldn't have liked once I seen the price tag no matter how beautiful it might have started out as. I'm sure I can find something. I told you I really didn't want a big fuss over my wedding. All I need is Edward, anything else is a bonus." She said and started to look through the dresses. There were too many to choose from so she stopped. "Alright, each of you pick a dress for me and I'll try them on, I'm sure one will be perfect." She said to Rosalie, Alice and Esme and then went to find a sales lady to get a dressing room.

"Not really into dress shopping." The lady said and Bella smiled.

"Not really, I don't want anything flashy, I want it to be simple and elegant." She said as she looked down at her ring. "Classic." The sales lady looked down at her ring and smiled.

"I think I have just the thing, I'll be right back." She said and headed to the backroom while Bella waited for the dresses from her sisters and mother in law. "Here are the dresses from the women you came in with and one I pulled from the back. Let me know if you need any help." She said and Bella nodded as she pulled the dresses into the room and started to put them on.

As Bella looked at the dresses, it was easy to tell who picked which one. Each woman was so different and had a different idea of elegant and classic. She tried on them all, coming out to twirl in front of the mirror, until she got to the last one that the sales lady picked out. It was the first one that wouldn't need any alterations, it fit her perfectly. The moment she zipped it up she knew that it was the one. The white with ivory accents gave off just the hint of style without being too commanding. As she pulled back the curtain and stepped out Esme gasped and Alice walked up to her as Bella made her way to the pedestal and looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's perfect." She said and everyone nodded.

"You look beautiful Bella." Rosalie said as she and Esme went up to Bella. The sales lady smiled and fluffed the bottom of the dress.

"It suits you, almost as if you were meant to have it." She said and Bella smiled. "This dress has been here a long time, just never fit anyone right." She said and Bella smiled as she twirled around in her dress. "There is just the veil to match too I think." She said and once again disappeared into the backroom while Bella turned to Esme.

"Think he'll like it?" She asked and Esme laughed.

"You could wear a garbage bag and my son would be happy. But this is perfect, its classic just like your ring. The perfect dress for you, a princess dress for your fairy tale wedding." She said and hugged Bella. "He'll love it." She whispered and Alice nodded.

"Its just the type of thing he always envisioned you in, trust me." Alice said and Bella laughed.

"Not to mention you look amazing and he won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Rosalie added while Bella bit her lip, knowing if she was still human she'd be blushing. "What you act like its not true." She said and everyone laughed as the lady came out with the veil and shoes to match. As they finished off Bella's dress, Rosalie and Alice went and picked there's. Along with Esme who insisted the mother of the bride needed to be dressed perfect as well. As they all walked out and got in their cars, the dresses laying in the backseat there was a calm that came over Bella. It was all falling into place, her brother and Kristen would arrive the next day with Jake, Embry and Seth, Billy unable to make it, but sending his best as she spoke to him.

"It's really happening." She said as she looked over at Esme who was smiling.

"Yes it is, and it couldn't happen to a better person. You always were a part of this family Bella, whether you and Edward worked out or not, you would have been welcome. But I can't say I'm not happy that it was with Edward that you decided to join us rather then without." She said and the two talked as they headed to the house.

"You get back in that house and away from these dresses this instant." Alice said as Edward came out with Jasper and Emmet in toe.

"What? I wasn't going to look." He said and Bella just looked at him. "Ok so maybe I was a little curious, but no one is giving anything away in their minds so I had to give it a shot." He said and Bella ran up to him and into his arms.

"You can wait a few days until the wedding, then you can see me when I come down the aisle. Hint I'm the one in white."

"So you're in white, no off shades?"

"Nope, I still can wear white." She said and he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I guess I can wait, your brother called his flight will be leaving shortly, and he has a layover in Denver because of the weather." He said and she nodded.

"That might be good, it's a long flight from Phoenix to Alaska I'm sure." She said and he nodded as they headed in the house.

"So any hints?"

"I gave you one, I'm in white." She said and pulled him towards the music room while Alice went and hid the dresses in her room, knowing Edward wouldn't dare go there to look for them. Bella spent the rest of the day with Edward while he played for her, she loved to lay on the bench with her head in his lap as he played his compositions. Loving the peace they had when they were that way, no thoughts of the wedding or the impending visitors, it was just the two of them.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright guys, here's the next enstallment...we're almost to the wedding I swear, just one more chapter...then everything will be in place for the wedding march to begin...enjoy....I did add some text messages between charactors, so they'll be in bold caps to set them apart from regular dialouge**

-----------------------------XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

"Really Bella is it possible to drive any slower I mean we are only going 95." Alex joked as Bella sped down the streets to the Cullen's house.

"Sorry," she said and started to back off the gas. "Its Alice's fault, she is always yelling about my driving." She countered and smiled as she looked at her brother and Kristen.

"Ya ya, like Alice could do anything. She's so little." He said and Bella laughed.

"Oh ya, that little tyrant made me go shopping for twelve hours straight because she couldn't find the correct shade of blue shoes to match her dress. It was ridiculous navy blue is navy blue, there are no differences." Kristen was quiet at first in the car, she was nervous about everything that was going on. She knew there was something off about Bella and Edward and for some reason Alex was ignoring it. But the one thing she couldn't deny was the love that Alex had for Bella and vice versa, they would banter and joke with one another as any other brother and sister should. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

The moment Bella pulled up she went to the trunk to pick up the bags while Alex went to help Kristen out. Alex seen the look on Kristen's face and knew there was a lot of questions running around in her head.

"Look I know you have a lot of questions and a lot of things don't seem right and when you meet the rest of the family I will completely understand if you want to leave. But they are good people." He said and she just looked confused.

"You really care about them and trust them don't you."

"Yes, they gave me my sister. I know you never met her so you don't see the difference in her now then when I would visit before. But she is happy and in love. Edward gave her that happiness again and I can never condemn anyone that could make my sister so happy. So they're different, it didn't bother me when I first met them and it doesn't bother me now. But if they make you uncomfortable then I'll get us a hotel and you can skip the ceremony, I'll understand and so will Bella. But I can't do that, I have to be there for her." He said and she leaned up to kiss him.

"I'm not going anywhere, though I may ask some questions later when we're alone." She said and he nodded, hoping he wouldn't have to lie. As much as he loved Kristen, he wouldn't betray his sister's secret because of her. It just wouldn't be fair.

"You two ready?" Bella said smiling as she had their bags in her hand.

"Yep" Alex said and came around to take one of the bags off her while he held Kristen's hand. As they walked in the house, Kristen was amazed by the family she seen waiting for her. Jake, Seth and Embry came in hours before and were all sitting in the living room playing video games with Emmet while Rose and Alice were sitting at the table with Esme looking at final plans for the wedding.

"You guys were taking forever." Alice said as she ran up to them and hugged Alex. "I missed you, Bella was so much easier to deal with when you were around to keep her in line." She said and Alex laughed.

"Isn't Edward helpful?"

"No he just gives into her and spoils her beyond belief."

"I don't always give her her way." Edward said as he came down the stairs with Jasper. Bella just smiled and went over to him, immediately wrapping herself in his arms. "I can put my foot down, I just haven't come across anything worth arguing over." He said and kissed her forehead as he stepped forward with Bella up to Alex and Kristen. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, you know I missed you guys. But I want you to meet the love of my life Kristen. Kristen this is Edward Bella's fiancé and his sister Alice." He said and they turned to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said and she nodded, amazed by how beautiful they all were. "Let me introduce my family. My brother and his wife Emmet and Rosalie, and my mother Esme." He said pointing them out. "Jasper is Alice's husband and my father Carlisle is around here somewhere." He said and watched as they all came over to see Alex and Kristen.

"And these three are friends of mine from Forks, Seth, Jake and Embry." Bella said and introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all," Kristen said, trying to hide her shock at seeing how young they all looked. Alice could see it coming, all the questions Kristen wanted to ask, all the answers she wouldn't get. The eventual blow up that would ruin the wedding, not just for Edward and Bella, but for Alex as well. "Alice are you ok?" She asked as everyone turned to see her.

"Fine, I just need to talk to Bella alone for a minute." She said and smiled as she pulled Bella into another room, knowing everyone else would hear the conversation.

"What's wrong? What did you see?"

"We need to tell Kristen the truth." She said and Bella looked away.

"I don't think she can handle it, I mean Alex was one thing but his fiancé? I don't know…" She stopped and laughed. "You know how it turns out."

"She's going to be confused, but she will deal with it quickly and everything will be fine." She said and Bella nodded.

"Alright, no time like the present." As the two came into the room Edward looked at Bella who just smiled and nodded. "Kristen there's something I need to tell you." She said and Alex looked up at her.

"Bella are you sure?" He asked and she nodded and looked over at Alice. "Ok, if that's what you want." He said and they all moved to sit in the living room.

"I know you have a lot of questions. Its clear we aren't normal, and there's a secret that Alex is keeping for me. I'm sorry about that, I just didn't know if you could handle it." She started and took a deep breath before she continued, not for need but to merely compose herself. "I know how hard secrets are on a relationship and I don't want one he's keeping for me to be a problem for you two. Besides, if you are going to be here for the next few days for the wedding then you should know."

"Bella you're scaring me, what are you trying to tell me?"

"There's a reason I don't look over eighteen, nor do anyone else. Not even Carlisle and Esme could possibly be thirty and yet have teenage sons and daughters." She said and Kristen nodded. "There's a simple explanation for it all. We are that age still, none of us have aged in years." She said and watched the shock cross Kristen's face. "We aren't human -- we're vampires." She said and closed her eyes for a moment, not wanting to see her face.

"You're what?" She screamed and jumped up.

"Honey just let her finish," Alex said and Kristen pulled away from him.

"No, this is crazy. Vampires aren't real!" She screamed and everyone stepped back but Alex.

"They are, I know its strange and doesn't make sense but just let her finish."

"You believe her?"

"I know its true honey. But there's more, so much more that she'd could explain if you'd let her. None of them chose this life, they all had dreams for what they would do and be. However something came and changed things for him, gave them a new start to try and find what they were missing when they were human. This life came them a chance at love, real and true love." He said and pulled her to him. "Just like we have, they just had to find it in a different way."

"This can't be real, vampires aren't real." She said and Bella went over to her.

"I know this is a lot to take in, and I know how confusing it is. Trust me I've been there, when I found out the person I fell in love with instantly wasn't human. Ask us anything and we'll answer you, I promise." This is where Edward came in, he could read all her thoughts, the questions swirling around in her head and came to stand by Bella.

"Most of the things you heard about vampires are false. Staking us, or throwing garlic in our face won't hurt us. Neither with silver. Sunlight just makes us sparkle, our skin reacts to it differently then humans and we stop aging the moment we're changed." He said and looked at the shock on her face. "But I'm sure you know the most basic question, what do we eat." He said and she nodded slowly. "We are vegetarians in a way. We do drink blood, that is true, just not from humans. We feed off animals." He said slowly letting it sink in.

"So you…" she started and stopped. Kristen ran over it all in her head, trying to put it all into place and yet it didn't seem to work. Nothing made it come out right. It was a lot to take in, and at one point she couldn't take anymore and started to laugh.

"Are you…?" Alex started and Alice cut him off.

"She's fine, I think she's just overwhelmed by it all right now. She just needs to let it all sink in and then everything is going to be just fine." Alice said and Kristen nodded. Alex took Kristen upstairs to their room to let it all sink in. Knowing it was a lot for her to hear.

"I'm sorry." He said and she looked at him confused. "I couldn't tell you, this was Bella's secret not mine."

"Alex I'm not mad at you, you tried to warn me they were different and you did say I could leave if I wasn't comfortable. I would never want you to expose your sister, you lov eher and I know that. It was just a lot to take. Especially when Edward started talking, it was like he could read my mine, and Alice just was so confidant in what was happening."

"Well that's the thing, Edward and Alice are special. Edward was truly reading your mind, Bella seems to be the only one that was ever immune to his gift and Alice sees the future. That's why she'll stop and it will look like she is staring into space for a minute. She's seeing the outcome of things. Its how she knew it would be ok to tell me and how she knew that you would be ok with the truth as well."

"Wow, that just makes things…" she started and stopped unsure how to finish.

"Different?" Alex tried and she nodded. The two started to unpack their things and decided on a nap while Bella paced nervously in the living room.

"What if she's mad at him? What if she leaves him because of this?" She started and Edward came up to stop her, pulling her into his arms.

"It will be fine love, she's not upset. She's just confused and processing it all. They are going to take a nap and then you'll be able to talk to her. Give her a chance to adjust. I'm sure she never expected this to be the secret you were hiding." He said and she nodded. "Come on, why don't we go for a walk, I only get you for a few more hours before Alice takes you away for your bachelorette party."

"Do I have to have one? I mean we can't go get drunk like you would normally do." She argued and Alice laughed.

"Yes, but we can go get pampered. I know that it won't do a thing for us, but Kristen I am sure will enjoy it. Then the guys can do their bonding and we'll all be refreshed for the wedding the next day. So go enjoy your time with Edward now before it goes away." She said and pushed her towards Edward. As Bella and Edward went off on their walk, everyone else seemed to busy themselves with something concerning the wedding trying to make sure everything came together just right.

Later that night, as the humans had their dinner Bella sat with Edward in the music room as he played for her. There wasn't a ton of furniture in the house, only the necessities as they were having most of their stuff packed up and covered to make the transition easier once they moved to London.

As the morning came, Bella wasn't happy about leaving Edward until the wedding the following day. She just wanted to get married and run off into their future together.

"Do we really have to do this? Can't we just move up the wedding to now? I mean everyone is here already." She tried and Esme laughed.

"No sweetie, the final things won't be here until tomorrow. So we do have to wait, come on spending a day with the girls won't be that bad I promise. I reigned Alice in a little." She tried and Bella got in the car uneasy. "But…"

"No you can't see Edward. You said goodbye already and he won't be seeing you until you come down the aisle in eighteen hours. Now calm down, everything will be fine. Tomorrow night all will be perfect and you two can start your life together. As for now shut up."

"What are the guys planning?" She tried and Rosalie laughed.

"Oh I'm sure they will be doing something manly. Emmet took over for Jasper since he wasn't 'planning' it right. But don't worry they will be staying at the house the entire time so no worries." She said and Bella nodded.

"I'm not so thrilled about this either." Kristen said and Bella smiled. She really liked her future sister in law, and had found they had a lot of things in common. "Alex was never too good at handling himself if he started to drink and I'm sure they will be insisting on it since Edward and his brother can't." She joked and Bella frowned.

"Thank god Jake, Embry and Seth can drink or else Alex would be in a world of trouble." She said and the two laughed. As they pulled up to the spa Bella groaned. "Really Alice?"

"Yes, I told you Kristen is going to enjoy this, and it won't be so bad for you to work on your patients. We are just going to relax and spend some time bonding. Now stop the whining and move before we're late." She said and Bella grudgingly got out of the car, only because Kristen seemed so excited by it all.

"You Cullen's really know how to enjoy yourselves." Kristen said as she sunk into the hot tub with the rest of the girls.

"Well I had to plan something and Edward was insisting it needed to be stress free for Bella." Alice said and Bella laughed.

"Edward thought of this?"

"Well kind of, he just wanted me to take you somewhere to relax. Something I would have planned if you were still human." She said and Kristen turned to her.

"I have to let Alex spend more time with this family. He never would have thought of pampering me like this." She said and Bella laughed.

"Be clear, Edward may have wanted me to be relaxed, but his has Alice written all over it."

"This is nothing for Edward and you know that. He'd spoil you immensely if you'd let him." She said and Rosalie laughed with Esme.

"Plea's he's over the moon for that honeymoon he's been planning. I mean it's the first time he's spent more then a hundred dollars on you since you two met." She joked and Kristen sat up.

"Really you don't want him to spoil you?"

"Nope. Never liked having money spent on me, I always liked giving over receiving."

"We need to work on that. Because being spoiled is fun."

"For some, but you don't know Edward. He wouldn't spoil me with flowers or a new outfit. For him it's a new wardrobe that costs more then my house, or a brand new car that's not even on the market yet. Money truly means nothing to him."

"I don't know where he would have gotten that from." Esme said and Rosalie just looked at her.

"Oh yes, because Carlisle doesn't spoil you." She challenged and everyone turned to Esme. "I mean you only got an island named after you." Rosalie finished and everyone laughed but Kristen and Bella.

"An island, Carlisle gave you and island?"

"Its not a big island. But yes he gave me an island for our anniversary." She said and Kristen started to laugh.

"I am so looking forward to Christmas with this family." She said and everyone laughed. While Kristen finished up her makeover, and the rest of the girls finished up their soak everyone got ready to leave. As they pulled up to the mall Bella continued to groan.

"This is what you call bonding and relaxing?" Bella said and Alice nodded.

"Yes you need a new waredrobe being as most of yours from Forks was conveniently lost in transport and you can only wear Edward's clothes for so long. I mean me and Rose are a different size then you and it just isn't working." She said and skipped off with Kristen while Bella grabbed her purse and hung behind with Esme.

"Conveniently lost in transport my ass. She probably threw them away on her way here so she could force me into shopping." She said and Esme laughed.

"Alice wouldn't do that, she'd at least donate them to a shelter or something." The moment they all walked in the first store Bella headed right over to the dressing rooms.

"Pick what you want and I'll try it on, no use arguing over something you are going to force me to do anyway." She said and went to sit down. "Oh and Alice all you have is one hour so I'm suggesting you hurry. There's something I want to do for the rest of MY day." SHe said and Alice started to pout.

"Two?"

"One or I leave now." She said and stood up when Alice relented.

"Fine, but you better try stuff on fast." She said and took off with everyone else, walking around picking out different things she would need. The moment she went away Bella sat on the couch and pulled out her phone.

**BE HOME SOON, SHOPPING ISN'T FUN -- BELLA**

**OF COURSE IT IS, JUST ASK ALICE. BUT YOU DO NEED CLOTHES FOR THE HONEYMOON -- EDWARD**

**WHERE ARE WE GOING? -- BELLA**

As she had been for days, Bella tried to get Edward to tell her where they were headed. All she knew is they would be away for two weeks before they joined everyone in London, but not once would he say where those weeks would be spent.

**WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW. BUT I WILL TELL YOU IT WILL BE WARM AND SUNNY -- EDWARD**

**I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT. YOU KNOW I ALWAYS LIKED TO SEE YOUR SKIN IN THE SUNLIGHT. AND ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I COULD REALLY BE IN THE SUN -- BELLA**

**I REMEMBER. I HAVE TO GO, EMMET IS THREATING Y PHONE IF I DON'T START ENJOYING MY GUY DAY. HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO SNEAK A VISIT TONIGHT. LOVE YOU AND CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN -- EDWARD**

**I HOPE YOU CAN TOO, I DONT WANT TO WAIT UNTIL THE WEDDING TO SEE YOU AGAIN. LOVE YOU TOO -- BELLA**

"Are you happy now?" Alice asked as she handed over an arm full of clothing.

"Extremely, in less then twenty four hours I will marry the man of my dreams and love of my life. Then get whisked off to somewhere warm and sunny." She said and closed the door to let the fashion show begin. After Bella had her fill of shopping, she decided to stay and let everyone spoil Kristen for a little bit. "I have to say I could get use to this." Bella said as she handed Kristen more outfits.

"Me too, I'll play dress up any day." Kristen said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"See Bella, is it so hard to be happy?" Alice asked as she gathered up the things she wanted to buy, refusing to let Kristen pay for anything. "Please, like there was anyway you were paying for this stuff. Consider it a present for keeping our secret."

"You don't have to buy me off, I'd never tell anyone. Besides we're family." She said and Bella smiled.

"Well then consider it your 'Welcome to the Cullen Family' present then." She said and Kristen laughed. While Alice and Esme paid, Bella waited with Rosalie for Kristen to finish changing.

"Yu are going to be fine. The wedding will be fine." Rosalie said when she seen Bella staring off into space.

"How'd you know I needed to hear that?"

"Because I did, it all seemed too good to be true at first. Emmet was everything I ever wanted and the Cullen's were amazing. It just all seemed to fall into place, as if it could easily all fall apart." She said and shrugged.

"I'm scared Tanya will ruin it. That somehow she'll take him away from me and my world will come crashing down. I know its stupid…"

"It's not stupid, and you have every right to worry. I mean she has been a friend of the family for years, and I know her better then anyone besides her sisters." She said and took a unneeded breath before continuing. "She's been awfully quiet as of lately, and she did want to come today." She said and Bella turned to face her.

"She wanted to come to my bachelorette party?"

"Ya, but Alice said she couldn't. She didn't want you to be upset so she wasn't going to tell you." She said and Bella nodded. "I know you really don't want her at the wedding."

"She belongs there and we both know that. I have my friends here, my brother, Kristen and the guys. It would be unfair to not allow your family's closest friends to be there because I'm insecure." She said and Rosalie nodded.

"Carlisle wouldn't be mad at you if you decided they weren't allowed to come. You have to know that."

"I know that, but it still doesn't make it right and we both know that." She said and closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself get her thoughts together. "Edward loves me and only me. Tomorrow we'll pledge our love to one another in front of everyone. Then we'll get our happily ever after. She won't take that away from either of us. I won't allow it, and I know Edward won't either. He's been waiting for this as long as I have.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: No I havent died I swear...just seemed to have life arrive all at once to monopolize my time...here's your next enstallment, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16

Edward watched as the car drove away and felt like part of him was there. Every time he was away from Bella it hurt. He watched until he couldn't see her anymore and even waited till he couldn't hear his sisters thoughts before he turned back to go into the house.

"Edward man why are you so sad, she's coming back." Emmet said as he clapped him on the back and closed the door behind them. Emmet tried to play it off as a joke, but he knew that it was hard for Edward to be away from Bella. There was still so much mistrust in their future together for both of them, that nagging feeling that it would all melt away. He just hoped that it would diminish once they said their vows.

"I'm fine Em, what do you have planned?" He asked wearily, knowing Jasper didn't get to make any plans for his bachelor party.

"Well being as we are all indestructible besides Alex…" he started and Edward cut him off.

"No," he said simply and went over to sit on the couch with Alex.

"What does he have planned?" Alex asked and Edward shook his head.

"It doesn't matter pick something else." Edward said and looked over at Emmet who was laughing.

"Come on bro, you know I wouldn't put Alex in any danger, Bella would kill me. If she would not do it herself, she would sick Rose on me and we both know that never ends well." He said and laughed. "Video games and watching the humans or half humans get drunk." He said and Jake's head looked up.

"Why do we got to get drunk?"

"Because the groom can't so the brides brother and best friends will have to. Don't worry I made sure I bought some good stuff when I went to the store and Carlisle's here." He said and went to put some music on. Carlisle just shook his head and sat next to Edward.

"You know you're not going to stop him." He said and Edward nodded.

"This is going to end bad, we both know it." Edward said and Carlisle smiled.

"We're both here, and Jasper, how bad could it really get…" he said, not knowing how wrong he would be.

The girls finished their shopping and headed home, Bella was so excited to see Edward and couldn't wait to show him some of her new outfits, but as they got closer she knew something was wrong. The house sounded wrong. As they pulled up, everyone looked at one another.

"Something is wrong." Bella said and ran up to the house. The moment she opened the door she froze.

Edward was cleaning up a broken table, Jasper was pushing Embry back into the bathroom and Carlisle was cleaning up the carpet where someone had thrown up.

"What did you guys do?" Esme said as she came in after Bella. Rosalie, Kristen and Alice just stood there shaking their heads.

"Sweetheart things got a little out of hand…" Carlisle started but one look from Esme made him stop and start over. "We'll fix it, don't worry about anything."

"Don't worry? Look at my house. We are leaving in two days and this place is a complete mess. How could you let this happen?" She said and headed upstairs. "You will have the house ready by tomorrow morning so we can come back here and get ready. But for tonight, we are going to a hotel, all of us." She said and every Cullen flinched at the tone of her voice.

Edward watched as Bella walked outside and immediately followed her. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you."

"Me too, where's Alex I didn't see him when I came in." She asked and he went to kiss her. "Oh no you don't, how's Alex?"

"Drunk like the rest of the humans, we took him upstairs to sleep it off."

"What? Alex shouldn't drink that much." She screamed and he flinched.

"Emmet insisted, and Alex said he was fine. Something about college." He said and shrugged.

"God you are stupid, college was a mess for him at one time. He drank to much and almost flunked out." She said and headed back inside. There at the bottom of the stairs stood her brother.

"Bella how are you? Where's Kristen?"

"In the car, we are going to a hotel and you need to go to sleep."

"Naw! I need another drink." He said and went towards the bar, but fell instead and started laughing.

"Sober him up, I'll see you tomorrow." Bella yelled and Edward and went to storm out to the car but he grabbed her arm.

"He'll be fine, I swear. I love you, won't you come back tonight? Or tell me where you guys are staying and I'll come to you."

"NO!" She said and pulled out of his grip. "You have drunks to look after and a house to put back in order." She finished and got in the car with the rest of the women. They drove in silence for a couple minutes before anyone said anything.

"I can't believe they got that out of hand." Esme said and Rosalie just laughed.

"Emmet was in charge, you know Jasper didn't stand a chance in hell of planning the bachelor party. And you brought humans into the mix, of course alcohol was going to be involved. Emmet's always wanted to go to a party like that. Seemed fitting that he would go all out for Edward, I mean he's only had to wait like 50 years."

"I'm sure they'll all be fine in the morning. Alex will wake up and be fine, he just needs sleep, a shower and a lot of coffee." Kristen said and started looking through her purse. "But Alice why didn't you see it? I mean Edward said you can see the future."

"Well I can in a way. I see decisions people make, but my vision is 'turned off' right now. Jake, Embry and Quinn are part werewolf, and it messes with my vision. They are like a big shield and block everyone in their presence. It is quite frustrating sometimes." She said and Kristen nodded. The girls headed to the hotel and got settled in. Alice and Rosalie headed off with Esme to hunt while Bella stayed behind with a sleeping Kristen.

Bella heard something at the window and laughed. She knew he'd find her, especially after she wouldn't text him back all night.

"Do you know how many hotels there are in Alaska?"

"No but I'm sure you found out in your quest to find where we stayed." She laughed, unable to be mad at him as he climbed through her window. Edward did his best to get Bella back on his side, spending most of the night on the balcony with her laying in a lounge chair. Edward and Bella spent the night just talking and enjoying the silence of one another. Kristen was asleep in her room of the suite, while the rest were out taking care of wedding details and getting in a final hunt.

Edward spent the night with Bella before eventually going back to the house as he heard Alice approaching, knowing she'd be mad he spent the night with Bella. As he got closer to the house he could feel something was wrong. Something was off about the thoughts inside the house, and two seemed to be missing. As he picked up the pace and ran faster he knew something was wrong.

"What is going on?" He asked as he looked at the panic stricken faces of his family.

"There's a problem," Carlisle said, and Edward immediately panicked as he read the thoughts going through his head.

"What happened?" he growled as Emmet and Jasper came into the room.

"We don't know, everything was fine when we left to hunt, we assumed you stayed here so we left. Carlisle was at the hospital. Jake and Embry are fine, they're sleeping. We didn't think any of them would be in danger. They're werewolves, who thought they would sleep like the dead. Seth is gone and so is Alex." He said and Edward went to lunch at Emmet but Carlisle stepped in front of him.

"Stop, this is no one fault. I found their cell phones in their room, so we can't call them."

"Did you call Bella?" He asked but already knew the answer, he was with her. "I need to tell her in person. Any idea on what happened? I mean could they just have gone for a walk or something?"

"I don't think so, they were both pretty drunk when they passed out. Jake and Embry haven't even woken up yet, but I'm going to do that now to see if they have any ideas what happened. It will be ok Edward." Carlisle said and Edward shook his head.

"For you, I'm the one that has to tell Bella I lost not only her brother but one of her best friends on the day of our wedding,." He said and headed back to the hotel, knowing the conversation couldn't go well. He just hoped it was all a misunderstanding and everything would work out fine.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok guys this is a short chapter I know(my shortest ever actually)....But for what comes next it had to be split up....Just a little more suspense and then all will be revealed -- enjoy!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17

Bella was just zipping up the bag for her dress when she heard the knock at the door. Everyone was gone and she was wishing it was time already. She hated to see Edward leave just hours before and wanted nothing more then to be back in his arms after they said their vows.

"Soon I'll be Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen." She said to herself as she looked over all the things in the room. The dresses Alice and Rosalie would wear as her maid of honor and bridesmaid. The special dress for Esme and even one for Kristen. Everything was perfect but she still had the feeling that it wasn't at the same time. She went to get a shower, knowing the hot water would relax her enough to make it easier for her to enjoy the day -- her day! She slipped on her comfy sweats after, waiting for the girls to return to start fussing with her hair and make up.

Kristen was at breakfast with Esme, while Rosalie and Alice went to the florist to pick up the special flowers she wanted -- white tulips for her bouquet. But when she heard the knock at the door she knew something was wrong, she could sense him. He shouldn't be there, especially since he just left hours before. Something was definitely wrong.

"Edward you shouldn't be here." She said through the door, knowing he could hear her.

"I need to talk to you, let me in."

"Alice will kill us, you aren't suppose to see me before the wedding." She said, not sensing the urgency in his voice, not wanting to recognize something being wrong. "I'll see you at twilight."

"Bella this can't wait, I need to talk to you. Something's wrong." He said and she felt her heard drop. Something being wrong could only mean one thing this close to the ceremony, he was having second thoughts. He was leaving her -- again

"It's just cold feet." She said and opened the door, avoiding his eyes, not wanting to see the rejection in them. She was so close to forever, their forever, she wasn't ready to let that go yet. "It will be fine."

"Bella I am not now or have I ever had cold feet over our wedding. I love you just as much now as a couple hours ago if not more." He said and raised her chin to make her look at him. "But there is really a problem, Alex and Seth are missing."

"What do you mean missing?" She said as she sank into the chair behind her. "They probably just are playing a joke and went for a walk or something." She said and then stopped. "Wait how did they get past you? Shouldn't someone have heard them?"

"That's the thing I was with you, and the rest of the guys thought I was at the house so they went to hunt. Carlisle had to go to the hospital on an emergency. No one realized how soundly Jake and Embry sleep." He said and knelt down in from of her.

"We are going to find the, and I hope it is a misunderstanding. But I wanted you to know, I couldn't keep this from you." He said and leaned in to cup her face in his hand. "Bella we will find them, but first I need to get everyone at the house and see what we can figure out. Where is everyone else?"

"Kristen is at breakfast with Esme. Rosalie and Alice are at the florist picking up the flowers and then going to get the cake at the bakery." She said and collapsed into his arms on the floor. "I can't loose them. Alex is the only real family I have anyone, the only one that excepts me. And what about Seth? He is like another brother to me."

"You won't loose them, either of them. I promise you will see them again soon." He said and kissed her softly. "Carlisle is already talking to Jake about tracking them I'm sure. We will figure it all out. I'm sure Alice can see something." He said and called Alice knowing they had to resolve this soon. While he called Bella packed all she could, just wanting to find her brother again, her wedding that night long forgotten.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok guys, I know the last chapter was short, but this is close to five times as long, so hopefully it makes up for it...one more suspenseful chapter and then we'll be ready for the final chapter and epilogue...enjoy**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 18

"Come on man, you have to wake up." Alex said as he shook Seth. "Damn it wake up." He continued as he pushed Seth.

"What?" Seth said as he started to sit up and realized where they were. "Wait, where are we?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. The last thing I remember we were falling down drunk at the Cullen's. I don't remember coming here or how we got here." He said and Seth got up to exam their surroundings. It looked like a basement, cement walls with an iron gate for a door. There didn't seem to be anyone around them and no windows to use as an escape, just a single bulb hanging from the ceiling to give them some light.

"I know I didn't realize it at the time, but we drank way too much to not remember coming here." Seth said and Alex nodded.

"Bella gets married in like twelve hours, we have to get back to the Cullen's before she figure out we're gone."

"I'm sure she knows, Edward isn't going to hide us missing from her. He's not risking anything that could make her hate him." Seth added and Alex shook his head.

"Ya because losing her brother and one of her best friends isn't enough cause to put a rift between them before he wedding. I'm just hoping Alice can see us and get us back before it's too late."

"Impossible, she would have stopped it before it happened if she seen it. I'm a wolf just like Jake and Embry, we interfere with her visions. Same reason she never seen Bella all those years." He said and Alex pushed at the door. "That's not going to help I'm pretty sure they secured us pretty well. I mean I'm pretty strong." He said and Alex sunk down on the bed.

"This isn't good man, I don't think we ended up here on accident. There was no way we came here because we were drunk, I remember falling over in the spare bedroom where Emmett dumped me. Not here, and I know the Cullen's wouldn't bring us here."

"As a joke maybe, but this isn't a joke this is bad." Seth sat down next to Alex as they continued to look around the room looking for the flaw in the plan, a way to get out of the room and back where they belonged.

* * *

As Bella ran into the house she immediately headed for Jake. She needed her family, and at the moment all she had was her two brothers she couldn't stand the smell of.

"You have to find them." She cried as Jake pulled her into his arms.

"We'll find them, I didn't want to do anything until you got here. But we can track them, I can't hear his thoughts so he has to be a couple miles away at least." He said and Embry came out of the kitchen with his head down.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't realize there was a threat or I swear we never would have gotten that drunk." He said and she shook her head.

"I have to go look for him." She said and started to the door when Edward grabbed her. "Let me go, I need to find them."

"Wait until Alice gets here at least maybe she can help."

"She can't they are together and therefore she cant see them. Seth will block the vision of Alex. If not she would have seen them being taken and stopped it before it ever happened. Now let me go." She said and pulled out of his grasp and headed out the door.

"Go after her, we'll call if we have any news." Carlisle said and Edward nodded as he took off after Bella. "Emmet did you find anything different on the grounds?"

"No, nothing is a miss. That's what's weird, there aren't even any new scents. Just the family, nothing is different." He said and stood as he heard the girls approach.

"Where the hell is she? Why is she running off with Edward chasing her." Alice yelled as she came in the house. But immediately she froze as she seen all the worry on everyone's face. "Jasper," she called and he came down the stairs. He was hiding from Bella, not wanting to feel her worry so intensely.

"Carlisle what is going on." Esme asked as she set some bags down and Kristen walked in behind her. "Someone better start talking right now."

"Kristen why don't you sit down." He said and she looked confused, but listened regardless. "Alex is missing, something happened last night and now he's gone, as is Seth. Edward and Bella are off looking for them now." He said and it was then that Kristen started to cry.

"Oh my god, how didn't I see this." Alice cried and Jasper came up to wrap his arms around her as Esme and Carlisle went to comfort Kristen.

"Where is Rosalie?" Emmet asked, looking behind them for his wife.

"Flower shop, the bouquets weren't ready, so she stayed to wait. She said she'd meet us here, I left her my car." Alice said and Emmet nodded. "We have to find them, Bella will never forgive herself if something happens to them."

"What does Bella have to do with them being missing?" Kristen asked through her tears. "She didn't do this, she would never do anything to hurt anyone let alone her own brother."

"Bella blames herself for everything, no matter whose fault, she will take the blame on herself." Jasper said, knowing it the moment she stepped in the house. "We have to find them, for their sake and hers."

Rosalie could hear the problem before she ever set foot in the house. Bella and Edward were missing, and that alone was a give away that something was wrong. She came crashing through the door and set the box of bouquets down by the door and immediately headed for Emmet.

"What is going on?" She asked and immediately regretted it as she seen Kristen cry even harder. Emmet took Rosalie out into the yard as Jake and Embry took off in another quest to find the missing wedding guests. "Tell me."

"Seth and Alex are missing. They left their phones here and weren't in the room we left them in. We think someone kidnapped them. They were in no condition to leave, someone had to have taken them. But what I don't get is why? Why would someone take them and nothing from the house?"

"How is Bella taking it?"

"Not well she left almost immediately to go find them and will barely look at any of us. Jasper said she's blaming herself." He said and he leaned against a tree while Rosalie paced.

"The only reason to take Alex and Seth would be to hurt Bella or Edward. There is no other reason for taking them. Given someone could be after money, but they could have taken something of value. I mean everyone was gone last night for them to even be taken." She said and he nodded

"We went hunting, Edward snuck off to smooth things over with Bella and Carlisle went to the hospital. Everyone thought someone else was at the house still. Jake and Embry were out cold and even had to be woken up by me and Jasper earlier." As Emmet continued to ramble on Rosalie tried to run it all through her head, trying her best to make it add up and that's when it hit her. There was only one reason to hurt Bella and Edward now and they were going to pay for the mistake of thinking they could get away with it.

* * *

Seth and Alex knew it had been hours since they were taken, thankful for the watch Alex still had on. They were lost in a conversation of possible outcomes when they heard someone approaching.

"Hello?" Alex called but got nothing in response. "Look I don't know why you took us, I mean its not like either of us are worth any money. I mean, not much anyway." He said and they both cringed at the laugh that responded to their statement. That's when Seth figured it out, the smell hung thick in the air and almost made him gag. It was sweeter then what he was use to, stronger then the familiar scent he'd come to know as Bella.

"Dude we're in big trouble. We weren't kidnapped for money, we were kidnapped to stop Bella's wedding." He whispered and Alex looked confused. "What other reason would there be for us to be kidnapped by vampires."

"And here I thought all wolves were stupid." The voice rang as it came closer to the dark room. "I guess the smell works both ways. I mean I could smell you from upstairs"

"Same goes for you, definitely stronger then what I am use to." He said and went to stand in front of Alex at the door. Knowing he had to protect Alex at all costs. "Want to tell us why you took us? It only seems fair we know why we were kidnapped. It clearly wasn't to kill us since we're still here."

"Trust me the idea was there, but I know that wouldn't work into my plan. I need you two alive, at least for a little while. See you were just a bonus, I really intended to just take Alex here. But then hearing how you blocked Alice's visions, you were just the closest at the time. Guess it was wrong place wrong time for you." The voice mocked and Seth could feel his anger building. He just wanted to see the person behind the voice, the one responsible for all this trouble.

"So what's your name?"

"You don't know who I am?" She said as she stepped out into the light. "I'm offended I expected them to speak of me and my family." She said and had this most sinister smile on her face. "I'm Tanya Denali." She said and Alex choked.

"You were the reason Bella went after Edward when he ran away." Alex said under his breath and seen Tanya's eyes flick up at him.

"Excuse me?" She said and Seth stood in between them, breaking the eye contact. "Move mongrel it seems me and Alex here have much to discuss." She said and reached out to grab him through opening in the steel door.

"I don't think we have anything to discuss. I'm sure Edward and Bella will find us soon enough." Alex said smugly and Tanya continued to laugh.

"How I've been nothing but gracious and sweet am even invited to that pathetic wedding tonight." She said through gritted teeth, her voice laced with venom. "Not that it's going to happen, I refuse to let him lower himself to her level."

"That's what this is about isn't it, he rejected you for her. Get over it, its been over thirty years since he clearly told you to get lost." Seth said remembering the stories about Tanya Bella had told him. "Must have hurt, being thrown aside for a human. I mean here you are there for him for years and he still has no interest in you. From what I hear, wouldn't even let you tough here, where as Bella was…" he was cut off by the growl that ripped through her chest. "What did I strike a nerve?" He taunted, knowing the game was dangerous but not caring anymore.

"Shut up, or I'll make sure neither of you see anything but the inside of this room ever again." She growled and they laughed.

"Oh that's how to make Edward want you, kill his soul mates family. I'm sure that's just the way to the man's heart." Alex said and Seth laughed while Tanya ran. She needed to get away before she lashed out, she hated it but knew they were right. She couldn't kill them --- yet!

* * *

"Emmet we have to go, I know who has them." Rosalie said as she headed for her car. "But we have to be quiet, act as if we don't know anything." she continued as she jumped in her BMW.

"Rose, slow down, what is going on?"

"Who is the one person that doesn't want this wedding to happen?" She said and waited for it to click in his head. "The one person who has been acting weird ever since we got here." She said and watched it all fall into place.

"You really think she's capable of it? I mean, come on, kidnapping Alex and Seth? That's a little extreme ever for her."

"I wouldn't have thought she'd go there, but I was wrong. The other day she asked to come to Bella's bachelorette party and Alice refused to let her. I knew she just wanted to make Bella uncomfortable and that wasn't fair so I told her no. When we were at the store, and Alice ran off to buy all the clothes for the honeymoon I stayed with Bella. She looked so scared, like everything was going to fall apart. I knew what it was, she was afraid the wedding wouldn't happen, that Tanya would ruin it. I had to tell her that everything would be ok." She said and Emmett nodded.

"If she did this, she won't survive it." He said and Rosalie nodded. "No one is taking their wedding away, I can't let them lose that. They'll never be the same if this really comes between them."

"I wont let it, she's family whether the wedding happened yet or not." Rosalie said and they talked over their plan, trying to be quiet as they got closer to the Denali house, knowing how easily they could be heard.

* * *

"So you really think their find us?" Alex asked as he looked at Seth from across the room.

"You really think your sister is going to let that chick win?" He joked and Alex laughed.

"You didn't see her when she went after Edward before they were engaged. Alice had some vision about what would happen if Bella didn't go. I didn't ask for the details at the time, all I knew was that it involved Tanya and Bella was insisting it never happen. She refused to let it happen and went after him, and…"

"Shh, someone's coming." Seth said interrupting Alex. They both listened and when they thought heard someone else's voice immediately started to scream, hoping they would be found.

* * *

"Rosalie what are you doing here?" Irina asked as she opened the door. "I figured you'd be helping out with all the wedding plans."

"We actually came to see Tanya, I needed to talk to her. It's really important."

"She actually headed to your place, said she needed to see Edward. It seemed really important and I couldn't sway her to wait until after the wedding." She said and Rosalie turned to Emmett.

"Oh well then we'll head there, hopefully we'll catch one another." She said sweetly and quickly took off to get back in the car, not paying attention to the faint noise they heard in the distance. As they raced back to the house they seen Tanya's car in the drive and knew everyone else was home. They walked in to see Bella sitting with Kristen on the couch while Edward stood off in the corner with Carlisle whispering. Tanya was close with them, doing her best to play nice.

"Rosalie did you find anything?" Bella asked as she seen her face.

"We don't know yet, but we have a theory." Emmet said, wanting to talk to Edward first. But was immediately given everyone's attention as Bella flew to stand in front of him.

"What? Please tell me anything." She begged and he hugged her, looking over her shoulder at Edward who didn't seen to noticed how close Tanya seemed to be getting to him. "Please, Alice took off with Jasper, hoping to get something now that she's away from Jake and Embry." Instead of Emmett, it was Rosalie who stepped forward, and immediately eyed Tanya.

"Well there's only one reason I could come up with for them being taken, and that's to stop your wedding." She said and Bella looked confused. "Which led to only one person who could pull it off. Only one person that would want to stop the wedding." She said and went right to Tanya, pushing her into the wall. "I didn't want to believe it, but then I thought back to your behavior the last couple of days, trying to sneak in on conversations, asking to come to the bachelorette party even. You wanted to be included but Alice refused you every time, not allowing for you to ruin things for Bella. Refusing to let you make her any more uncomfortable then she already was with you even being near them."

Tanya tried to deny it but Rosalie never allowed her the chance wanting her to slip up and let her mental block slip, allowing Edward to see the truth. But before another word was spoken the phone rang.

"Alice what is it? Did you see where they are?" Bella said into the phone and dropped it just as quickly to launch herself at Tanya. "Where are they?" She growled and Edward went to grab her but Rosalie stopped him. "Where are they? Alice already seen it, the decision you made to get rid of them. I swear if you hurt one hair on their head I'll rip you apart myself." Tanya went to fight back but Rosalie grabbed her arm. Kristen was on the phone with Alice, trying to calm down as she heard that they seemed to be ok.

"They were perfectly fine when I left them." She growled and Bella punched her fist through the wall as Tanya moved out of the path of her fist. "Like I'm really going to tell you." She laughed and Bella growled to get Kristen out of the room. Esme consented and took her out to the garage while Edward tried to pull Bella off. "Edward let go, this is my fight." She growled and he backed up to Carlisle with Emmet.

"Tanya tell us or so help me I'll make sure your family dies with you. I know they had to have helped you in some way." Rosalie threatened knowing Tanya would want to protect her sisters.

"They're fine, they are in a shelter we built levels under the house, in case we ever needed to hide." She said and Bella took off out the door with Edward on her heels for the Denali house.

"Love you don't even know where you're going. Please let me help you." He said and watched her slow down as he got closer. "Bella I'm…" he started and she cut him off.

"Right now all I want is Alex and Seth, anything else can wait." She said and he nodded, knowing he couldn't sway her to talk to him. She was right getting Alex and Seth back was all that mattered.

* * *

"Whoever was here is gone now." Seth said, the defeat showing in his voice as he sat back on the floor next to Alex. "How long we been here?"

"Well we woke up around 9 and its after 6 now, so 8 hours give or take depending when we were taken." He said and Seth nodded. "But honestly I could use some food about now." He said and they both laughed. There they were kidnapped in Tanya's basement and all they could think about was food.

"So you want to finish telling me what Bella heard that made her go after Edward."

"Oh, well Edward took off because he didn't know about me and seen the two of us together through one of Alice's visions. Well, Bella got pissed when Emmett and Alice came to tell her. I woke up and that's when it all came out about the vision. Bella wasn't going to go after him, said she was done with him overreacting and abandoning her. But, Alice seen a vision of Edward if Bella truly was out of his life, he married Tanya to make his family happy. To act like he was happy." He said and played with his watch. "Bella flipped, and immediately went after him, she refused to let Tanya have him. She refused to let him be unhappy, and thus making everyone unhappy in the process." He said with a shrug and Seth nodded.

"Does anyone else know about Alice's vision? Like maybe Tanya?" Seth asked, knowing it would make sense why she was adamant to stop the wedding. They talked until they heard voices and both stopped. "Wait, that's Bella and Edward." He said and went to the door. "Hey we're in here." He called and heard the rushed movements as Edward and Bella came down and stood on the other side.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked as Edward got the door open.

"Hungry and in need of a shower, but otherwise we're good." Alex said and clapped Seth on the back. The moment Edward got the door open, Bella pulled Alex into a fierce hug, wanting to make sure he was ok. "I'm fine I swear. How's Kristen? She must be worried sick."

"She's fine, she is with Esme and Carlisle." Edward said and led the way out of the house. As they got outside they realized they didn't have a car and ended up stealing one from the Denail's. However, as they approached Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as all the thoughts assaulted him.

"Edward what is it?"

"She's still there, it seems Rosalie has taken it upon herself to unleash some justice for what Tanya did." He said and started to drive faster to the house, as they pulled up Bella was first to jump out and walk in the house.

"Rosalie let her go." Bella said and Rosalie just looked at her confused. "I mean it, this is about me, she took my brother, my friend. She did this to hurt me and tear mea way from Edward. It wasn't against anyone but me."

"Of course it was against you, you will never be good enough for him." Tanya screeched, wanting Bella to attack her but she didn't.

"Did you really think he'd pick you, after everything did you really think he'd run to you if the wedding was called off?" She said as she stepped closer. "How was pulling me away from him going to help you? I mean I could see if you two had something in the past, something to maybe go back to but you didn't. From what I heard he wouldn't even let you touch him, pulled away every time you tried to initiate any contact. Must have pissed you off, even in my absence you couldn't win. Even when you were better then me, prettier then me -- immortal. You never could win my place with him." She said and Edward came up behind her.

"I never want to see you, or anyone member of your family again." He said slowly as he looked at her with disgust. "You are not a friend to this family any more, you are not even an enemy. You are nothing, not even worth the thought to hate you." He said and wrapped his arms around Bella as Rosalie threw her out of the house.

"You two are really too soft, she should have been taught a lesson." She said as Alice and Jasper came in through the back of the house. Alice looked off into the distance then right at Bella.

"No, you can't no." Was all she said and everyone turned to look at her while Bella pulled herself out of Edward's arms.

"I have to," she said and walked over to get her things by the door. "My brother was taken by a vampire because of me, he could have been killed. I meant what I said to her, this was about me. It was always about hurting me. And I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me." She said and started to head out the door when someone grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"No, I can't let you do that." She closed her eyes as she prepared herself to break the hold and truly walk away from everyone that mattered in her life.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ok guys, I know the delay has been long and I appolgize. But this chapter is a little longer for that reason...there is just one more chapter and an epilogue and then this chapter will be complete!! :) hopefully then I will be able to work on my other story and complete that as well. Hope you all enjoy....**

----------------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

"Alex let me go." She said softly and easily pulled her arm from his, trying not to hurt him.

"No, you aren't doing this." He said and moved to stand in front of the door. "You are not going to use this as an excuse to hide. You belong with Edward, there is no doubting that."

"All we do is hurt people, no matter when we were together we were hurting someone." She said and closed her eyes. "It started with Jake, and Jasper. Then we just hurt each other, my dad. Everyone around us has to hurt because we want to be together and it has to end. If we were really meant to be together it wouldn't be like this, no one would have to suffer because of us." She said and turned to Alex. "I have to go, be safe little brother, I love you." She said and started out the door.

"Don't even think about it." She heard from behind her and turned to see Jake coming through the door with Embry. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled and went over to her, moving Alex and standing in his place.

"Don't make this a fight, just let me go."

"This became a fight when you lost every brain cell you have. You may be able to easily out maneuver Alex, but not me." He said and forced her to look at him. "You are not laying this on anyone but yourself. Yes, some people were hurt in the process of you two getting together, but that doesn't mean you walk away. In every relationship someone else is hurt in the process, but that little bit of pain is worth the result of two people finding happiness in each other. Are you really going to let her win, to let her succeed in breaking the two of you up?" He said and watched the anger cross her eyes as he brought up Tanya again.

"Don't," she said lowly and this time Jasper came to her.

"You aren't fooling anyone, especially not me. You hate this, its ripping you apart at the thought of walking out of this house and never coming back. You're angry for what happened -- no one blames you for that. But don't you dare act like this is what you want." He said and grabbed her arm. "You want to play the guilt card fine, through it on Tanya. She did this and her family helped her do this. But Seth and Alex are fine, they are right here. Look at them, do you really think they want you to walk away?" He asked and pulled her from the door and threw her into the couch. "Edward calm down, she's fine." He said and watched as Edward started to growl at the treatment of Bella. Alice grabbed Edward and let Jasper talk to Bella. "You want to do this fine, then you have to know your consequences, because I've never felt hurt like this before." He said and closed his eyes as he unleashed everyone's feelings on Bella at once. "This is what you are reducing this family to, is that what you want? Is this what you want to know you're causing, the pain your causing by removing yourself from your family?" He said and watched as the pain started to consume her before pulling back and internalizing it in himself.

Edward sat in the corner, he could hear everyone's thoughts, the since of pity for what his life would be if she really left. The anger that she was doing this and inside he couldn't be angry with her. He wanted to lash out, drop to his knees and beg her to stay, but he couldn't. He couldn't condemn her for something he would have done himself. She was doing exactly what he would do, what he had done before. He was finally seeing how painful it had to have been for her.

That was when she lashed out, throwing herself off the couch and into Jasper's face.

"You think I want this? To be on my own for eternity? To have no one to turn to and walk away from everyone and everything that ever meant anything to me? How could you think that was what I wanted? But it doesn't matter, because why you want to do and what you NEED to do are totally different things. This family taught me that!" She said her eyes going cold as she looked at them all. "My being here is no longer good for anyone. So I'm leaving, letting you return to your previous lives, as if we never crossed paths. As if I never existed in your lives." She said and that was what Edward needed to snap out of his trance.

He knew where she got those words from. Why she chose those exact words and in that exact order. She was making herself the martyr and he couldn't have that.

"No!" He growled and moved to be near her for the first time since she pulled herself form the security of his arms. "I was stupid enough to try that. Leave you before and I've learned from it. I had to learn the hard way that it doesn't work. Removing yourself from the problem doesn't make it go away, it only creates a bigger problem. I love you and I won't be separated form you again. Especially if it isn't even something you want." He said and pulled her back into his arms, needing the security of her there again. Needing to know she was still with him, listening to him. "You are MINE! My soul mate, my love. I can't live without you, not again. I haven't lived, truly lived since the day I left you in the woods. I have a chance to live again. Be happy again and for that to happen I need you in my life." He said and kissed her forehead, pulling her face to look at him. "You can leave, but I will just follow you. To the ends of the earth, for all of eternity if that's what you want. But I won't abandon you again. It's not in me to be without you, I can't do it anymore. I told you we wouldn't be separated again and I meant it!"

"Edward please…" She started and he cut her off by kissing her. He couldn't take her trying to argue with him. He refused to let her go. Though he would follow her, he'd much rather have her at his side then running from him.

"Besides Alex refuses to leave until you see reason and I'm quite sure he and Kristen have lives to return to."

"Get out of my head." Alex argued and Edward laughed.

"Be grateful that's the only thought I chose to voice." He said and Alex quickly shut up.

"Bella I know I just met you, and my opinion means very little to you, especially with all these people here. But don't give up on love because of what happened. Don't make what Tanya did ruin your happiness. Don't give her that after she's already taken your wedding day. I thought I lost Alex, sat here all day trying to figure out what to do if he never came home. It truly felt like I was dying inside, don't do that to yourself." She said so softly that it made Bella feel worse.

"She's right Bells. Don't tear yourself apart again. I seen you then, the way you would try to hold yourself together at first, hiding from the world. Please don't do that to yourself, don't do that to your family. You know how we would all worry. Just let yourself be happy." Jake said and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye as he spoke.

"I…" she started and then looked around at everyone else before her eyes finally settled on Edward. She looked at him and froze. She couldn't do it, she wasn't sure how he did. She looked at him, and seen the love in his eyes. The begging for her to stay, stay for him. Let them get their happily ever after. She pulled out of Jake's hold and went over to him. Reaching up to kiss him telling him she was staying. She couldn't leave him, she needed him too much.

"Thank god," he said and pulled her against him, running his hands down her body to her waist. "I would have chased you, but I really didn't want it to come to that."

"I know you would have, it's how I know that staying is the best thing for all involved. Yes we have caused a lot of pain, and that is something we have to live with. But I don't want to let you go. I don't want to go back to trying to live without you in my life."

"Come on Bella, we really have to get going." Alice said as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Hold your horses I'm coming." She said and came out of the bathroom in her wedding dress. "Does it look ok?" She asked and played with the skirt.

"I wasn't sure when I first seen it, but I am now. That dress was made for you." She said and hugged her. "I know that it took a long time for us to get you two here, but I really think it will be worth it in the end."

"Will you two stop it, no one is seeing the bride but the girls before the ceremony besides the girls. So stop your whining and get yourself ready." Rosalie yelled as she came in the door. "Jesus, and here I thought Edward was bad with wanting to know what Bella looked like." She said and sat down on the bed.

"He promised he wouldn't look." Bella whined and Alice laughed.

"Oh he was trying, it just failed. That's part of the reason me and Rosalie are adamant that no one can see you yet. It's the only way to truly keep it a surprise." She said and they both laughed. "If you could only see how frustrated he is, that he can't even get a glimpse at what you look like." Alice continued to laugh and Rosalie came over to hand Bella her bouquet.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Rosalie said and laughed as they all went to the front door.

"Wait, where's Alex?" Bella asked and Alice opened the door for them.

"He's waiting outside with all the other guys. We sent them all ahead so we can have the limo to ourselves in peace. Alex doesn't know how to hide his thoughts well and we didn't want him to slip and ruin the surprise for Edward." Bella nodded and they headed out to meet Kristen and Esme at the limo. Esme ran up and hugged her.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." She said and Bella smiled.

"I'm finally starting to feel that way." She said with a smile and Esme hugged her before getting into the car. "Kristen thank you for being here."

"Please, this is just as much fun for me. I am really starting to see why Alex became so attached to this family so quickly. They truly are amazing, and the vampire thing, well that I can get use to." Bella laughed and hugged her.

"They are and now I'm finally getting what I always wanted, to be a part of their family." As they all road to the ceremony sight then watched as the sun started to lower, giving way to twilight. Bella's favorite time of day and she looked out at the setting sun. The moon rising and putting a glow on the snow, and she thought back to the last few days. Her excitement leading up to the wedding, the anticipation of what was to come and all of it crumbling when she heard Alex and Seth were taken. The anger at Tanya for ruining her original wedding day, and ultimately the mistake she almost made by walking away from it all. She could see it all so clearly and yet can't figure out why she was so quick to run away. She'd never forget the pain and anger that coursed through her when Jasper unleashed everyone's emotions on her at once. And for the first time she truly understood why he was the way he was. The reason for his distance from everyone at times, the expressions that would cross his face. It was all so hard for him to take in sometimes, it had to be. To be able to feel that many emotions at once, to have to hold it together as everyone around you manipulated what you felt based on what they themselves were feeling.

The car came to a stop and she looked out to see everyone she loved waiting for her. Alex was standing by where the car would stop and everyone else either standing at the altar with the pastor or in seats lining the aisle. The car stopped and Alice had to grab her arm to keep her from jumping out of the car.

"Calm down, you can wait another minute. I don't want you running down the aisle. Walk with Alex and only after me and Rosalie is there. Esme you first, then Kristen and we will follow. Bella you are last so sit back and calm down." She said and Bella crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

"I hate waiting." She grumbled and Rosalie laughed as they all started to get out, Bella being last. Soft chords of her lullaby played that Edward wrote and it made her smile. This hadn't been part of the original ceremony; the classic wedding march was going to be playing. She waited, wishing they would walk faster, and when Alex finally opened the door she jumped up.

"Alright sis, let's get this show on the road I have a feeling Edward is getting very impatient." He said and didn't look at her right away. When he finally didn't he smiled. "You look beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her cheek and then turned them to face the aisle.

As the two walked down the aisle she couldn't help but smile as she looked at Edward's face. His smile was the same as her own. They were finally getting their happily ever after. The ceremony seemed to rush by in a blur, Alex giving her over to Edward, the pastor welcoming everyone and then having them say their vows. They opted to use the traditional ones, neither felt they could really put into words how they felt about the other, especially after all that was said since Bella agreed to stay.

Everything was perfect, even when Emmett whistled as the pastor said "you may now kiss the bride." It was perfect, and she couldn't have been happier.

"I'm never letting you go Mrs. Cullen." Edward whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"That's good, because I don't want to spend another minute away from you now that I finally have you." She whispered back and he dragged her down the aisle towards his car. "We do have to go back to the house first." She said as he took off towards the airport.

"Why? We can just take an earlier flight and start off on our own sooner." He tried and she shook her head. "Fine," he said and turned around for the house. "Now why can't we run away right now?"

"One, I'm in a wedding dress and would like to change. Two, we have to get our luggage, and three we need to say goodbye to everyone before we don't seen them for two weeks, or however long it will be before I see Alex, Kristen and the guys." She said and he nodded, knowing she was right. When they finally walked in everyone was standing in the living room with their luggage.

"What took you guys so long?" Emmett asked and Alice laughed. "Or do I not want an answer to that question." He said as he looked at Alice who continued to laugh.

"No you definitely don't. Although I'm quite proud you two actually showed up. It wasn't clear for a minute." She said and Bella looked at Edward.

"I'm not denying it. I had no intention of returning here, I would have been perfectly content running off into the sunset with my wife and not looking back until after our honeymoon. However, she insisted that was wrong so here we are." He said not at all sounding thrill with the turn of events. As Bella went up to change out of her dress and gather her bag from Alice, Edward sat down with Carlisle.

"I can't blame you for wanting to run off. You two have spent too much time apart already."

"Ya, but I knew she'd never go for it. She wanted to say goodbye to everyone and change out of her dress." He joked and Carlisle laughed.

Bella rushed through changing and collected her bag from Alice before she turned to face Jake, Embry, Seth, Alex and Kristen.

"This is it, I won't see you guys for a while." She said and Jake was the first to step to her.

"We understand, and it won't be that long. We can always come to where you are if you don't want to come back to Forks. But don't worry, I'll take care of the house for you, and just send you anything you need." He said and she nodded.

"Ya there's no reason to come back right now. We both know its not what you want." Seth added and she nodded before hugging Embry and turning to face her brother.

"I'm going to miss you." She said as she hugged him.

"Please, there will be no missing anyone. One, I am getting married and you WILL be there. Two, if you think Kristen is going to walk away from this family you are crazy. She's just as in love with them as you are." He added and she smiled and turned to Kristen.

"Family sticks together." She said simply and hugged Bella. "Besides, I want you to be my maid of honor, or matron of honor --- whichever it is." She said as they all heard Alice squeal from downstairs. "See Alice will be involved with the plans, so I will be seeing you soon I am sure. Now enjoy that honeymoon of yours and keep in touch. Someone needs to help me keep him in line." She joked and Bella continued to laugh.

"That's true, take care of him. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." She said and Alex just rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

"And no more drinking for him." Bella added to Kristen's delight while Alex groaned. As the three continued their goodbye, Esme opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you are going to miss your plane honey if you don't hurry." She said and Bella nodded.

Bella headed downstairs and hugged everyone again before heading to the car with Edward who was putting their bags in the trunk.

"Sweetheart you will see them soon I promise." He whispered to her and she nodded.

"I know, but with everything that happened…" she started and he cut her off.

"They are fine, they will make it home fine and I am sure call to tell you that. Now I believe its time I whisk you off into the sunset Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh really Mr. Cullen? Does that mean you'll finally tell me where we are going?" She questioned and he shook his head.

"Nope you are just going to have to be a little more patient to learn that detail." He said and she crossed her arms over her chest as they took off for the airport. Frustrated that she couldn't get the honeymoon location out of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------------------


End file.
